Un amour de panthère
by Sabrinabella
Summary: Les Cullen n'auraient jamais crus cela possible! De retrouver un nourrisson abandonner sur le pas de leur porte. Cela aurait été simple s'il n'y avait pas de lettre deposer à leur noms, ainsi que la découverte que l'enfant n'était pas totalement humain. Que va-til se passer à votre avis? Comment leurs deux espèces, totalement opposés, parviendront-ils à s'entendre ?
1. Prologue

**Me revoila avec une nouvelle fiction qui me taraudait la tête depuis quelques temps et j'ai enfin eu le cran de l'écrire et de commencer.**

**La voici avec le prologue**

**je posterais le 1er chapitre quand je l'aurais finis**

**sinon je vous dis bonne lecture :)**

**Sabrinabella**

* * *

**Un amour de panthère**

**Prologue **

Elle les avait étudiés pendant plusieurs jours.

Restant facilement cacher derrière les arbres qui bordaient la demeure, la jeune femme avait minutieusement observé ces résidents, qui seraient son unique chance. Ceux qui pourraient lui permettre de partir tranquille sans avoir besoin de se retourner et de s'inquiéter pour elle.

Elle vivrait heureuse et grandirait entourer d'amour.

Au nombre de sept, la famille Cullen était composée de quatre hommes et de trois femmes.

Les « parents » étaient un homme blond du nom de Carlisle, qui se trouvait être l'un des plus grands médecins que le monde avait connus. Possédant cette compassion et cette envie d'aider les autres qui était quasi surprenant, quand on connaissait sa véritable identité en matière de « race ». Tandis que son épouse, une petite femme aux longs cheveux caramel, du nom d'Esmé restait la plupart de son temps chez elle et s'occuper de la maison et de la décoration. Et était sans nul doute, l'image idéale de la mère protectrice et aimante que tout enfant désirait avoir pour maman.

Quant à leurs cinq « enfants », quatre de ces derniers se trouvaient en couple.

Le premier couple rassemblait le plus grand homme de la famille, Emmett, le grand brun qui avait l'air d'être une armoire à glace, un véritable ours ambulant. Même si elle avait découvert qu'il s'agissait du blagueur de la famille, celui qui ne perdait pas une seule occasion de faire une idiotie et de faire rires les autres. Tandis que sa compagne, Rosalie, semblait être la plus froide du « clan ». La grande blonde aux cheveux bouclés qui avait toujours ce visage hautain, sur d'elle et pensant que le monde lui appartenait à ces moindres envies et caprices. Mais elle avait finis par comprendre que ce n'était qu'une façade, qu'un mur de froideur qui cachait la chaleur et la bonté qui résidait en elle, surtout quand elle vit son regard d'amour regarder, avec envie, une émission de nouveaux nés à la télé et du rôle des futurs mamans. Cette envie de vouloir aimer un enfant et d'être mère. Et elle le sentait sans peine.

Le deuxième autre couple réunissait l'autre grand blond, Jasper, les cheveux court et boucler qui lui tomber au dessus des yeux, était le plus « jeune » de la famille, question régime alimentaire et que cela lui causait pas mal de problème de contrôle. Mais elle devait reconnaitre que son envie de se battre et de n'être plus considéré comme le plus faible de la famille, et d'être aussi fort qu'eux jouait considérablement en sa faveur et en son envie d'aller de l'avant. Et elle avait aussi découvert, que comme les quelques rares de son « espèce », il était lui aussi douer d'un don et celui de sentir, aussi bien que de contrôler les émotions des autres. Il était empathe. Sauf que cela n'avait clairement rien à voir avec le don unique que possédait sa compagne. Cette dernière, la plus petite de la famille, Alice, les cheveux courts et noir, ressemblait à une petite fée ou encore à un lutin avec cette énergie plus qu'énergétique qu'elle possédait, qui donnait cette impression d'être une véritable pile électrique. Et son don n'était nul autre de voir l'avenir, d'être omnisciente, ou plutôt de voir les décisions que les gens autour d'elle prenait. Mais elle avait finis par remarquer aussi que son don ne fonctionnait, uniquement, que sur ceux de sa race, ne semblant pas s'appliquer aux autres ou qu'elle avait tout simplement de voir les décisions des autres.

Et de savoir que l'omnisciente de la famille ne pouvait la voir ou tout simplement, voir ces décisions lui facilitait la tâche. Tout comme l'incapacité du don du dernier membre des Cullen, qui ne semblait, lui aussi, ne pas « l'entendre » et savoir qu'elle était là.

Le dernier de la famille, le plus « jeune » physiquement parlant avec ces cheveux en bataille couleur cuivre qui lui tombait juste au dessus des yeux, se trouvait être le télépathe de la famille, Edward, était le plus solitaire d'entre eux. Passant la plupart de son temps dans sa chambre à lire ou à écouter les innombrables CD qui composaient ces étagères, était l'image même du célibataire par excellence, regardant avec affection les trois autres couples dans sa famille, bien que cela devait sans nul doute le gêner de n'être qu'entourer que d'amoureux qui ne pensaient qu'à satisfaire leur moitié. Sachant que comme les autres membres de sa famille, il devrait apprendre à la connaitre à la dure parce que son don ne fonctionnerait pas sur elle, comme c'était le cas avec elle-même.

Revenant à sa mission première, elle décida d'agir le moment venu lorsque plus aucun Cullen ne se trouverait chez eux. Le seul moment ou elle pourrait agir sera quand Carlisle se rendrait à l'hopital, que les cinq « enfants » se rendraient au lycée et qu'Esmé se rendrait, une fois de plus, faire les courses. Pour conserver cette image d'être des « humains » comme tout le monde, qui avait le besoin de manger et de faire des achats comme tout le monde.

Dès lors, elle pourra faire ce qu'elle devait faire et alors finir par aller à la rencontre de ces poursuivants. Et mettre un terme à cette traque et rejoindre son bien aimé et ces sœurs auprès de sa créatrice.

Mais avant, elle devait mettre à l'abri son bien le plus précieux.

Finissant par se laisser tomber de la branche de l'arbre dans lequel elle s'était perchée pendant ces investigations, elle atterrissait tout en douceur sur ces pieds, tenant fermement et doucement son paquet contre sa poitrine.

S'avançant d'une démarche féline et silencieuse vers la porte d'entrée de la demeure des Cullen, elle déposa avec délicatesse son précieux chargement sur le pas de la porte. Avant que, pour la toute dernière fois, ne se mette à dévisager d'envie et d'amour l'enfant qui dormait paisiblement, emmitouflé dans ces couvertures dans son panier d'osier.

Détaillant avec amour pour la dernière fois sa fille de quelques mois, passant par les boucles brunes presque cuivré au soleil qui recouvrait sa tête, tandis que ces petites oreilles de chat pointaient parmis elle de sa couleur noir d'encre avec des petites taches d'un bleu nuit, qui contrastait avec la pâleur de sa peau, d'un blanc neigeux. De son nez qui n'était pas totalement humain et qui abordait le museau d'un chat avec ces moustaches et ces petites canines, qui sortaient de sa petite bouche de femme déjà formée à son âge.

Et elle savait, elle savait que se ne serait qu'en grandissant que sa fille parviendrait à garder une apparence, totalement humaine ou totalement chat, lorsqu'elle le désirait. Car c'était leur don, leur existence même qui les rendait si unique aux vus du monde. Mais sa fille était encore plus unique que toute celle de sa communauté.

Mais au lieu de se replonger dans ces bons souvenirs qui lui feraient perdre son précieux temps, elle décida de passer ces dernières minutes à contempler une dernière fois sa fille avant de reprendre sa traque.

Comme elle aurait aimé pouvoir une dernière fois contempler ces doux yeux. Ces prunelles chocolat avec cette touche d'émeraude et d'or qu'on voyait briller à travers lui manquaient. Elle aurait encore souhaité les voir mais cela lui serait fatal, car si elle réveillait son enfant, elle ne pourrait plus sans écarter et cela leur serait fatale, à toutes les deux.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle posa le sac à dos qui comportait quelques unes de ces effets personnels, à elle et à son compagnon, désirant que sa fille les conserve et les hérite. Alors qu'elle déposa à côté d'elle, dans son sommeil, sa peluche préférée en forme de chat noir et blanc tandis qu'elle finit par poser la lettre adresser au Cullen sur ces couvertures broder de son prénom, qui leur tiendrait au courant de la situation et sur quoi ils allaient s'engager quand il garderait sa fille.

Et déposant un dernier baiser sur le front de sa fille, tout en lui caressant ces petites boucles brunes, elle finit par revenir à la réalité quand elle entendit la voiture d'Esmé Cullen revenir. Et la seconde suivante, elle avait disparu du perron laissant son précieux colis entre leurs mains et ne jetant pas un seul instant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, s'empressa de reprendre sa route et re-traquer ceux qui la traquait pour mettre un terme à cette chasse _définitivement_.

* * *

**Si vous voulez la suite vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire :)**

**big bis a+**

**Sabrinabella**


	2. Chapitre 1 Un colis surpris inattendus !

Merci à mixou, diabolo78, JasperloveLune et FlowerByFloweer pour vos reviews

j'ai vraiment été surprise de voir déja 4 com pour ma nouvelle fic :) mais vraiment contente

sinon voici le chapitre 1 avec le point de vue d'Esmé sur la découverte du fameux "colis surpris"

bonne lecture

Sabrinabella

* * *

**Chapitre 1 Un colis surpris inattendus !**

**Pdv Esmé : **

Elle était choquée. Plus que choquée, elle était statufiée.

Si elle avait crus qu'en revenant de ces courses quotidiennes, elle découvrirait un panier ou un bébé dormait paisiblement, abandonner. Elle ne l'aurait pas crus.

Esmé avait littéralement fais tomber ces paquets de course quand elle avait compris qu'un bébé dormait dans le panier, en entendant son petit cœur battre au rythme de son sommeil, juste sur le perron de la porte de sa maison.

Mais n'étant resté que figer pendant un bref instant, Esmé se précipita vers le panier en osier pour récupérer l'enfant, quand elle ne put s'empêcher d'hoqueter et pousser un cri aigus à la vue de l'enfant, qui se réveilla en sursaut au bruit.

Une petite fille d'à peine quelques mois, n'ayant pas plus de six mois, emmitouflé dans des couvertures blanches ou celle qui recouvrait le tout, en laine, avait été brodé avec des chats dessus et un prénom broder aux files bleus en plein milieu. Et bien mis en valeur par la lettre adresser au Cullen juste en dessous.

Isabella.

Une peau pâle aussi blanche que la neige qui contrastait avec ces boucles brunes cuivré qui cascadait sur sa tête, encadrant une paire d'oreille de chat d'un noir d'encre consteller de tâche d'un bleu nuit. Alors que son nez se trouvait être un nez purement félin avec les moustaches qui allait avec, tandis que des lèvres pleinement plein laissaient entrevoir des petites canines et qu'ouvrant ces yeux, Esmé resta accrocher aux prunelles de l'enfant.

D'une couleur chocolat au lait, Esmé pouvait admirer dans les prunelles de la petite des étranges tâches d'émeraude et d'or qui semblait scintiller à la lumière du jour. Et continuant de contempler avec fascination le regard plus que pénétrant du bébé, qui semblait bien plus réactif de ce qui se passait autour d'elle, Esmé sursauta de nouveau quand le cri du bébé se fit entendre.

_ Oh non. Non. Non ma chérie, ne pleure pas s'excusa Esmé en se précipitant vers l'enfant qui avait éclaté en larme, réagissant enfin à son cri de surprise.

Mais à sa surprise générale, Esmé se cogna à un mur. A un mur _invisible_ qui paraissait la garder éloigner de la petite qui continuait de pleurer à chaude larme.

Ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait, Esmé posa sa main à plat sur l'espèce de barrière qui s'était dressé entre elle et le bébé, quand elle remarqua ce que le commun des mortels ne pourrait voir avec leur simple vue. Mais qu'un vampire pouvait pleinement voir avec ces yeux aussi aiguiser que des aigles ou des félins.

Une espèce de courant d'air, comme un voile miroitant, jaillissait du corps de la petite et l'englobait comme une bulle de savon. Une bulle de savon aussi dure que la pierre et aussi lisse que du verre. La barrière qu'Esmé ne parvenait pas à traverser et qui protégeait la petite d'elle, et elle comprit.

Le bébé avait peur d'elle et se protégeait de toute attaque qu'elle pouvait lui faire.

_ Tout va bien ma chérie. Je ne te ferais rien, ma puce. Tu es en sécurité avec moi Isabella. Tu seras en sécurité, je te le promets.

Et la calmant quelque peu avec sa promesse et sa voix chantante, Esmé put constater que le regard du bébé était vrillé sur le sien et ne la quittant pas de son regard, cessa d'alimenter le « bouclier » qui l'englobait et qui réintégra son corps aussi facilement qu'il était apparus. La laissant sans protection face à Esmé.

Mais cette dernière n'avait aucunement envie de faire du mal à un être aussi petit et fragile. Son instinct de mère reprenant très vite le dessus sur toutes les interrogations qu'elle se faisait dans sa tête.

Faisant sortir la petite de son panier, tout en veillant à soutenir sa tête et la laissant emmitoufler dans ces couvertures, pour pas qu'elle vienne à avoir froid à cause de sa peau glaciale. Esmé la posa doucement contre sa poitrine et commença à la bercer pour clamer ces pleurs, qui était toujours présent, bien qu'elle l'ait asser apaiser pour arrêter les cris. Et la berçant dans ces bras, la Cullen finit par se rendre compte qu'elle sentait quelque chose se mouvoir sous l'une de ces mains, se trouvant sous la petite. Quand elle finit par constater qu'il s'agissait d'une queue.

D'une queue de chat.

Comme les oreilles et le nez plus que félin qu'humain qu'elle semblait avoir. La queue touffus d'un noir d'encre avec ces tâches d'un bleu nuit, semblait battre l'air en rythme avec ces pleures qu'Esmé tentait de stopper, en continuant de la bercer contre sa poitrine.

Et finissant par être surprise quand la petite cessa de pleurer et que son regard envoutant finit par s'intéresser aux boucles caramel d'Esmé, qui pendouillait juste devant elle. Et curieuse comme pouvait l'être les enfants de son âge par tout ce qu'ils apercevaient, l'étrange bébé mi-chat et mi-humain se mit à jouer avec avant d'éclater de rire en tirant dessus, sans aucune gêne.

Respirant un bon coup, Esmé pouvait pleinement sentir le parfum enivrant du bébé dans ces bras, qui était à la fois doux et exquis. Une odeur de fleur qui mettait l'eau à la bouche d'Esmé et si elle ne possédait pas un sens du contrôle hors du commun, tout en sachant qu'il s'agissait d'un bébé, la Cullen aurait été avide de gouter à cet élixir.

Mais son instinct de mère avait pris le dessus et se tournant vers la lettre qui était retombé dans le panier vide, à côté du sac à dos remplis, Esmé s'empressa d'attraper celle-ci et de l'ouvrir pour y lire son contenu. Alors quand elle comprit ce qui se jouait, de la raison pour laquelle la petite avait été laissée devant leur porte, Esmé n'hésita pas une seule seconde.

Mettant le sac à dos dans le panier avec la lettre, Esmé les attrapa avant de se diriger, avec l'enfant, à la porte de chez elle. Et ouvrant celle-ci avec ces clés, après avoir déposé le panier et le sac à terre, Esmé se dépêcha d'entrée à l'intérieur et de se diriger vers le salon. Avant de déposer la petite sur l'un des cousins sur le fauteuil et à une vitesse vampirique, alla rechercher ces achats qu'elle achemina dans la cuisine. Pour ensuite retourner dans le salon pour constater, avec soulagement, que la petite n'avait pas bougé de sa place et observait avec émerveillement le mobilier et la décoration qui l'entourait.

Retournant reprendre la petite Isabella dans ces bras, vêtus de ces petits vêtement de bébés bleu et blanc avec des petits chat, elle finit par s'installer avec cette dernière assise sur ces cuisses et son dos poser contre son torse. Lui redonnant sa peluche de chat blanc et noir, pendant qu'Esmé s'empressa de sortir son portable et d'appeler son compagnon pour lui demander de revenir de toute urgence à la maison. Et qu'il prévienne aussi le reste de la famille par la même occasion, à rentrer, eux aussi à la maison pour une réunion de famille _d'urgence_.

* * *

Comme vous avez pus le constater c'est un chapitre court

mais comme cela j'aurais plus de rapidité à écrire le prochain et à ne pas vous laisser sur votre fin

comme vous avez pus le voir mon premier chapitre était un Pdv d'Esmé et bien sacher que les chapitres suivants concerneront des Pdv des autres Cullen :)

le prochain Pdv sera pour... roulement de tambour... Carlisle et oui :)

comme ça les autres chapitres vous verez la discussion de famille sur la nouvelle arrivante dans la famille

si bien évidemment les Cullen l'accepte... je suis sadique :)

big bis

a la prochaine

Sabrinabella


	3. Chapitre 2 Une réunion de famille d'urge

**Merci pour les com de JasperloveLune, Anaelle Megi, manoa-bella, Mixou, Sarah ' teddy bear ' J.S.M pour le chapitre 2**

**et merci pour les com du chapitre 1 misscoco333, moinini, noirbleu2002, Guest, que j'avais oublier de remercier :)**

**sinon voici le chapitre 2 avec le Pdv de Carlisle :)**

**bonne lecture**

**Sabrinabella**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Une réunion de famille d'urgence**

**Pdv Carlisle :**

Il se trouvait en pleine opération chirurgical quand on l'avait prévenu que sa femme l'appelait.

Bien évidemment, ne pouvant pas quitter son poste, il avait demandé à l'infirmière de prendre le message sur un bloc note et qu'il la rappellerait quand il aurait finis l'intervention sur son patient à l'hopital.

Devant traiter des os fracturé qu'il devait remettre en place et recoudre des blessures que son patient avait eues d'un accident de voiture. Carlisle termina l'opération une heure après qu'Esmé est tentée de le joindre et tendit qu'il était entrain de se nettoyer, en retirant les protections qu'il avait pris évitant les gicler de sang, pour recouvrir sa veste blanche pendant l'opération. Il se tourna vers l'infirmière qui avait pris l'appel de sa femme, attendant qu'elle lui dise de quoi était question l'appel.

_ Elle ne m'a pas dis qu'elle en était la raison… mais elle m'a ordonnée de vous dire que vous devez, impérativement, la rappeler dès que vous seriez sortis du bloc.

Se doutant que cela avait sans doute avoir avec son monde d'être surnaturel, Carlisle remercia l'infirmière et s'empressa de rejoindre son bureau pour pouvoir enfin appeler sa femme. Et découvrir, en privée et loin des oreilles indiscrètes des infirmières, ce qui se passait exactement pour qu'Esmé ne laisse pas de message à l'infirmière de garde.

Attrapant son portable, il composa le numéro d'Esmé et attendit que celle-ci décroche. Carlisle n'eut même pas le temps d'entendre la première tonalité du téléphone qu'Esmé décrocha directement.

__ Carlisle… enfin ! _

_ Esmé. Que se passe-t'il ? On m'a prévenus que tu avais essayé de me joindre mais que tu ne m'avais pas laissé de message… alors dis-moi ? Que t'arrive-t'il ? Demanda Carlisle quelque peu inquiet du soupire de soulagement qu'il avait entendus dans la voix de sa compagne.

__ Comment voulais-tu que je dise à ton infirmière qu'on avait abandonné un enfant sur le pas de notre porte et que…_

_ Quoi ?

__ Oui Carlisle. Tu m'as pleinement entendu. J'ai retrouvé un bébé abandonner sur le pas de notre porte et…_

_ Pourquoi n'as-tu pas prévenus la police et les services de l'enfance ? Demanda Carlisle surpris, sachant pertinemment que sa femme aurait dus faire cela et qu'il aurait été prévenu par ces infirmières du scoop.

Ce n'était pas quelque chose qui serait passé inaperçus à Forks et qui se serait sus l'heure suivante.

_ _Tout simplement que j'aurais eu du mal à expliquer la lettre qui nous était adresser… comme le fait que la petite n'est pas _pleinement_ humaine_ répliqua Esmé d'une voix acerbe.

_ Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

_ _Rentre à la maison, tout de suite. Et préviens Edward et les autres, parce que je ne crois pas qu'Alice l'est vus sinon elle m'aurait déjà appelé_ lui ordonna Esmé avec une voix impatiente et autoritaire.

_ Très bien Esmé. J'arrive tout de suite.

Et avant même que Carlisle n'est pus dire quoi que se soit d'autre, Esmé lui avait raccroché au nez sans même dire quelque chose de plus, ce qui inquiéta encore plus ce dernier.

Prévenant l'hopital qu'il devait rentrer d'urgence chez lui pour une question de problème de famille, Carlisle laissa tout ces rendez vous à l'un de ces collègues qui les prit sans problème. Alors qu'il se dépêcha de ranger ces affaires et tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers sa Mercedes, il sortit son portable et envoya un message à Edward par sms, puisque ce dernier comme tous les autres étaient encore en plein cours. Le dernier de la matinée.

_**« Il se passe quelque chose à la maison. Esmé m'a prévenu qu'on avait abandonné un enfant devant chez nous et qu'il n'est pas totalement humain. Préviens les autres et rentrer à la maison le plus vite possible. Nous vous y attendrons. »**_

Bien évidemment, Carlisle se doutait que son fils allait prévenir son professeur d'un problème familial et qu'il pourrait quitter le cours sans problème, avant d'aller chercher les autres dans le reste du lycée.

Mais cela allait leur prendre une bonne trentaine de minutes avant que les derniers membres de sa famille ne les rejoignent à la maison. Tandis que Carlisle s'empressa d'arriver le plus vite chez lui pour voir de quoi il en retournait véritablement.

Alors quand il se gara devant chez lui, en voyant le véhicule d'Esmé garé devant l'entrée, n'ayant pas été rangé dans leur garage. Carlisle s'empressa de garer la sienne derrière celle de sa femme, avant de se dépêcher de rentrer chez lui tandis qu'il entendait facilement les rires de sa femme, résonner en chœur avec les rires d'un enfant.

_ Esmé ! Appela Carlisle alors qu'il refermait la porte derrière lui, en ayant déverrouillé la porte d'entrée après son passage.

_ Dans le salon Carlisle… mais surtout, viens doucement sinon tu risques de lui faire peur.

Quelques peu surpris du ton maternel qu'Esmé venait d'utiliser, même s'il se doutait que son instinct maternel avait pris le dessus… malgré le fait qu'elle l'avait prévenu que l'enfant n'était pas « totalement » humain.

Alors, avec une vitesse humaine et même lors, avec une lenteur d'escargot, Carlisle finit par entrer dans le salon, trouvant Esmé assise dans le canapé, dos à elle. Alors que des jouets inconnus à la vue de Carlisle, se trouvaient éparpillés sur la table basse avec des peluches et qu'il pouvait apercevoir la silhouette de l'enfant, du bébé plutôt, assis sur les cuisses d'Esmé.

Et tout doucement et avec une grande précaution, Esmé déposa les jouets avec lesquelles elle jouait avec le bébé, avant de passer l'une de ces mains sur l'estomac du petit et de passer l'autre sous ces fesses, le gardant ainsi toujours assis contre sa poitrine. Avant de se relever enfin et de se tourner de front vers Carlisle, lui dévoilant ainsi son précieux chargement dans ces bras.

Alors si Carlisle fut surpris au point de chanceler légèrement, il dut cligner des yeux et se les frotter pour être sur de ne pas rêver de ce qu'il découvrait dans les bras de sa douce.

_ Qu'est ce que…

La petite fille qui ne devait pas avoir pas moins de six mois de croissance, avait une peau pâle aussi blanche que la neige qui contrastait avec ces petites boucles brunes, qui prenaient une teinte cuivré sous les éclairages du salon. Alors que des oreilles qui ne pouvaient qu'appartenir à un chat, jaillissaient de ces cheveux en se dressant au dessus de sa tête, avec une fourrure d'un noir d'encre tacheté de tache d'un bleu nuit, identique à la queue de chat qui battait l'air sous elle. Tandis que son nez était celui d'un nez de chat aussi, avec les moustaches qui allait avec et qui remuait, pour sentir les nouvelles odeurs qu'elle pouvait humer, et que sa bouche qui était déjà bien définis pour un nouveaux nés, était pleine et d'un rouge sang.

Mais c'était son regard qui étonna encore plus Carlisle. Ces prunelles d'une couleur chocolat au lait avec des tâches couleur émeraude et doré qui semblaient briller, et rendant son regard encore plus intense qu'il ne l'était déjà. Et Carlisle eut cette impression d'avoir les yeux d'une adulte face à lui, au lieu d'un bébé.

Et ne pouvant s'empêcher de se rapprocher, sa curiosité reprenant le dessus sur ses interrogations et ces inquiétudes, il ne put entendre la mise en garde qu'Esmé était sur le point de lui dire. Qu'à l'instant où il voulut lever sa main pour toucher la petite, pour être bien sur qu'elle était belle et bien réelle, qu'il fut repousser comme si on lui avait donner un coup dans l'estomac.

Et se rattrapant de justesse avant de tomber en arrière, Carlisle recula de plusieurs pas avant de voir ce qu'il n'aurait jamais crus voir possible. Une espèce de voile miroitant, presque invisible pour l'œil humain, se mouvait autour d'Esmé et du bébé, les enveloppant comme dans un cocon impénétrable. Et voulant tester sur cette étrange phénomène, la main de Carlisle finit par entrer en contact avec ce « mur » et il pouvait le sentir sous sa paume, qu'aussi dure que la pierre et lisse que le verre, cette « barrière » ne le laisserait pas s'approcher de sa femme et du nourisson.

_ C'est son don Carlisle. Cette petite projette une espèce de « bouclier » qui l'englobe et la protège de toute attaque physique. Elle m'a fais le même coup au début, croyant que je lui voulais du mal. Et tu lui as fais peur en t'approchant de cette façon, sans l'avoir rassuré d'abord. Isabella est très craintif des inconnus ; lui avoua Esmé, tout en cajolant la petite dans ces bras et en déposant de tendre baiser dans ces cheveux.

Hochant de la tête, Carlisle recula de plusieurs pas encore, pour rassurer le bébé, Isabella, avant de lui sourire chaleuresement et de se présenter dans la forme.

_ Bonjour Isabella. Je m'appel Carlisle et je suis médecin. Comme tu as pus le voir avec ma femme Esmé, je ne suis pas une menace. Ni moi, ni les membres de ma famille, nous te ferions le moindre mal. Et si tu me le permets, j'aimerais absolument te connaitre. J'ai entendus parler de ceux de ton espèce mais c'est bien la première fois que je vois un tel être devant moi, de chaire et de sang.

_ Tu sais ce qu'elle est exactement Carlisle ? Demanda Esmé curieuse de savoir qu'elle était cette autre part d'Isabella qui n'était pas totalement humain.

_ Oui Esmé. Je pense savoir de quelle race vient cette petite. J'en ais entendus parler mais je croyais qu'il s'agissait que de simple légende. Tu as dis qu'il y avait une lettre qui nous était adresser avec la petite ?

_ Oui. Elle est là désigna Esmé, tout en lui montrant une lettre ouverte ou était plier le message qu'elle avait remis à l'intérieur après sa lecture. Sa mère n'a pas pleinement dis ce qu'elle était vraiment, mais elle nous a dis que nous ne devrions pas avoir peur d'elle et que tu serais ce qu'elle est en la voyant ?

_ Oui, je sais. Et elle à raison sur un point, nous pouvons ne rien craindre d'elle. Les gens de son peuple sont plus pacifiques que les vampires. Mais il n'en reste pas moins que son peuple a été craint de nombreux siècle par les Volturi… et tu as pus comprendre un peu en voyant la petite avoua Carlisle tout en désignant la petite de la tête, alors qu'il relisait la lettre qu'il avait dans les mains de la mère de la petite.

Tout en vrillant son regard curieux sur la petite qui avait amoindris son « bouclier », faisant sortir Esmé de son champ de protection. Bien que son don fût toujours activer autour d'elle, n'étant pas totalement en confiance, même si son regard était aussi curieux que Carlisle poser sur lui et qu'elle avait penché sa tête sur le côté, tentant de comprendre quelque chose.

Faisant sourire Esmé qui posa un tendre baiser dans la nuque de la petite qui éclata de rire sous le souffle de cette dernière, qui lui chatouillait la peau. Alors que Carlisle ne put s'empêcher un instant d'être attendris par le tableau que lui offrait sa compagne à choyer ce bébé, et qui n'avait aucun problème de demeurer dans les bras froid d'un vampire.

Mais Carlisle revena très vite à la réalité quand il entendit l'estomac d'Isabella se mettre à gronder dans les bras d'Esmé, tandis qu'elle poussa une plainte en échos à sa faim. Faisant sourire Esmé qui attrapa quelque chose dans le sac à dos qui appartenait à la petite, et de s'empresser de se diriger vers la cuisine avec son précieux chargement alors que Carlisle les suivait.

_ Je vais préparer ton plat Isabella… mais je vais devoir te confier à Carlisle. Est-ce que tu pourrais stopper ton bouclier, ma chérie, pour qu'il puisse te prendre ? Il ne te fera rien lui promit Esmé tout en lui désignant Carlisle du doigt.

Tandis qu'Isabella la regardait quelques instant comme si elle tentait le pour ou le contre de cette demande. Mais elle ne fut pas longue à se décider, bien que Carlisle eut l'impression que cela dura une éternité, au moment ou il vit le voile miroitant entourant Isabella réintégrer son corps comme si de rien n'était. Avant d'être légèrement surpris tandis qu'Esmé ne put s'empêcher de sourire avec amour et affection, quand Isabella se mit à tendre ces petites mains potelées, droit vers Carlisle, attendant que ce dernier vienne la prendre des bras d'Esmé.

Hésitant une simple seconde, Carlisle finit par se rapprocher et lentement il prit la petite des bras de sa compagne. Et sachant comment tenir un bébé de cet âge, il put facilement la déposer contre son bras, bien qu'il ne puisse s'empêcher d'être mal à l'aise. Non pas qu'il avait peur de la petite, il avait peur _pour_ la petite. Il avait peur de lui faire du mal par inadvertance.

Mais Isabella resta sagement dans ces bras et continua de l'observer, comme Carlisle s'évertua de le faire, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'admirer ces étranges oreilles de chat, en passant pas sa queue qui continuait de battre l'air sous elle. Mais c'était surtout son museau qui intéressait vraiment Carlisle et voulant tester, doucement, il se mit à caresser le bout de son museau de chat qui se mit à frémir sur son toucher tandis que ces moustaches se mirent à frétiller.

Et la seconde d'après elle se mit à éternuer et Carlisle faillit bien la lâcher s'il ne possédait pas le contrôle de ces nerfs, comme de sa rapidité vampirique. Parce qu'à l'instant où la petite s'était mise à éternuer, se n'était plus une petite fillette de quelques mois à moitié chat qu'il tenait. Mais il tenait littéralement un bébé chat. Plutôt un bébé panthère vêtus dans ces petits vêtements et chaussons bleu et blanc de chat.

Son pelage noir d'encre tacheté de tache bleu nuit aussi doux que de la soie, alors que le pelage épais caressait les mains de Carlisle, lui donnant cette impression d'avoir un véritable félin dans ces bras, si ces prunelles purement intelligente ne le regardaient.

Sauf qu'avant même que Carlisle n'ait pus dire quoi que se soit, Isabella eut un autre éternuement et le bébé qu'ils avaient tous les deux rencontrés, réapparut l'instant suivant. Se mettant à renifler, tout en frottant de ces deux mains son museau pour éviter d'éternuer de nouveau, et se retransformer une nouvelle fois dans ces bras.

Levant les yeux vers Esmé pour être sur de ce qu'il avait vraiment vus, il put constater que ce qu'il avait vus s'était bel et bien dérouler, surtout aux yeux louchant de sa compagne qui observait Isabella comme si elle n'en croyait pas ces yeux.

_ Qu'est…

_ Je t'expliquerais quand les petits seront là. Autant que j'explique une seule fois, tu ne crois pas ? Lui demanda Carlisle à sa compagne.

Qui hocha de la tête, tout en reprenant sa confection de faire le biberon de lait d'Isabella au moment même où ils purent nettement entendre les voitures de leurs enfants se rapprocher des sentiers battus, n'étant plus loin de chez eux.

_ Ils arrivent. Tu es prête pour un nouveau round Isabella ? Demanda Carlisle en souriant à cette dernière.

Alors qu'elle le regardait avec cette curiosité enfantine, tandis que ces oreilles de chat semblait bouger dans tous les sens, en direction de là ou émergeait le bruit des voitures. Lui faisant comprendre qu'elle entendait, elle aussi, l'arrivée des autres Cullen. Et l'instant d'après, elle avait fais de nouveaux jaillir son « bouclier » d'elle, l'englobant lui et Esmé avec elle, à l'intérieur.

_ Je crois bien que oui.

* * *

Voila pour le chapitre 2 et j'attend vos com avec impatience :)

sinon le chapitre 3 sera du pdv de ... roulement de tambour... Emmett :)

j'avais l'intention de garder le pdv d'Edward pour la fin alors sa sera un peu long pour son pdv ;)

sinon je vous dis bonne nuit

big bis a+

Sabrinabella


	4. Chapitre 3 Une rencontre irréaliste

**Déja 27 com pour cette fic ****vous m'avez gater :)**

**merci à tous pour vos encouragements et vos messages**

**sinon voici enfin le chapitre suivant avec le Pdv d'Emmett, qui est certe cours desoler mais je vous promets que le chapitre ou tout sera "enfin" reveler, celui d'Edward sera long ;)**

**bonne lecture**

**Sabrinabella**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Une rencontre irréaliste**

**Pdv d'Emmett :**

Il s'ennuyait ferme.

Mais alors vraiment, à un point quasi innimaginable pour un être humain.

S'il avait pus s'endormir, il se serait endormis d'ennui sur la table de son bureau, en plein cours de mathématique.

Mais qui, franchement, avait besoin de toutes ces _équations_, ces _algèbres_ et tous ces _théorèmes _incompréhensibles ?

Bien sur, en tant que vampire et avec sa mémoire photogénique, Emmett connaissait tous les résultats et toutes les équations inimaginables qui sortaient de la tête des communs des mortels chaque jour. Comme si les math étaient plus excitants qu'une partie de jambe en l'air, non mais je te jure.

Mais à force de toutes ces années passer à recommencer les classes de lycée, le laissait quelque peu amère.

Il n'y avait rien de très excitant dans sa vie.

Sauf sa compagne Rosalie, évidemment ! Elle l'aurait massacré si elle avait entendu ces pensées à cet instant ! Et Emmett priait de tout cœur que son télépathe de frère n'irait pas le lui répéter, ou bien il allait le massacrer.

_ _Si tu lui répètes un seul mot de la moindre des pensées, c'est moi qui vais te transformer en chaire à saucisse Edward_ prévena Emmett d'une voix menaçante dans sa tête.

Ce n'était pas vraiment de sa faute, parce que c'était le cours de math qui le passait, sans le partager avec sa Rosie. Cette dernière se trouvant à plusieurs salle de la sienne, au rez de chaussée alors qu'il était à l'étage, suivant le cours de français. Pour cette année, elle avait voulus suivre les cours de langues étrangères, alors que cela faisait tout juste deux ans qu'ils étaient de retour à Forks.

Emmett et Rosalie étaient en deuxième année, pendant que Jasper, Alice et Edward étaient en première année au lycée.

Mais en revenant à ces « moutons », Emmett ne trouvait plus vraiment amusant de jouer un étudiant de deuxième année, quand on savait qu'il était le plus vieux de la classe. Plus vieux que le prof aussi, qui avoisinait la quarantaine, ce qui n'était pas peu dire.

Faut dire qu'être un vampire avait aussi bien des avantages que ces inconvénients. La vie éternelle autant que la force et la rapidité étaient sans conteste les avantages de cette condition. Mais tous ces points positives disparaissaient aux vus de la soif et de la menace que représentait les vampires pour les humains.

A la vue du sang, il pouvait perdre les pédales et faire un véritable massacre. Heuresement, ce n'était pas le cas d'Emmett qui possédait un certain contrôle.

Certes, il ne possédait pas le contrôle exemplaire de Carlisle ou la retenue progressif d'Edward, qui était un Carlisle bis dans ces situations. Mais il était bien plus douer que Jasper dans ce domaine, le maillon faible de leur famille sur leur régime alimentaire.

Bien sur, avec le passé « sombre » que possédait Jasper, s'était déjà un exploit en soit qu'il n'est sauté à la gorge de personne depuis qu'il s'était mis au régime végétarien. Bien que le sang humain était toujours une tentation pour lui chaque jour. Mais Alice veillait au grain avec son don d'être omnisciente, et de voir les décisions de tous dans un proche avenir.

Et il espérait de tout cœur, que cette dernière retiendrait, elle aussi, sa langue pour la surprise qu'il avait décidé de faire pour sa Rosie chérie.

Ils étaient une famille de dingue !

Edward qui lisait dans les pensées. Alice qui voyait les décisions prises. Et Jasper qui ressentait et contrôlait les émotions des autres. La vie privée était un étrange terme et rare dans une famille de vampire, dont trois d'entre eux possédaient des pouvoirs.

Rien qu'une famille de dingue mais Emmett ne la changerait jamais pour rien au monde. Il tenait à cette vie familiale, même s'il ne se montrait jamais à fleur de peau devant les autres, préférant rester l'image même de l'armoire à glace de la famille. Un véritable ours à l'extérieur et un gros nounours à l'intérieur.

Mais Emmett finit par sortir de ces pensées quand il entendit quelque chose changer dans l'atmosphère du lycée. Des murmures de discussion venant de la salle de classe d'Edward, qui se trouvait seulement à trois classes de la sienne, au même étage. Alors qu'il pouvait pleinement entendre son frère se rapprocher de sa salle de classe dans le couloir, tandis qu'il restait encore une demi-heure de cours avant la sonnerie qui indiquerait l'heure de la cantine pour tout le lycée.

L'unique raison qui obligerait Edward de quitter son cours, se serait pour une raison qui n'avait rien d'humain. Cette raison ne devait n'être que surnaturel !

Alors quand Edward finit par frapper à la porte de sa classe de mathématique, il se redressa dans un siège comme tous les autres élèves, tandis que son professeur invitait son visiteur à entrer dans la classe.

Ouvrant la porte, Edward sourit à la salle avant de poser son regard, pendant un bref instant, sur Emmett, pour ensuite se retourner vers le professeur.

_ Excusez moi de vous interrompre professeur, mais je suis venu chercher mon frère. Notre père vient de m'envoyer un message, nous demandant de rentrer au plus vite à la maison, pour raison familiale prévena Edward alors qu'Emmett comprit facilement les sous entendus dans sa voix.

C'était bel et bien pour une raison surnaturelle.

_ Bien sur. Vous pouvez y aller Mr Cullen… mais vous devrez rattraper les cours, comme tous els autres que vous pourrez rater accepta son professeur de mathématique pendant qu'Emmett rangeait ces affaires.

Et saluant son professeur, suivit Edward dans le couloir alors qu'il les emmenait, à vitesse humaine, vers la classe d'histoire. Là ou Alice et Jasper avaient cours, la plus proche d'eux que la classe de Rosalie.

_ Qu'est ce qui se passe au juste Edward ?

_ Je ne connais pas toute l'histoire Emmett. Carlisle m'a envoyé un message, m'ordonnant de nous ramener à la maison le plus vite possible. Il parait qu'on a une invitée surprise à la maison.

Et pour approuver ces dires, Edward lui passa son portable, là ou le message de Carlisle s'affichait toujours. Et qu'Emmett s'empressa de lire pour essayer de comprendre de quoi il en retournait vraiment.

_**« Il se passe quelque chose à la maison. Esmé m'a prévenu qu'on avait abandonné un enfant devant chez nous et qu'il n'est pas totalement humain. Préviens les autres et rentrer à la maison le plus vite possible. Nous vous y attendrons. »**_

Choquer par un tel message, Emmett se mit à le lire et à le relire alors que seul deux points du message restait graver, au fer blanc, dans sa tête.

Que d'un : un enfant se trouvait abandonné dans un nid de vampire.

Et que de deux : il semblait ne pas être « totalement humain ».

Et avec ces deux informations, Emmett ne put s'empêcher de se faire la remarque, à voix haute, tandis qu'Edward refaisait son speech au professeur d'Histoire de Jasper et Alice.

_ C'est ma Rosie qui va être contente.

* * *

Voila pour le point de vue d'Emmett :)

Le suivant sera le pdv de... roulement de tambour... Jasper :)

comme celui-là j'ai déja ecrit le chap 4 sur une feuille ainsi que le debut du chap 5, maintenant faut que je les mets sur word

donc le chapitre 4 sera la dans moins d'une heure et le chapitre suivant une heure après "peut être" :)

sinon j'ai hate de lire vos com

big bis atte

Sabrinabella


	5. Chapitre 4 Une longue journée en perspec

**Comme promis voici le chapitre dédier au Pdv de Jasper**

**comme vous avez surement dus le comprendre les premiers chapitres sont une mise en bouche, des points de vus de tous les personnages, avant la rencontre et l'explication de qui est vraiment Isabella**

**sinon j'ai hate de voir vos com et je vous retrouve en bas**

**bonne lecture **

**Sabrinabella**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Une longue journée en perspective**

**Pdv Jasper**

Il adorait l'histoire.

L'histoire avait toujours un don apaisant, calme qui le tranquillisait et lui faisait, souvent, oublier la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Toujours à devoir se contrôler. Toujours à devoir se maintenir. Toujours paraitre l'humain qu'il n'était pas. Qu'il n'était plus depuis longtemps.

Et l'histoire faisait partis de cette « thérapie » qui lui rappelait, que lui aussi, faisait partie de l'histoire. Mais pas l'histoire, dans le terme des faits historiques et tous les évènements qui s'étaient produit au cours de ces millénaires sur la Terre.

Il faisait parti du folklore. Des légendes urbaines.

En tant que vampire.

Un vampire de près de deux cent ans, qui s'était toujours nourris de sang humain. Et cela faisait, à présent, plusieurs décennies qu'il s'était mis au sang animal. Pour tenter de retrouver une part de son humanité qu'il avait perdu.

Qu'il avait oublié.

S'il n'avait pas trouvé Alice… ou plutôt, si cette dernière ne lavait pas trouvé, il serait toujours entrain d'errer dans le monde, à la recherche de ce qui lui manquait le plus. Ce qui viendrait à remplir de nouveau sa vie de sentiment et d'émotion véritable, et non manipulable. De remplir le vide dans sa poitrine.

De trouver enfin son autre moitié.

Et depuis ce jour, il se sentait complet.

Totalement.

Il avait trouvé Alice. Mais aussi, grâce à elle, ils avaient trouvé les Cullen. Des amis. Des confidents. Des frères.

Une famille.

Et il était heureux.

Et même si pour lui, le lycée était un calvaire. Autant physiquement que mentalement, il le ferait. Il réussirait à passer le cap comme tous les autres membres de sa famille, avant lui. Pour eux. Pour Alice. Pour lui.

Il combattrait cette soif incessante qui le prenait à la gorge, en sentait ces efflux de sang tous les jours. Et il ferait face à ces ébullitions d'émotions qu'il ressentait dans chaque fibre de son corps, en recevant tous ça des élèves du lycée, chaque jour.

Il aurait pus flancher depuis longtemps. Se faire emporter par ces ras de marée, si Alice ne veillait toujours pas sur lui.

Alice était sa bouée de sauvetage. Sa bouffée d'oxygène. Sa sauveuse.

Et jamais, il ne changerait sa vie, acceptant tout. Aussi bien les avantages que les inconvénients de cette vie de vampire « végétarien ».

Revenant à la réalité, il écouta son professeur parler de la Guerre d'Indépendance, l'une des grandes guerres qui s'était déroulée sur le sol américain. Un cours que Jasper pouvait pleinement réciter par cœur et qu'il connaissait de long en large, pour avoir lus tous les livres et ancien texte qui parle de cette période.

Alors qu'il porta son regard sur Alice, assise à ces côtés, qui prenait note du cours. Tout en se mettant à dessiner des vêtements sur une autre feuille de son cahier, faisant sourire Jasper de sa passion.

Car la mode n'avait aucun secret pour Alice et tous les mois, elle organisait un grand week end shopping pour toute la famille. Et personne, en particulier les hommes Cullen, n'avait intérêt ou même le droit de refuser cette sortie, sinon il fallait en subit les conséquences. Subir les foudres d'un petit lutin démoniaque, pour être plus précis.

Et croyez bien, Alice pouvait paraitre aussi terrifiante qu'Emmett quand on avait l'audace de la contrarier.

En parlant de ce dernier, Emmett, qui se trouvait à plusieurs salles de la leur, encours de mathématique, s'y trouvait seul. Parce que Rosalie suivait son cours de français, se trouvant dans l'une des salles annexes du rez de chaussée. Et Jasper pouvait ressentir les émotions de son ours de frère.

Emmett était amorphe, s'ennuyant d'un ennui mortel. Avant de se mettre, sans nul doute, Jasper pouvait le parier, à rêver de sa Rosie chérie. Pour ensuite le surprendre quand il ressentit que quelque chose l'avait énervé et se mettre à être menaçant. Sans nul doute, qu'il prévenait Edward, le télépathe de la famille, de ne pas répéter ce qu'il disait dans sa tête, sinon la sentence serait saler.

Et en cherchant la présence de son autre frère, Edward, se trouvant en cours de biologie, à plusieurs salles de celle d'Emmett. Jasper put sentir l'amusement venir de ce dernier, surement dus aux pensées menaçantes qu'Emmett était entrain de lui adresser, avant que la curiosité ne prenne le dessus.

Se demandant bien ce qui pouvait attirer autant sa curiosité, puisque le don de télépathie d'Edward l'empêchait d'être surpris de tout ce qui l'entourait. Et la curiosité était souvent une émotion rare chez lui. Mais alors qu'il se posait une tonne de question, Jasper put nettement ressentir que la curiosité de son frère était très vite remplacer par l'inquiétude et l'incompréhension.

Qu'est ce qui se passait ?

_ Zut alors ! Je ne l'ais pas vus venir celui-là murmura Alice choquer dans un souffle.

Confusion. Incompréhension.

Voila les deux émotions qu'il sentait jaillir de sa compagne, pendant que cette dernière fermait les yeux. Et tentant de se concentrer, posa ces doigts sur ces temps, exerçant une pression comme pour se masser la tête à la vue d'une migraine.

_ Qu'est ce qui se passe Alice ?

_ Nous devons rentrés à la maison. Il se passe quelque chose que je ne parviens pas à voir et à discerner. Edward va chercher Emmett puis se sera à nous. Nous irons ensuite chercher Rosalie. Prépares toi à partir Jasper.

Et leur discussion qui avait été qu'un simple murmure, qu'aucune oreille humaine ne pouvait entendre. Alice reporta son attention sur le professeur comme si de rien n'était, mais Jasper pouvait facilement noter la raideur de son corps tandis qu'elle rassemblait ces affaires, prête à les mettre dans son sac le moment venus.

Alors quand Jasper entendit la discussion d'Edward et d'Emmett dans le couloir, se dirigeant vers leur salle de classe, à lui et à Alice. La curiosité et l'incompréhension étaient aussi les sentiments qui émanaient du corps de Jasper, qui avait finis par comprendre le principal.

Ils avaient la visite d'une invitée surprise.

Faisant la comédie quand il fut surpris, comme tous els autres élèves, de l'entrer d'Edward après que le professeur l'est invité à entrer après avoir frappé. Jasper fut quelque peu désarçonné par la remarque d'Emmett derrière, toujours dans le couloir.

_ C'est ma Rosie qui va être contente.

Mais préférant poser les questions plus tard, Jasper suivit Alice, quittant la classe derrière Edward, qui avait donné l'excuse d'un problème familiale au professeur. L'empathe de la famille se tourna vers lui dès que la porte du cours d'histoire fut close.

_ Qu'est ce qui se passe au juste Edward ?

_ Tu n'as rien vus venir Alice ? Demanda ce dernier à sa compagne.

_ Non Edward. Je ne vois strictement rien. Même à d'autre moment, je ne vois plus Carlisle et Esmé. Un instant, ils sont dans le noir, l'instant suivant, j'en vois un et pas l'autre. Et la minute d'après, ils réapparaissent pour mieux disparaitre tous les deux avoua Alice mal à l'aise.

Alors que Jasper comprit, enfin, la raison des deux émotions qu'il avait senties et ressentait toujours, émanant de sa compagne.

Confusion et incompréhension.

_ Cela doit venir de l'enfant.

_ Quel enfant ?

Pour toute réponse à sa question, Jasper eut droit, avec Alice, de lire le message envoyer par Carlisle qu'Edward avait reçus. Après qu'Emmett leur est passé le portable de ce dernier.

_ Alors se serait l'enfant qui m'empêcherait de les voirs ? Se demanda Alice surprise, alors qu'elle avait lus au moins trois fois le message pour être sur et certaine de ce qu'elle était entrain de lire.

_ Sans doute Alice. Dépêchons nous d'aller chercher Rosalie et de rentrer à la maison. Nous finirons par avoir les réponses à nos questions déclara Edward.

_ Ca va être une longue journée pressentit Jasper.

* * *

Voila pour le Pdv de Jasper

le chapitre 5 sera du pdv de ... roulement de tambour... Alice :)

ensuite j'ai pas besoin de le dire vous aurez compris que le chap6 sera du pdv de Rosalie et le chap7 du pdv d'Edward avec les révélations sur la situation, ainsi que ce que contient la lettre écrite par la mère de Bella au Cullen

peut être a tout a l'heure avec le chapitre d'Alice :)

big bis

Sabrinabella


	6. Chapitre 5 Un enfant lou-garou?

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews**

**je suis contente de voir que ma fic intéresse autant de gens :)**

**sinon voici le chapitre sur Alice que j'avais promis de poster :)**

**je vous dis bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas ;)**

**Sabrinabella**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Un enfant loup garou ?**

**Pdv Alice :**

Elle n'avait rien vus venir.

Elle n'avait rien pus prévoir, comme elle ne pouvait toujours rien voir de ce qui se passait chez eux.

Depuis qu'Edward, avec Emmett, était venu les chercher, elle et Jasper, pour les prévenir qu'ils devaient rentrer d'urgence à la maison. Alice avait essayée de se concentrer sur Carlisle et Esmé, pendant qu'ils descendaient les étages du lycée, pour aller chercher Rosalie, mais elle était aveugle.

Elle ne les voyait plus depuis plusieurs secondes.

Ils devaient sans doute se tenir, tous les deux, prêt de « l'enfant » pour qu'elle ne puisse pas les apercevoir, bien qu'elle pouvait toujours les pressentir.

Ils étaient toujours vivants mais restaient cachés de son « radar ». Et c'était une expérience très déstabilisante pour elle.

Ressentant son mal à l'aise et son incapacité à voir, Jasper l'avait enveloppé dans ces bras, lui montrant son soutien et lui faisant comprendre qu'ils allaient connaitre tout le fin mot de cette histoire.

Aller chercher et prévenir Rosalie ne leur prit que cinq minutes, et quand cette dernière sortit de son cours en les observant les uns après les autres, elle finit par perdre patiente quand aucun d'eux ne la prévienne de ce qui se passait.

_ Est-ce que l'un de vous aurait l'amabilité de me dire ce qui se passe, pour que vous vous rameutiez tous à mon cours de français et à m'en faire sortir. J'étais entrain de clouer le bec à cet idiot de prof de français ?

Une chose qui ne changeait pas avec Rose, c'est qu'elle prenait tous les moyens pour rabaisser une personne et la mettre plus bas qu'elle. Même plus que le sol, pour être exacte. A son commentaire, Alice, comme les autres garçons, hormis Emmett qui riait, avaient levé les yeux au ciel face à l'air plus qu'hautaine que Rosalie abordait à présent.

_ Lis ça et dépêche toi. On doit impérativement rentrer à la maison le plus vite possible. Alice ne parvient pas à voir Carlisle et Esmé répliqua Edward tout en lui passant son portable et le message de leur père avec.

Avant qu'il ne s'empresse de se diriger vers le parking, très vite suivis par Alice et Jasper alors qu'Emmett suivait, en entrainant Rosalie dans son sillage. Cette dernière plongée dans la lecture du message.

_ Vous êtes sérieux ! Un enfant ? On a abandonné un enfant sur le pas de notre porte. Mais quel genre de mère immonde pourrait faire une chose aussi repoussante s'outra Rosalie choquer et écœuré.

Non pas écœuré pour l'enfant mais de l'acte d'abandon en lui-même.

_ J'étais sur que tu allais dire ça répliqua Emmett souriant, ayant facilement deviné la réaction de sa compagne, alors qu'Alice ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel.

Elle n'avait vraiment pas besoin d'être omnisciente pour comprendre la réaction de Rosalie, aux vus de son passé autant que de ce qu'elle désirait le plus et qu'elle ne pouvait avoir, en tant que vampire. En devenant vampire, toute personne perdait la possibilité de concevoir et s'était le rêve de Rosalie de devenir une mère, ce qu'elle ne pouvait être à cause de sa condition.

Alors abandonner un enfant, son propre enfant était un acte que Rosalie désapprouvait par-dessus tout. Et elle n'était pas la seule. Même Alice condamnait les personnes qui faisaient une telle chose, elle-même abandonner par son « créateur » quand elle s'était réveillée en vampire.

Bien qu'elle voulait découvrir pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas voir Carlisle et Esmé, surement à cause de la condition de l'enfant ou plutôt, sans doute, à cause de l'autre moitié de l'enfant. Ce dernier pouvait sans nul doute appartenir ou être de la même espèce que les Quileutes, ces indiens capables de se métamorphoser en loup et qu'ils avaient rencontrés quelques mois après leur arriver à Forks, l'année dernière.

Les énormes loups de la taille d'un cheval, restaient invisible aux yeux d'omniscients d'Alice et toute personne qui se trouvait autour d'eux, disparaissaient de sa vue par la même occasion. Et plus elle pensait à ces comparaisons avec les loups-garous et l'enfant, Alice se demandait s'il ne s'agissait pas d'un loup-garou aussi.

Et voyant dans les yeux d'Edward qui montait dans sa Volvo grise, garer sur le parking, qu'il avait lui aussi lut ces pensées et son cheminement. Alice se décida d'en parler aux autres qui n'étaient pas télépathe comme Edward.

_ J'étais entrain de réfléchir. Je suis incapable de voir cet enfant comme je suis dans l'incapacité de discerner les Quileutes. Et si l'enfant était un loup-garou ?

_ Un loup-garou ? Je ne crois pas. Qui serait asser fous pour laisser un loup-garou à la porte d'une maison de vampire. Cela n'a aucun sens remarqua Rosalie en rejoignant sa BMW décapotable rouge, côté conducteur, tandis qu'Emmett prenait la place côté passager.

_ Mais si c'était le cas. Si l'enfant était un loup-garou ?

_ Nous verrons ce qu'il en est lorsque nous arriverons Alice. Tu nous mènes Edward ? Demanda Rosalie en montant dans sa voiture avec Emmett, mettant fin à la discussion.

Pendant qu'Alice rejoignit Edward et Jasper dans le véhicule du premier, elle se tourna vers celui-ci, voulant lui poser la question qui lui taraudait l'esprit en cet instant précis.

_ A quoi pense Rose ?

_ Elle se dit que si l'enfant n'est pas totalement humain et qu'il n'est pas une menace pour nous, que nous pourrions le garder.

_ Mais si jamais l'enfant est bel et bien un loup-garou, que ferons nous exactement ? Demanda Jasper, voulant savoir ce qui pourrait se produire si les dires d'Alice étaient fondés.

_ Je crois que Carlisle ira sans nul doute le déposer chez les Quileute qui prendra soin de lui déclara Edward mettant sa clé de contact et faisant vrombir sa Volvo, se dépêcha de quitter le garage du lycée.

Et suivit du véhicule de Rosalie, la Volvo d'Edward roula à vive allure droit vers leur maison pendant qu'Alice tentait d'apercevoir Carlisle et Esmé dans l'une de ces visions. Mais elle n'y parvint pas.

L'omnisciente de la famille ne parvenait toujours pas à les voirs. Carlisle et Esmé restaient toujours dans le noir, bien qu'ils fussent toujours vivants, elle n'arrivait pas à entrevoir leur avenir. Comme si, près de l'enfant, leur propre décision lui restait cacher et masquer, si bien qu'elle ne pourrait rien prévoir de ce qui viendrait à se passer.

Elle ne pouvait pas prévoir comment se déroulerait la rencontre ? Comme elle ne pouvait pas deviner à quoi ressemblait l'enfant ? Si c'était un garçon ou une fille. Quel âge il avait ? De quel couleur était ces cheveux ou sa peau ? Ou encore la nuance de couleur dans ces yeux ?

Alice était littéralement aveugle.

Et plus elle tentait de percer cette espèce de mur qui masquait la présence de Carlisle et d'Esmé, et plus elle avait l'impression que son crâne allait éclater. Elle avait purement mal à la tête. Ce qui était impossible pour un vampire ?

Les vampires ne souffraient pas mentalement et n'avait aucun problème de ce côté. Alice ne pouvait avoir mal au crâne, mais c'était bel et bien le cas. Et plus elle essayait et plus la douleur était insoutenable, comme si on essayait d'écraser son cerveau sous une centaine de tonne de brique.

_ Arrête de te faire du mal Alice. Parce que tu me donnes, à moi aussi, ton mal de crâne répliqua Edward à son attention, parvenant de justesse à se concentrer sur sa conduite alors qu'il parvenait lui aussi à avoir cette impression d'écrasement par ces pensées.

Posant ces mains sur leurs deux épaules, Jasper, assis à l'arrière, leur envoya des ondes de calme et d'apaisement, qui parvint à les tranquilliser. Et à faire disparaitre le mal de tête d'Alice qui décida de ne pas retenter l'expérience, préférant découvrir comme tous les autres, à quoi ressemblerait l'enfant quand ils arriveraient enfin chez eux.

Mais plus il se rapprochait de la demeure, plus Alice pouvait sentir Edward se tendre à ces côtés. Voyant ces phalanges se resserrer de plus en plus sur le guidon, étant à deux doigts d'exploser celui-ci.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il y a Edward ? Je te sens sur les nerfs ? Demanda Jasper, qui renvoya une autre onde de calme pour apaiser l'atmosphère inquiet dans l'habitacle.

_ Il faut croire que le problème d'Alice ne vient pas d'un problème de race répliqua Edward.

_ Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

_ Tu n'es pas la seule Alice à avoir un don qui ne semble pas vouloir fonctionner. Je n'entends rien du tout venant de la maison. D'habitude, je parviens toujours, à cette distance, à entendre les pensées d'Esmé. Mais là, je n'entends strictement rien. Je n'entends plus leurs pensées. C'est…

_ Enervant ? Frustrant ? Proposa Alice comme adjectif pour qualifier les ressentiments d'Edward, sur son incapacité à utiliser son don.

_ Oui. C'est bien la première fois que je ne parviens pas à lire leurs esprits. Je ne sais pas ce que peut être cette « chose » mais va vraiment falloir qu'on n'y remédie répliqua Edward, n'aimant pas être priver de son don.

Même si il pouvait lire leur propre pensée, à elle, Jasper, Emmett et Rosalie, comme elle pouvait encore voir leur avenir. Il fallait croire que cela était impossible dans le secteur ou se trouvait « l'enfant ».

_ Si vous êtes tous les deux incapables d'entendre ou de voir Carlisle et Esmé, quelque chose me dit que je ne pourrais pas aussi ressentir leurs émotions tant qu'ils resteront dans le secteur de l'enfant ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Jasper à ce propos.

Se doutant, comme lui, que si leurs dons, le sien et celui d'Edward, ne « fonctionnait » pas, ça serait aussi le cas pour celui de Jasper.

_ Nous allons le découvrir tout de suite déclara Edward en virant sur le côté, finissant par emprunter le petit sentier qui menait droit vers leur maison.

Et garant la Volvo juste derrière la voiture de Carlisle, qui se trouvait elle-même derrière celle d'Esmé, n'ayant pas été rangé dans le garage. Edward se dépêcha de couper le contact et de sortir du véhicule, très vite suivis par Alice et Jasper, tandis que Rosalie garait à son tour, son véhicule derrière celle du télépathe.

Et avant même que ces deux derniers, Rosalie et Emmett, n'aient pus les rejoindre sur le perron de la porte d'entrée, que Carlisle ouvrit à l'instant. Jasper ne put s'empêcher de répliquer ce qu'Alice se doutait être vrai.

_ Je ne sais pas quelle est cet enfant, mais je en ressens aucune émotion émanant de Carlisle.

_ Que se passe-t'il Carlisle ? Est-ce que…

_ Tout d'abord Edward, tu vas te calmer et prendre une profonde inspiration. Je vais bien, tout comme Esmé va bien.

_ Je ne vous vois plus Carlisle comme je ne vois pas Esmé ou l'enfant… ou non ! Je te revois de nouveau Carlisle. Je peux de nouveau voir ton futur. Mais je ne vois toujours pas Esmé et l'enfant. Est-ce que tu peux l'entendre Edward ?

_ Oui Alice. Je peux réentendre les pensées de Carlisle. Est-ce que tu vas nous expliquer ce qui se passe ? Et est ce que tu vas nous laisser entrer aussi ?

La question d'Edward n'était pas véritablement une question, mais une accusation. Carlisle était placé en plein milieu de l'entrée, comme s'il hésitait à les laisser entrer, ayant sans nul doute peur de leur attitude envers l'enfant.

En particulier celle d'Edward qui ne semblait pas apprécier ce nouvel arrivant.

_ Je vais vous laisser entrer mais je dois d'abord vous mettre en garde que…

_ C'est un loup-garou, c'est ça ? Demanda Alice.

_ Non. Isabella n'est pas un loup-garou. Sa race est bien plus ancienne et plus légendaire que ces loups. Mais je vous demanderais de me suivre en ayant le moindre geste rapide ou agressif… et surtout n'allez pas vers elle tant que vous vous ne serez pas présenter. Ou sinon vous risquez d'avoir des surprises souria Carlisle à leur intention avant de s'écarter pour les laisser passer.

Rosalie ne se fit pas attendre et entra la première, tout en ayant écouté les paroles de Carlisle, en entrant dans la maison à une vitesse humaine. Alors qu'Emmett lui emboita le pas, très vite suivis par Alice, curieuse, tandis que Jasper la suivait et que Carlisle attendit qu'Edward se décide à entrer avant de refermer la porte.

Alors quand ils atteignirent l'entrée du salon, formant à eux cinq, une ligne sur toute la longueur du seuil de la salle conviviale. Alice et les quatre autres Cullen observèrent Esmé, qui se tenait dos à eux et qui semblait bercer quelque chose qui se trouvait dans ces bras, tandis que la table basse était recouverte de jouet et de peluche au côté d'un sac.

Et que tous les cinq purent pleinement sentir l'odeur florale et « humaine » d'Isabella, qui était une odeur des plus exquis. Un parfum d'une douceur incomparable à tous les arômes qu'elle avait sentis de tous les humains qu'elle avait croisé par le passé. Alors qu'ils pouvaient facilement entendre les battements de cœur résonner dans la pièce, tandis qu'il pouvait entendre le bruit d'un tétêtement, comme si l'enfant étant entrain de téter quelque chose.

Les contournant, Carlisle rejoignit Esmé avant de se placer de telle sorte de se retrouver entre sa compagne et ces enfants, comme une protection et prêt à parer toute attaque.

_ Esmé.

A la voix de son compagnon, la matriarche de la famille finit par se retourner avec son précieux chargement. Alors que tous les autres Cullen finirent par se rendre compte d'une chose qui était des plus évidents, tandis que se fut Emmett qui le pensa à voix haute pour tout le monde.

_ Nous qui croyons avoir à faire à un chien, on se retrouve à faire à un chat.

* * *

Voila pour le pdv d'Alice :)

comme je l'ais dis dans les précédent chapitre, le prochain chapitre sera du pdv de Rosalie avant celui d'Edward

comme le fait que je ne l'ais pas encore ecris j'hésite sur un point capitale concernant le chapitre

est ce que je révèle des choses qui peuvent attendre le pdv d'Edward ou alors je décide de faire lire la lettre de la mère de Bella dans le pdv de Rose?

en tout cas le chap6 ne sera pas avant demain ou mardi, me laissant le temps de réfléchir à comment je vous ferais les quelques révélations du début ;)

sinon je vous dis à vos com et à la prochaine

big bis

Sabrinabella


	7. Chapitre 6 Une adorable petite fille

43 reviews je suis hyper contente

merci pour toute vos reviews

sinon voici la suite avec le chapitre concernant le Pdv de Rosalie

vous aurez droit à la lettre de la mère de Bella, bien que le nom exact de son espèce sera appris dans le prochain chapitre

sinon je n'ais que deux choses à vous dire :)

Bonne lecture

Sabrinabella

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Une adorable petite fille**

**Pdv Rosalie :**

Elle était adorable.

Voila le premier mot qui lui était venu à l'esprit quand elle avait découvert Isabella dans les bras d'Esmé.

Quand Edward était entré dans sa salle de classe, interrompant l'altercation en français, qu'elle avait avec cet idiot de professeur qui se croyait plus douer qu'elle. Rosalie avait bien voulus le fracasser, se doutant sans doute qu'Alice l'avait prévenu pour lui dire qu'elle allait faire un massacre, si on ne venait pas la stopper.

Alors elle avait été quelques peu énervé quand elle s'était rendus compte que tous les autres l'attendaient devant la porte de sa classe. Et elle sentait qu'elle allait subir leur remontrance pour ne pas avoir réussi à garder ces nerfs. Mais quand elle avait compris qu'ils étaient là pour un autre problème plus grave, Rosalie s'était quelque peu calmée et attendait qu'ils lui expliquent la raison de cette réunion.

Et quand elle finit par comprendre que cela avait avoir avec l'enfant qui avait été abandonné devant leur maison, elle était restée figer à cette nouvelle.

On avait abandonné un être si fragile devant chez eux. Et d'après le message de Carlisle envoyé à Edward, cet enfant n'était pas totalement humain. Un petit être surnaturel.

Et alors qu'elle entendait les siens délibérer sur une telle présence, surtout qu'Alice ne parvenait plus à voir Carlisle et Esmé, bien qu'ils soient tous les deux toujours vivant. Cette nouvelle redonna un étrange espoir à Rosalie.

Celle que si l'enfant n'était pas totalement humain, un être mi-humains et mi-surnaturel, cela leur permettrait peut être de le garder. Et de l'élever parmis eux.

D'aimer un si petit être comme elle l'avait toujours voulu.

Bien évidemment, cela l'inquiétait que les dires d'Alice, sur le fait que l'enfant pouvait être un loup-garou. Leur ennemi mortel. Mais si cela avait été le cas, Carlisle ne leur aurait pas demandé de rentrer, il se serait lui-même charger de l'affaire en ramenant ce petit chez les Quileutes qui se seraient charger de l'enfant.

Alors ayant gardé ces doutes et ces envies maternelles qui étaient remontés en flèches, Rosalie avait suivis la voiture d'Edward avec Emmett à ces côtés, jusqu'à chez eux. Et quand Carlisle leur expliqua ce qu'il devait faire, tous en les mettant en garde, indirectement, de faire attention à ce qu'ils feraient, elle n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde.

Etant rentrée la première à la maison, à vitesse humaine, elle s'était diriger vers le salon, là ou elle entendait Esmé et l'enfant, en écoutant les petits battements de son cœur résonner. Alors qu'elle s'imprégna de l'odeur de la petite, inspirant à fond pour s'habituer à ce parfum qui ne pouvait pas appartenir à un loup-garou.

L'arôme floral était d'une douceur exquise qui lui mit rapidement l'eau à la bouche, mais se rappelant que ce sang appartenait à un enfant, Rosalie put contenir ces bas instincts. Et fixa Esmé attendant que cette dernière se retourne avec son précieux chargement.

Alors quand elle la vit pour la première fois, ce n'était pas vraiment le fait que c'était un bébé qui ne devait pas avoir encore six mois, qu'Esmé tenait dans ces bras, tout en lui donnant le biberon, qui la choquait. Mais plutôt le regard de la petite Isabella qui était vrillée sur eux, autant que son apparence physique.

Isabella avait une peau pâle aussi blanche que la neige qui contrastait avec ces petites boucles brunes, qui devenaient presque cuivré sous les lumières. Alors que des oreilles qui ne pouvaient qu'appartenir à un chat, jaillissaient de ces cheveux en se dressant au dessus de sa tête, avec une fourrure d'un noir d'encre tacheté de tache d'un bleu nuit, identique à la queue de chat qui battait l'air sous elle. Qui battait l'air en rythme avec les tétêment qu'elle avait en buvant son biberon.

Tandis que son nez était celui d'un nez de chat aussi, avec les moustaches qui allait avec et qui remuait, pour sentir les nouvelles odeurs qu'elle pouvait humer émanant des nouveaux arrivants. Et que sa bouche qui était déjà bien définis pour un nouveaux nés, était pleine et d'un rouge sang, laissait entrevoir des petites canines qui s'était renfermer sur la tétine de son biberon.

Mais c'était son regard qui accrocha celui de Rosalie, tout comme les autres à ces côtés comme elle devait sans douter. Ces prunelles d'une couleur chocolat au lait avec des tâches couleur émeraude et doré qui semblaient briller, et rendant son regard encore plus intense qu'il ne l'était déjà. Et Rosalie eut cette nette impression d'avoir les yeux d'une femme face à elle, et non de celle d'un bébé de quelques mois.

Adorable était le mot qui pouvait le plus la qualifier.

Mais étrange et fascinante étaient aussi des qualificatifs qui pouvaient lui aller, parce qu'elle semblait avoir cette attrait, cette attirance qui vous attirait à elle comme des abeilles au miel.

Et se fut la réplique amuser et blagueuse d'Emmett qui la fit sortir de sa contemplation :

_ Nous qui croyons avoir à faire à un chien, on se retrouve à faire à un chat.

Pour toute réponse, Rosalie lui donna un coup sur l'arrière du crâne, lui faisant pousser un cri d'exclamation et de surprise. Alors qu'elle s'était déjà détourner de son compagnon et que doucement, se rapprocha de la petite qui avait lâché son biberon et avait concentré son attention sur les cinq autres Cullen.

_ Bonjour Isabella. Je m'appel Rosalie. Carlisle et Esmé sont mes parents et le grand dadais idiot derrière moi c'est Emmett, mon compagnon. Et tu as aussi mes autres frères et sœurs, Alice et Jasper qui sont ensemble et Edward, le parfait célibataire. Dis-moi, est ce que tu voudrais faire partis de notre famille ?

Si les Cullen était quelque peu surpris de la présentation de Rosalie à l'encontre de la petite. Ils le furent encore plus, hormis Esmé et Carlisle, qui virent la petite Isabella, tendre ces petites mains vers Rosalie, attendant que cette dernière la prenne dans ces bras.

Et ne se faisant pas inviter deux fois, Rosalie se rapprocha d'Esmé à une vitesse humaine et tout doucement, attrapa Isabella sous les bras avant de la poser délicatement sur sa hanche. Tandis que la petite tenait facilement droite contre elle, sa tête pencher sur le côté en vrillant son regard dans celui de Rosalie, avant qu'elle ne s'empresse de tourner ces yeux vers ces boucles blondes.

La seconde suivante, Isabella se mit à jouer avec les cheveux de Rosalie, se mettant à les lisser entre ces doigts et à les caresser de ces petites paumes. Jusqu'au moment où celles-ci se mirent à chatouiller son petit museau de chat et qu'elle se mit à inspirer comme si elle allait se mettre à éternuer.

_ Tiens là bien Rose, sinon tu vas là…

Mais la mise en garde d'Esmé ne put être terminé, qu'Isabella fit un énorme éternuement qui faillit bien surprendre Rosalie quand la petite fillette laissa apparaitre un gros chat noir à la place. Heureusement qu'elle possédait un contrôle de fer, sinon les bras de Rosalie se serait desserrer et le bébé serait tombé.

D'abord choquer, étonner puis attendris et touché, Rosalie ne put s'empêcher d'admirer le bébé félin, qui devait être sans nul doute, être un bébé panthère. Avec cette fourrure touffue et soyeuse d'un noir d'encre, consteller de tâches d'un bleu nuit qui semblait devenir d'un bleu clair sous l'éclairage du salon au dessus d'elle. Tandis que ces petits yeux, avec les mêmes prunelles, toujours aussi envoutante, observait Rosalie surprise avant qu'un autre éternuement ne la prenne de nouveau.

Ou cette fois-ci, le bébé panthère portant sa tenue de bébé, disparut de nouveau pour laisser place à la petite Isabella. Avec toujours ces oreilles, son museau et moustaches, et sa queue de chat. Ou plutôt de panthère.

_ Qu'est ce qui vient de se passer ? Demanda Rosalie alors qu'elle jetait un œil à son compagnon et ses frères et sœurs, pour être sur de ne pas avoir rêvé de ce qui venait de se produire.

Et aux vus de leurs grand yeux éberluer alors qu'ils avaient un bon de gazelle, comme pour s'écarter de la petite, pour se mettre à l'abri, quelque peu effrayer d'une telle créature. Alors que seul Edward ne semblait pas avoir bougé de sa place, son regard noir vrillé sur l'enfant concentré et semblant énervé de ne pas réussir quelque chose.

Rosalie ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire ironique, voyant des êtres qui étaient classés comme les plus dangereux prédateurs au monde, être terrifiés par un être aussi petit et adorable qu'était Isabella.

_ Isabella est à moitié chat, moitié humaine. C'est la capacité que possèdent ceux de son espèce, un peu comme les Quileutes qui sont capable de prendre une forme lupine, son peuple prend l'apparence de félin. De panthère pour être plus exacte expliqua Carlisle.

_ Et il semblerait que chaque fois qu'elle éternue, son corps humain se transforme en chat sans qu'elle puisse l'en empêcher. Elle m'a fais le même coup tout à l'heure en éternuant, après avoir joué avec mes cheveux avoua Esmé tout en passant ces doigts dans ces boucles caramel qui reposaient sur son épaule droite.

_ Mais elle est quoi au juste ? Parce que je ne suis pas contre de garder la petite surtout que ma Rosie s'en est attaché mais…

_ Emmett. Non ! Cria Carlisle quand il vit la « bêtise » arriver.

Sans prendre la moindre « précaution », Emmett avait finis par rejoindre Rosalie, sans jeter un œil d'abord à la petite. Et quand il voulut poser la main sur sa tête, curieux de toucher à ces oreilles de chat, il avait finis par se retrouver encastrer dans le mur du salon. A la surprise générale de tous, alors que Carlisle et Esmé se frappaient la tête de la main, et que les trois autres Cullen, en l'occurrence, Edward, Alice et Jasper se précipitèrent vers Emmett, tout en avisant la petite et son « bouclier ».

_ Qu'est ce que…

_ Cette petite possède un bouclier physique qui apparait quand elle se sent menacer ou quand on finit par la surprendre. En t'approchant trop vite d'elle Emmett, tu lui as fais peur et elle t'a envoyé balader, ne voulant pas que tu la touches expliqua Carlisle.

Tout en désignant le voile miroitant qui l'avait englobé, lui, Esmé et Rosalie dans la protection, émanant du petit corps d'Isabella, qui s'était caché derrière les cheveux de cette dernière. Quelque peu effrayer par la carrure et l'imposante prestance d'Emmett.

_ C'est pour ça que je ne peux pas vous voir, ni que Jasper ne pouvait pas ressentir vos émotions. Tant que vous resterez tous les trois dans son « bouclier », je ne parviens plus à discerner votre avenir. Mais si c'est un bouclier physique alors Edward devrait…

_ Mais je n'entends strictement rien venant d'elle s'exclama ce dernier quelque peu courroucer. J'ai l'impression qu'elle ne pense à rien mais aux vus de la situation, cette… petite doit bien penser à quelque chose pour qu'elle ait pus réagir de la sorte.

_ Alors son bouclier doit être aussi mental dans ce cas. C'est tout a fais fascinant.

_ Oui. D'accord Carlisle, c'est impressionnant. Parvenir à m'envoyer valdinguer contre le mur sa l'est. Tout comme de bloquer les dons d'Edward, Jasper et Alice. Mais moi, ce que j'aimerais bien comprendre, c'est comment on est arrivé à avoir cette petite sur le pas de notre porte ? Demanda Emmett, tout en réussissant à sortir du trou dans le mur et en gardant une certaine distance de sécurité, ne voulant nullement refaire un vol plané.

_ Allez tous vous asseoir. Je vais vous lire la lettre que la mère de Bella nous à laisser déclara Esmé, tout en attrapant un papier plier en deux sur la table basse.

_ Parce qu'en plus sa mère nous a laissé une lettre ?

_ Edward.

Après la remontrance muette de Carlisle adresser à son fils, Edward alla s'appuyer contre le mur du salon, celui se trouvant le plus loin du bébé, vrillant toujours son regard noir sur elle. Tandis que Rosalie s'installait sur le fauteuil au côté de Carlisle, avec la petite toujours dans ces bras. Et qu'Esmé s'installa de l'autre côté d'elle, alors qu'Emmett, Alice et Jasper prirent le canapé d'en face et attendirent que leur mère leur lise la lettre de la mère de Bella.

_**Cher Cullen**_

_**Je peux imaginer l'incompréhension et la confusion qui doit vous habiter quand vous découvrirez ma fille sur le pas de votre porte, que j'ai abandonné à vos soins.**_

_**Ne penser pas que cet acte était seulement un coup de tête, que je n'étais pas une mère digne ou que je n'étais pas capable d'élever ma propre fille moi-même. J'ai décidé de l'abandonner car elle courrait un grave danger. Ma fille ne pourra pas être en sécurité avec moi, mais avec vous elle le sera.**_

_**Ne croyez pas que j'ignore complètement qui vous êtes réellement. Je sais que vous êtes des vampires « végétariens », se nourrissant exclusivement d'animaux, en espérant que vous ne serez pas tenté par le côté félin de ma fille… mais je m'égare dans mon explication. Je sais qu'au nombre de step, trois d'entre vous possède des dons extraordinaire et pas des moindres. Un télépathe, un empathe et un omniscient. Qui doit surement, en ce moment même, en présence de ma fille, ne pas arriver à utiliser leur pouvoir, je reviendrais plus tard en donnant la raison dans ma lettre.**_

_**Les doutes que vous avez sur les origines de ma fille Carlisle, sont bien réel. Sachez bien que toutes les histoires ou rumeurs que vous aviez entendues pendant votre « séjour » chez les Volturi, est bien fondée. Nous existons… ou plutôt nous avons existés… je reviendrais aussi plus tard sur la signification de l'emploi du passé que j'utilise.**_

_**Mais pour éviter tout éventuel surprise à l'avenir, en particulier sur le fait, que vous les vampires, ne connaissez uniquement le nom de mon peuple, et non tous les points qui font de nous des êtres exceptionnel.**_

_**Première information, sachez que ma petite Bella – le surnom que j'ai trouvé à ma Isabella – est venue au monde le 13 septembre2012. Et je parle véritablement du 13, qui est passé il y a plus d'une semaine. Ma fille n'a que quelques jours à peine en vérité, bien qu'elle donne cette impression d'avoir près de cinq mois et tout cela pour une raison bien spécifique.**_

_**Ma fille – votre fille – va au cours de ces 7 premières années d'existence, grandir à une vitesse phénoménale. Avant de se stabiliser à ces 7 ans, jour ou elle en fera, physiquement parlante, 16. Et dès lors, elle gardera pour toujours l'apparence d'une jeune femme de 16 ans.**_

_**Pour plus de précision sur sa croissance accélérer, Bella va, au cours de sa première année, avoir une croissance très rapide, si bien que le jour de ces un an, elle en paraitra en avoir 10. Et à partir de ce jour, elle aura une croissance humaine, des plus basiques, finissant par atteindre l'apparence de ces 16 ans, à ces 7 ans.**_

_**En ce qui concerne son apparence physique, Bella conservera ces caractéristiques de chat (oreilles, museau et queue) jusqu'à ces 1 ans, là ou elle parviendra sans peine à devenir totalement humaine. A contrôler en quelque sorte son changement de l'état de mi-chat mi-humain, à celle d'humaine à part entière. Et dès ce jour, j'aimerais que vous l'inscriviez à l'école, pour qu'elle puisse rencontrer des êtres humains et se lier d'amitié avec certains d'entre eux.**_

_**D'avoir une vie des plus humaines possibles.**_

_**Ce n'est que lorsque ma fille aura ces 7 ans, qu'elle pourra prendre, totalement, l'apparence de son chat. En l'occurrence de sa panthère sans problème, elle saura quoi faire le moment venu. Mais vous devriez être extrêmement prudent, tant que ma fille n'aura pas atteint ces 7 ans et ou elle pourra prendre la forme de son félin autant de fois qu'elle le souhaite, d'ici-là, elle pourra, par accident, prendre la forme de sa panthère.**_

_**Lorsqu'elle sera enrhumée vous devrez la garder impérativement à la maison, car à chaque éternuement, elle se transformera en chat et je ne crois pas que cela sera facile de l'expliquer au commun des mortelles. Autre problème, lorsqu'elle sera prise dans une forte émotion ou la colère, la panthère pourra prendre le dessus sur elle et intervenir. Dans ces cas-là, vous devrez faire attentivement attention et la calmer le plus vite possible, et à rester prudent, elle pourrait vous faire du mal sans s'en rendre compte.**_

_**Question régime alimentaire, Bella se nourrit de nourriture humaine et elle développera en grandissant, son envie et son besoin de chasser du gibier. Ne soyez pas surpris si elle venait à boire le sang des biches qu'elle attrapera, c'est tout a fais normal pour l'une d'entre nous. Vos partis de chasse pourraient être forts amusant avec elle dans les parages.**_

_**Sinon, en parlant de pouvoir. Comme vous avez dus le voir, Bella possède un puissant et redoutable bouclier, qui peut la protéger, aussi bien « mentalement » que « physiquement ». Tant que Bella ne sera pas mis en confiance et rassurer par chacun de vous, qui serait là pour la protéger, vos dons seront bloquer en sa présence. Ou tout simplement, qu'elle vous empêchera de les utiliser contre elle.**_

_**Lorsqu'elle sera en confiance et rassurer, et qu'elle aura un contact « physique » avec vous, Bella s'imprégnera dans votre aura et sera capable de vous englober dans son bouclier, n'importe ou, ou vous soyez et ne fera plus obstacle à l'utilisation de vos dons.**_

_**Bien sur, cela s'applique uniquement à Alice et à Jasper, qui pourront facilement voir son avenir et ressentir ces émotions. Je crains fort que son esprit sera toujours inaccessible pour Edward, qui devra apprendre à la connaitre comme tous le monde.**_

_**J'en reviens à présent à l'emploi du passé que j'ai cité plutôt dans ma lettre. Pour être claire, sachez que lorsque vous serez entrain de lire cette lettre, je serais déjà morte et bruler par mes ennemis. Les premiers qui vous viendrait à l'esprit, sera sans nul doute les Volturis, mais croyez moi, les Volturis à côté de mes véritables ennemis, paraissent être des enfants de cœur.**_

_**La menace qui plane sur ma fille est bien réel, et je comprendrais que vous soyez terrorisé et plus qu'inquiet de l'ennemi que vous aurez à faire face dans un avenir incertain. Mais je vous le demande sincèrement et avec tout l'amour qu'une mère à pour son enfant, qu'elle désire protéger ardemment, prenez soin de ma fille. Elle est venue au monde grâce à l'amour de deux êtres opposer qu'était moi et son père, qui, pour nous protéger toutes les deux, c'est sacrifier pour nous permettre de fuir.**_

_**Par pitié, je vous en conjure, ne faites pas que nos sacrifices aient été en vain. Notre choix de mourir pour la sécurité et l'avenir de notre enfant ne doit pas être oublié, et Bella le sait. Même si elle parait jeune, elle comprend déjà les évènements qui se passent autour d'elle. Et le moment venu, quand elle sera prêtre, elle pourra répondre à toutes vos questions sur notre race et ces ennemis, que vous devrez affronter. Mais pas seuls.**_

_**Mon peuple avait des alliés, de très puissants alliés. En espérant qu'il soit toujours vivant lorsque Bella décidera, si elle le consent, à venger nos morts, la mienne, celle de son père et de nos sœurs. Bella aura besoin de vous.**_

_**Vous la protégerez autant qu'elle vous protégera.**_

_**Elle veillera sur vous autant que vous sur elle.**_

_**Avec elle, vous découvrirez une autre parcelle surnaturelle qui compose le monde dans lequel vous vivez. Et vous serez prêt à y faire face le moment venu.**_

_**Tenez là éloigner des Volturi. Je ne souhaite pas que ces êtres cupides, abjectes et sans cœur qu'ils sont, mette la main sur elle.**_

_**Merci de veiller sur mon trésor, en sachant que vous prendrez soin d'elle comme votre fille et votre sœur.**_

_**Merci de tout cœur et au revoir ma chérie.**_

_**Maman et Papa t'aime. Et nous veillerons toujours sur toi depuis l'autre côté. Vis et aime.**_

_**Adieu.**_

_**Maman.**_

A la fin de la lecture d'Esmé, tous les Cullen demeurèrent silencieux tandis que Rosalie porta son regard sur Bella, assise sur ces genoux. Cette dernière trop concentré à jouer avec les cheveux de Rosalie, bien que la Cullen ait pertinemment remarqué le regard triste qui nimbait ces prunelles.

Même si elle restait un bébé, Bella semblait assurément comprendre ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Et qu'elle avait compris qu'elle ne reverrait plus jamais ces parents, tous les deux morts pour lui permettre d'avoir un avenir et une vie, loin de ce danger qui la guettait.

_ Nous n'allons pas l'abandonner, n'est ce pas ? Nous allons respecter le vœu de ces parents ? Demanda Rosalie, désirant véritablement garder cette petite et veiller sur elle comme à la prunelle de ces yeux.

_ Mais il reste tout de même le détail de la menace qui plane au dessus d'elle. La mère à déclarer que ces derniers étaient pire que les Volturi remarqua Jasper à ce propos.

_ Ne me dit pas que tu as peur Jasper. Moi je suis partant pour qu'on veille sur la petite et si ces… je-ne-sais-quoi en ont après elle, je serais là pour leur botter les fesses répliqua Emmett en bombant son torse et en donnant un coup de poing sur sa poitrine, voulant être viril.

_ Bien évidemment, Esmé et moi avons décidé de tenir compte du dernier vœu des parents de Bella. Cette petite ne sera nullement en sécurité chez des humains ou encore même chez les Quileutes. Bien évidemment, vous avez tous votre mot à dire et nous voterons si…

_ Il n'y a pas besoin de vote Carlisle. Nous gardons cette petite bien sur, n'est ce pas Emmett ? Demanda Rosalie en se tournant vers son compagnon, le mettant au défi de la contredire.

Même si elle savait qu'il ne pouvait rien lui refuser, bien que l'éventualité d'un prochain combat, le mette en haleine.

_ Bien sur que je suis pour de la garder. Et rater le combat du siècle, à ça non, hors de question. Qu'il vienne ces trucs et ils auront à faire à moi promit Emmett en se levant de sa place, avant de se rapprocher tout doucement de la petite pour ne pas l'effrayer. Je te promets ma puce, que rien ne t'arrivera tant que ton grand frère sera là pour toi.

A la déclaration d'Emmett, tous les autres Cullen restèrent sans voix, attendant de voir qu'elle sera la réaction de Bella à son encontre. Alors que Rosalie ne put s'empêcher de lancer un regard et un sourire fier à son compagnon, heureuse qu'il s'attache à la sécurité de la petite de la sorte.

Et comme avec Rosalie, lui parler avec gentillesse et douceur était le meilleur atout pour gagner sa confiance. Alors elle ne fut pas surprise de voir Bella se pencher en avant et tendre ces bras vers Emmett, qui lui souria pour ensuite l'attraper délicatement dans ces bras et de se redresser avec la petite contre lui.

_ Tu vas voir, quand tu seras en âge d'aller chasser, je te ferais gouter à du grizzli. Tu vas voir comme c'est délicieux.

_ Emmett.

_ Bah quoi, c'est vrai s'excusa l'ours de la famille à l'encontre du cri outré de sa mère, alors que Rosalie n'avait pus s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel à sa réplique.

Il faudrait qu'elle surveille l'éducation qu'Emmett donnerait à Bella, parce que Rosalie ne voulait vraiment que son compagnon fasse l'idiot avec la petite.

_ Jasper ? Alice ? Demanda Carlisle en se tournant vers eux, attendant de savoir leur point de vue sur la question.

_ Moi aussi je suis pour l'avis de la garder. Tu vas voir ma chérie, je veillerais à t'habiller à la mode et tu seras magnifique. Qu'est ce que tu en dis ? Demanda Alice en se rapprochant d'Emmett, alors que la petite vrillait son regard sur elle.

Et comme Bella l'avait fais avec elle, puis avec Emmett, la petite refit la même chose avec Alice. Tendant ces bras vers le lutin, celle-ci ne put s'empêcher de sautiller sur place avant de prendre Bella dans ces bras et de se mettre à lui dire tout ce qu'elle ferait toutes les deux. Les soirées pyjama, les séances shopping et tout le reste. Pendant que la petite semblait intéresser par ces cheveux courts, s'amusant à tenter d'attraper ces mèches rebelles et qu'Alice essaya de mettre loin de sa portée, ne voulant nullement qu'elle lui tire les cheveux.

Avant qu'Alice ne se fige un bref instant et ne se remette à sautiller sur place, faisant rire la petite alors qu'Edward ne put s'empêcher de grogner dans son coin.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

_ Je revois. Je veux dire… je vois l'avenir de nouveau et surtout… je vous l'avenir de Bella. Elle va être magnifique en grandissant avoua Alice.

_ Est-ce que tu voix ceux qui en ont après elle ? Demanda Jasper.

_ Non. Ces derniers doivent la croire morte pour ne pas se lancer à sa poursuite. Sa mère avait raison. Elle a veillée à ce que ces derniers ne se lancent pas à sa poursuite maintenant. J'aimerais bien savoir ce qui pourrait leur faire savoir qu'elle est encore vivante ? Se demanda Alice en se mettant à plonger dans ces visions, tentant sans doute de chercher le déclencheur.

_ Allez les mecs ! Ils ne restent plus que vous deux qui vous vous n'êtes pas présenter à Bella remarqua Emmett en se tournant vers ces deux frères.

Jasper toujours assis sur le fauteuil alors qu'Edward était toujours appuyer contre le mur, les bras croisé sur la poitrine, son regard, toujours noir, vriller sur Bella.

_ J'éviterais pour l'instant. Ce n'est pas sur de me confier la petite, je pourrais lui faire du mal sans m'en rendre compte remarqua Jasper, leur rappelant qu'il était le plus faible de la famille, question résistance au sang.

_ Tu vois Bella. Lui c'est Jasper, mon compagnon. Il ne peut pas te prendre dans ces bras parce qu'il a peur de te faire du mal. Tu ne pourras lui faire un petite geste ? Lui demanda Alice.

Alors que tous les Cullen, hormis Edward, sourirent en voyant la petite pencher la tête en fixant Alice, puis Jasper, avant de se reconcentrer sur le lutin. L'instant d'après, Bella tendait sa petite main droite vers Jasper, l'invitant à lui serrer la main.

Lui souriant mais restant sur ces gardes, Jasper leva doucement son bras droit avant de doser sa force et d'enrouler délicatement ces doigts autour de la petite main de Bella. Qui lui rendit son sourire, tandis que Jasper inclina de la tête.

_ Moi aussi. Je ressens de nouveau les émotions de tout le monde. Ainsi que ceux de Bella.

_ Qu'est ce qu'elle ressent ? Lui demanda Esmé curieuse.

_ Elle est curieuse. Un léger sentiment de peur et de culpabilité. Mais elle est en confiance. Elle ne nous craint pas avoua Jasper.

_ Moi ce que j'aimerais bien savoir, c'est ce qu'elle est au juste ?

_ Calme-toi Edward. Viens donc la voir au lieu d'être bougon dans ton coin.

_ Je ne suis pas bougon Jasper. Je veux simplement que Carlisle nous dise le nom de la race de cette … fillette.

Après la remarque d'Edward, Bella se mit à remuer mal à l'aise dans les bras d'Alice alors qu'elle était prête à pleurer, obligeant l'instinct maternel et protecteur de Rosalie de remonter en flèche. Et avant même qu'Esmé avait fais un seul pas vers elle, Rosalie avait déjà prise Bella dans ces bras à sa vitesse vampirique et se mettait à bercer la petite contre sa poitrine, tout en fusillant Edward du regard.

_ C'est quoi ton problème à toi ?

_ Mon problème c'est que je veux connaitre la race qu'on a devant nous… le voilà mon problème répliqua Edward.

_ Ce n'est pas parce que tu es incapable de lire dans son esprit et le nôtre par la même occasion, parce qu'on est dans sa ligne de mire ? Demanda Alice.

_ Elle te frustre autant qu'elle t'énerve mais elle t'attire. Tu te sens attirer par elle remarqua Jasper.

_ La seule chose qui m'attire chez cette gamine s'est son sang gronda Edward qui ne parvint plus à se retenir.

Et la seconde suivante, surprenant tout le monde sans qu'ils ne puissent rien faire et le stopper à temps, Edward, le regard noir affamer, s'élança comme un fauve chassant sa proie, droit sur Bella, toujours dans les bras de Rosalie.

_ Edward !

* * *

Voila pour aujourdh'ui

le chapitre avec le pdv d'Edward sera poster dans la semaine :)

sinon petite information pour la suite des évenements:

tous les chapitres qui suivront ensuite sera du pdv d'Edward jusqu'au moment ou je mettrais des pdv de Bella quand elle sera un peu plus grande, j'ai l'intention de garder la menace qui pèse sur elle, pour plusieurs chapitres avant la révélation

sinon j'attend vos com avec impatience et donner moi vos hypohèses, si vous en avez, sur le nom de la race de Bella ;)

big bis a+

Sabrinabella


	8. Chapitre 7 Une race divine

**Merci a tous pour vos com et voici la suite avec la révélation de ce qu'est Bella, ainsi que le Pdv d'Edward :)**

**sinon je n'ai que deux choses à vous dire Bonne Lecture**

**Sabrinabella**

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Une race divine**

**Pdv Edward :**

Il était énervé.

Il était bloqué.

Il n'entendait rien.

Mais alors rien du tout.

Le vide complet. Le vide total.

C'était à la fois apaisant, mais à la fois frustrant.

Il avait passé ces 90 ans d'existence à entendre les pensées des gens autour de lui.

Il s'en était fais une raison, jamais sa tête ne pourrait demeurer dans le silence avec son incapacité à stopper son don de télépathie. Il n'avait jamais pus. Il n'avait jamais trouvé le moyen de faire cesser les voix dans sa tête.

Mais aujourd'hui, c'était le cas. Il n'entendait plus rien. Son don de télépathie était inefficace sur la petite face à lui. Et cela pour la première fois de sa vie de vampire.

Depuis le début, du message envoyer par Carlisle, jusqu'à l'aboutissement de la lettre de la mère de la… petite, Edward n'avait rien entendus. Et il avait laissé les siens discuter entre eux et découvrir par eux-mêmes du don de l'enfant. Alors que lui, dans son coin, tentait de percer ce mur et d'atteindre ces pensées. Autant venant d'elle que de ces parents qui se trouvaient autour d'elle.

Enfin, il pouvait lire leurs pensées quand son bouclier « physique » ne les englobait pas tous les deux. Mais il ne pouvait pas la discerner dans leurs esprits, comme si elle n'existait pas vraiment.

Edward pouvait lire dans leurs esprits qu'ils avaient, tous les deux commencé à nourrir des instincts parentaux envers elle, mais pourtant, il ne la voyait pas. Quand Carlisle et Esmé la regardaient, Edward ne voyait pas son image à travers leurs yeux. Comme si sa mère portait du vide… ou plutôt, avait quelque chose mais qu'il ne parvenait pas à discerner.

La seule chose qu'il voyait dans leurs esprits, était une espèce de voile miroitant qui englobait quelque chose sans pouvoir le discerner. Le même que le bouclier que « Bella » projetait autour d'elle pour protéger les autres.

Bella, diminutif d'Isabella, était le prénom de la petite. Quel était son nom de famille, il n'en avait aucune idée. Sa mère avait, semble-t'il, oublier ce détail dans sa lettre et il ne pouvait se demander si c'était vrai. Si ces parents s'étaient bel et bien sacrifier pour la survie de leur enfant ?

Mais aux vus de la situation, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter et d'avoir peur pour sa famille. D'avoir peur que cette petite leur attire de grave ennuis, en particulier aux vus de la lettre de la mère les prévenant que les ennemis de sa fille était bien plus redoutable que les Volturi. Il avait de quoi être inquiet.

Sauf que l'inquiétude était le bas maux de ces soucis.

Le fait qu'il était incapable de lire dans son esprit, de briser ce mur qui l'empêchait d'atteindre ces pensées l'irritait au plus haut point. Mais le plus gros de ces problèmes était une chose qu'il ne pouvait nullement réfuter et se mettre à l'évidence d'une chose : son sang l'attirait.

Horriblement.

Dangereusement.

Captivante.

Fascinante.

Secouant la tête, Edward tenta de se sortir ces idées de la tête alors qu'il pouvait pleinement sentir le monstre en lui, essayer de prendre le dessus sur sa conscience. Son odeur, le parfum qu'elle dégageait, ce doux fumet qui lui frétillait les narines alors que le feu se répandait dans sa gorge.

Mais pas seulement le feu ardent qu'il connaissait quand il était assoiffé. Non. Ce feu, cette soif était plus brûlant, plus violent, plus… volcanique. Il avait l'impression que sa gorge avait été asséchée après avoir bus de la lave en fusion, que s'en était impossible de contenir le monstre qui réclamait sa délivrance.

Sa libération de boire du sang.

Son sang.

Le sang d'un bébé.

Le sang de Bella.

C'était ce qui l'avait gardé conscient de ne pas le faire et de ne pas laisser le monstre prendre le dessus sur ces résolutions. Et il espérait de tout cœur, de pouvoir tenir et d'y faire face.

Seulement plus les minutes passaient et plus la tentation se faisait de plus en plus grande. Plus il voyait les siens se faire à la présence de Bella et surtout, qu'Alice et Jasper purent regagner leur pouvoir, et facilement l'utiliser sur elle, le rendait à la fois nerveux et énerver.

Surtout que les visions d'Alice, les images qu'elle voyait du futur de Bella étaient à la fois, incompréhensibles et impossible. Surtout aux vus de ce qu'il voulait faire. De ce que le monstre, en lui, voulait d'elle alors ce que voyait Alice était infaisable.

Innimaginable.

Si Alice voyait la petite grandir et atteindre ces 16 ans à ces 7 ans, Edward put constater à quel point le bébé… adorable qu'il avait sous les yeux, deviendrait une jeune femme d'une grande beauté. Et encore, il ne « mâchait » pas ces mots.

Au cours de ces 90 ans d'existence, jamais il n'avait rencontré de femme qui aurait pus attirer son regard de cette façon. Rosalie était considérée comme l'image même de la beauté. Mais… Bella représentait, sans conteste, la beauté à l'état pure et naturelle.

Néanmoins ce n'était pas ces images là qui l'ébranlèrent vraiment, mais plutôt une en particulier qui faillit bien le mettre chaos sur place. Une scène ou il se voyait, face à une jeune Bella de 16 ans, lui remettre une bague qu'il faisait glisser à son annulaire gauche, le sourire aux lèvres, tandis qu'elle le regardait avec cette lueur dans les yeux, qu'il voyait chez les femmes combler. Et il reconnaissait cette bague pour ayant appartenus à sa mère biologique.

C'était sa bague de fiançaille.

Il finirait par demander Bella en mariage.

Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose.

Il allait tomber amoureux d'elle.

Impossible.

Infaisable.

Innimaginable.

La seule chose qu'il désirait d'elle, s'était son sang et uniquement son sang. Il n'y avait rien d'autre là-dessous. Et de toute façon, comment pourrait-il aimer un bébé dont le sang se trouvait être la chose la plus délicieuse qu'il avait sentis depuis sa renaissance entant que vampire.

Il n'y avait pas d'amour dans les bas instincts qui remontaient à la surface, en sentant son parfum des plus envoutants.

Alors, bien évidemment, quand il avait vus Jasper, parvenir à la toucher et à doser sa force, le plus faible de la famille dans sa résistance au sang. Cela l'avait non seulement énerver mais aussi irriter pour une raison qu'il ignorait complètement.

Et bien évidemment, la remarque de Jasper, sur les émotions qu'il ressentait en la présence de Bella, avait mis le feu au poudre. Le feu qui avait fait exploser le volcan dans sa gorge, faisant ressortir brusquement et avec une violence inouïe le monstre en lui.

Ou avant même qu'il n'est pus comprendre, il se voyait se jeter droit sur Bella. Dans l'intention première d'étancher sa soif alors que le monstre, en lui, se mit à rire de la faible résistance que donnait Rosalie, en tentant de la soustraire à sa vue en lui tournant le dos.

Mais ce qu'Edward avait oublié, tout comme le monstre en lui, c'est que lorsqu'elle se sentait menacer, le bouclier de Bella se propageait autour d'elle pour la protéger. Et dans ce cas présent, il s'étendit une nouvelle fois autour d'elle, autant qu'autour de Rosalie sauf qu'à la surprise générale de tous, il ne fit pas qu'uniquement d'arrêter Edward.

Il l'envoya littéralement « balader » dehors.

Percutant le mur comme s'il était rentré dans un autre vampire, comme Emmett par exemple, Edward put nettement sentir cette force le repousser. Comme si une sorte d'étau s'était refermer autour de lui, le voile miroitant formant comme une main qui l'avait piégé, pour ensuite le faire sortir du salon à grande vitesse.

Et avec aucune délicatesse.

Avant même qu'il n'est pus saisir quoi que se soit, il se sentit percuter la baie vitrer à l'arrière de la maison pour ensuite être durement, mais surement projeter contre l'un des chênes qui bordait leur jardin. Et sous le choc d'un tel déploiement venant de la petite, ayant pus projeter son bouclier d'aussi loin pour l'envoyer bouler, Edward resta un instant à genoux par terre, fixant son regard choquer droit vers la petite toujours dans les bras de Rosalie. Tandis que Carlisle et ces frères s'étaient empressés de le rejoindre alors qu'Esmé et Alice avaient entouré Rosalie, pour ainsi protéger l'enfant.

_ Pour un vole planer, c'était un vole plané Edward.

_ Sa suffit Emmett. Bonté divine mais qu'est ce qui t'a pris Edward ? Demanda Carlisle en fusillant son fils du regard, voulant à tout prix qu'il lui dise ce qu'il avait vraiment en tête.

_ Je ne sais pas Carlisle. C'est cette… petite… son sang m'attire plus que de raison. C'est la première fois que cela m'arrive. C'est… je ne peux pas rester auprès de cette enfant. Alors le fait que je suis dans l'incapacité de lire ces pensées, ne va pas arranger mon humeur. Mais je sais une chose, je ne peux pas rester ici.

_ Calme-toi Edward. Calme-toi. Tu vas d'abord te calmer et tu vas aller chasser. Tes frères vont t'accompagner et tu reviendras ensuite me voir, et nous discuterons. Puis, je vous parlerais de ce que je sais sur la race de Bella et son nom par la même occasion. Et que tout le monde soit à la réunion … et c'est non négociable Edward prévint Carlisle, voyant que ce dernier allait contredire son ordre de revenir.

Revenir dans une pièce ou Bella se tiendrait elle aussi.

Sa allait être un massacre.

Un massacre pour lui, surtout aux vus de la capacité de la petite à envoyer bouler ceux qui lui ferait du mal.

Mais Edward ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et avant même d'avoir vus Carlisle rejoindre la maison, il s'était déjà élancer dans la forêt, très vite suivis par Emmett et Jasper. A la recherche des proies les plus grosses du coin, Edward dut se diriger vers le Nord, vers la frontière entre les Etats Unis et le Canada, ne pouvant se satisfaire des cervidés de Forks.

Le feu volcanique de sa gorge avait besoin du sang d'un carnivore pour s'apaiser. Les pumas et les ours feraient des proies plus faciles pour calmer sa soif que le sang « pauvre » des cerfs dans ce cas ci.

Sauf que cela n'empêcha pas Edward de s'abreuver de cervidé quand il tombait sur un groupe des leurs entrain de se promener, tout en continuant sa course vers le secteur ou il avait le plus de chance de trouver des carnivores.

Cela lui prit plusieurs heures et après s'être « gaver » du sang de 11 cerfs, de 4 pumas et 2 ours. Edward se sentait bombé et près à régurgiter tous les litres de sang qu'il avait avalé, mais se retenant, il savait qu'il devait être complètement maitre de ces nerfs et de son contrôle sur le monstre en lui.

La prochaine fois qu'il reverrait Bella, il veillerait parfaitement à boucher ces narines et ne pas inspirer par la bouche, ne voulant guère gouter à son parfum sur la langue et d'avoir un avant gout de ce que pourrait être son sang dans sa bouche.

Secouant la tête de gauche à droite, tentant de ne pas se remémorer son odeur et de retrouver le volcan dans sa gorge, Edward prit une profonde inspiration et sans demander l'avis de ses frères, reprit le chemin du manoir.

Ou ne lui fallant qu'une demi-heure pour rentrer, Edward resta à l'orée de la forêt qui entourait leur jardin derrière leur maison, tentant d'entendre et de savoir ou se trouvait la petite chez eux.

Mais Edward, tout comme Emmett et Jasper durent se rendre compte qu'il ne restait que Carlisle dans la maison. Esmé, Alice, Rosalie et Bella ne s'y trouvaient plus, tandis que leur père vint les rejoindre dans le jardin.

_ Ou sont passés les autres ? Demanda Emmett alors qu'Edward s'obstinait à garder la bouche fermé.

_ Elles ont décidés d'aller chercher une « garde robe » pour Bella, comme de la nourriture pour bébé et du lait, elle doit surement adorer. On se chargera demain, moi et Esmé, d'aller chercher le mobilier pour sa chambre et tout le reste qui iront avec. Nous avons l'attention de l'installer dans la pièce à côté de la nôtre, Esmé rangera ces affaires d'ateliers dans la pièce au rez de chaussée leur prévena Carlisle à l'intention de ces trois fils.

_ La pièce à côté de la votre ? Tu sais sans doute Carlisle, que cette pièce se trouve aussi à côté de la mienne. C'est du suicide de mettre l'enfant, à seulement un mur de distance, de moi.

_ Vous pouvez nous laisser les garçons. Edward et moi devons aller discuter prévena Carlisle avant de montrer le chemin à son fils, pour aller discuter tranquillement dans son bureau.

Ne se le faisant pas répéter deux fois, Edward finit par suivre son père mais en veillant à ne pas respirer les odeurs dans le salon. Remerciant « mentalement » Carlisle d'avoir eut l'idée d'ouvrir toutes les portes fenêtres de la maison, laissant ainsi à l'air d'entrée et à faire respirer l'intérieur. Faisant ainsi disparaitre un peu l'odeur de Bella, comme si elle n'avait été présente chez eux que plusieurs jours auparavant.

Entrant dans le bureau de son père pendant que ce dernier refermait la porte derrière lui, Edward alla s'installer sur le siège en face de celui de son père, derrière son bureau. Fauteuil sur lequel Carlisle alla s'asseoir dès que son fils fut assis.

_ Alors Edward. Et si tu m'expliquais en détail ce qui t'es arrivé tout à l'heure ? Lui demanda Carlisle.

Et ne se le faisant pas redire deux fois, Edward lui raconta tout. En long. En large. En travers. Il lui rapporta tout. Aussi bien son malaise que son énervement. Son inquiétude que son envie. Sa confusion que son attirance et fascination pour l'enfant.

_ Si vous avez l'intention de garder l'enfant Carlisle, je ne devrais pas rester. Je mettrais la vie de cette petite en danger tant que je…

_ Tant que tu n'auras pas contrôlé la soif et l'attirance pour elle. Mais ne t'en fais donc pas Edward, tu y parviendras à le surmonter surtout aux vus de ce que m'a révélé Alice sur ce qu'elle a vus avoua Carlisle.

_ Et qu'est ce qu'elle t'a dis qu'elle ait vus ?

_ Qu'il n'existe qu'une seule raison qui fait que le sang de cette petite t'attire inexorablement ? Cela m'est arrivé autant qu'à moi ou qu'à Rosalie, et cela arrive à tout vampire. Il n'y a qu'un seul être au monde capable de nous attirer de cette façon avoua Carlisle.

Alors que dans son raisonnement, Edward se rappela des images qu'il avait vues dans la tête d'Alice. La demande en mariage qu'il faisait à Bella dans un avenir proche.

_ Non Carlisle. Je ne l'aime pas. La seule chose que j'aime chez elle, c'est son sang parce qu'il…

_ Il chante pour toi, Edward. Tu es attiré par elle parce que son chant chante pour toi. Bella est ta Tua Cantate. L'unique personne dont tu finiras par tomber amoureux.

_ C'est impossible Carlisle. Je suis un vampire et elle, elle est… elle est humaine. Même si j'ignore de quoi d'autre est fait son ADN, elle est humaine. Comment pourrais-je aimer un être aussi fragile et aussi pur qu'elle.

_ Je l'ignore Edward. Mais j'ai finis par apprendre, qu'en ce qui concerne l'Amour, ce dernier possède autant de visage que de facette. On ne peut le prévoir comme on ne peut l'empêcher d'agir ou l'éviter. Le véritable amour vient frapper à notre porte une seule fois d'entre nos vies et dans ce cas là, il faut le saisir parce qu'une fois qu'il disparait, on ne peut plus faire machine arrière lui expliqua Carlisle. Nous avons décidés de garder l'enfant et de veiller sur elle, quoiqu'ils nous en coutent Edward. A toi de voir ce que tu décides de faire ?

Le laissant dans ces réflexions, Carlisle finit de relever les yeux quand il entendit les voitures des filles revenir du sentier et finir par se garer devant la maison. Et Edward finit aussi par les entendre quand il parvint à entendre, quelques peu, les pensées de sa mère et de ses sœurs, alors que la petite se trouvait dans les bras d'Esmé, riant aux éclats.

Et en entendant ce son, aussi clair et pur que des petites cloches, Edward ne put s'empêcher de repenser au discours que son père venait de lui tenir.

Si c'était vrai.

Si la petite se trouvait être, bel et bien, celle qu'il avait attendus pendant 90 ans.

Si c'était elle son âme sœur.

Celle avec qui, il passerait son éternité. Pouvant enfin vivre, pleinement, l'amour que ces parents et ses frères et sœurs vivaient jour après jour. Si c'était enfin à son tour d'avoir une belle histoire.

Mais il ne devait pas oublier dans l'équation trois choses essentiels.

La première : s'était que Bella était encore un bébé.

La deuxième : plus du trois quart de son être désirait ardemment boire le sang de Bella.

Et le troisième : Bella devait le hair ou être tout simplement terroriser par lui, après son attaque de ce matin.

En claire, il avait vraiment mal commencé à la connaitre, autant qu'à se présenter lui-même.

Mais avant ça, avant qu'il ne puisse l'approcher et commencer à faire connaissance avec elle. Edward devait à tout prix se contrôler. Tout faire pour museler le monstre en lui et s'habituer à ce volcan dans sa gorge.

S'il réussissait ces deux points capitaux, alors il pourrait facilement s'approcher de Bella et débuter à connaitre la personne qui se cachait derrière ces yeux envoutant. Devant lui aussi, comme tout le monde, apprendre à la connaitre par la vieille méthode et sans télépathie.

Alors qu'il pouvait entendre ces deux frères rejoindre leurs compagnes pour les aider à décharger les voitures, Carlisle s'était levé de son siège et qu'il s'approchait de sa grande bibliothèque.

_ Que tout le monde se rassemble dans le salon… il est temps que je vous révèle la véritable nature de Bella prévena Carlisle à vois haute, sachant pertinemment que tout le monde l'entendrait dans toute la maison.

Et tandis qu'il entendait le reste de sa famille se diriger dans le salon avec Bella, Edward se tourna vers son père, qui était parvenu à lui bloquer l'accès à ces pensées, en se mettant à réciter des définitions médicales en plusieurs langues dans sa tête. Pendant qu'il avait retiré de ces étagères, l'un de ces plus vieux ouvrages, un volume d'une épaisseur de 50 pages, pages qui se trouvait être de très vieux parchemin.

Un ouvrage qu'Edward n'avait jamais vu de sa vie et qui avait dus demeurer dans les affaires personnelles de Carlisle, qu'il n'avait jamais osé toucher et regarder. Et que Carlisle ne devait, sans doute, pas sortir très souvent de son étagère.

_ Qu'est ce que c'est ?

_ Tu le sauras en bas, Edward. Allons rejoindre les autres à présent déclara Carlisle avant d'enjoindre ce dernier à le suivre jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée.

Suivant son père dans le salon, Edward avait cessé de respirer dans le bureau de ce dernier et en entrant dans le salon, n'hésita pas une seconde à prendre l'une des chaises de la pièce, et sans regarder personne, alla s'asseoir devant la porte de la baie vitrer ouvert. Etant à la fois à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur, pouvant à la fois sentir l'odeur de Bella et respirer l'air frais de la forêt.

Ne portant pas son regard sur le reste de sa famille, les voyant encercler Bella dans les bras d'Esmé, de telle sorte, à parer toute éventualité si jamais il perdait une fois encore le contrôle de ces « nerfs ». Alors qu'il avait concentré toute son attention première sur Carlisle, qui prit place sur son fauteuil, l'ouvrage bien mis en évidence sur ces cuisses.

_ Alors Carlisle. Tu vas enfin nous révélé le nom exact de la race de Bella ?

_ Encore un peu de patiente Alice. Tout d'abord, je dois vous raconter comment je me suis emparer de cet ouvrage expliqua Carlisle tout en désignant de la tête le livre ancien sous ces mains.

_ C'est bien la première fois que je vois ce livre, Carlisle. Fait-il partit des livres que tu m'avais empêché de lire ? Lui demanda Esmé, tout en continuant de bercer Bella dans ces bras alors qu'elle lui donnait un biberon de lait.

_ Oui et non Esmé. Ce livre fait bien partis de ceux que je t'ai empêché de lire et il se trouve être le seul que je conservais secrètement de vous. Tous mes autres livres vous les connaisse tous avoua Carlisle.

_ Qu'est ce que ce bouquin à de plus que les autres ?

_ J'y viens Jasper, une seconde. Cette ouvrage faisait partis des livres qui ne fallait surtout pas, sans aucun prétexte, laisser tomber entre les mains d'être humains pour sanction de mourir. Tous les siècles et même toutes les décennies, les Volturi se lançaient à la recherche de livre, de manuscrit ou d'ouvrage qui pourraient trahir leurs existences. Certains qui semblaient infondés ou encore des preuves qui n'avait ni queue, ni tête, voyaient le jour quand aux autres qui se trouvaient plus proche de la réalité, se voyait bruler… avec leur propriétaire. Ce livre devait finir au bucher mais j'ai pus, juste à temps, le garder et le mettre à l'abri. L'auteur de cette ouvrage se trouvait être un vampire. Il s'appelait Eldor. S'était un scientifique… non, plutôt un chercheur rapporta Carlisle.

_ Un chercheur de quoi ? Demanda Rosalie.

_ Un chercheur de créature surnaturel. De son vivant, en tant qu'humain, il croyait dure comme fer à l'existence des êtres surnaturels ou légendaires… même que c'est ainsi, en cherchant, qu'il est tombé sur un vampire, qui, bien évidemment, c'est jeter sur lui. Il s'en est nourris et la laisser pour mort, sans savoir qu'il était encore en vie et qu'il le devait, parce qu'il était entrain de se transformer en vampire. Et en devenant vampire, il a développé sa capacité à trouver le surnaturel. Finissant ainsi par découvrir que les vampires, ou encore les loups-garous ne se trouvaient pas être les seuls créatures qui vivaient sur Terre.

_ Eldor en a trouver d'autre ?

_ Oh oui Emmett, Eldor en a trouver d'autre. Bien d'autre qu'il a rencontré et fier de cette science et de ces rencontres qu'il faisait, il a retranscrit toutes ces découvertes dans un ouvrage, qui, aux files des siècles finissait par avoir la taille d'un grimoire.

_ Mais ton ouvrage n'a pas vraiment la taille d'un grimoire remarqua Alice en voyant ce dernier, qui n'avait que la taille d'un livre de 50 pages tout au plus.

_ Je vais y venir, laissez moi juste terminer sans m'interrompre, d'accord ? Demanda Carlisle en les regardant tous, ainsi que Bella, qui était captiver par son récit, tout en continuant son biberon. Comme je le disais, Eldor a retranscrit dans son grimoire toutes les créatures fantastiques qu'il avait croisées, avec leur point fort et leur faiblesse. Et il veillait toujours à ce que ce livre ne tombe jamais en de très mauvaises mains, surtout à cause des promesses qu'il avait faites à tous ces êtres qui leur avaient confiés leur secret entre ces mains.

« Mais comme vous vous en doutez, curieux comme ils l'étaient, les Volturi ont eux vent de ce vampire qui avait rencontré de nombreuses créatures, qui étaient restés jusqu'à présent invisibles à leurs yeux. Et dès lors, ils se sont lancés à la poursuite de ce vampire pour ainsi acquérir les connaissances qu'il avait appris et… utiliser ces connaissances pour mettre fin à leur existence. »

« De nombreuses espèces étrangères se sont fais massacrer par les Volturis avant qu'Eldor parvienne à reprendre son ouvrage et à s'enfuir avec. Jusqu'à finir par prendre la décision inévitable de détruire son œuvre avec lui. »

« C'est ainsi que les Volturi l'ont retrouvé, entrain de s'immoler avec son grimoire. Les Volturi sont parvenus à sauver quelques parchemins de l'ouvrage et à les rassembler dans ce livre. Seulement, les quelques pages qu'ils avaient sauvé des flammes, ne leur était d'aucune utilité. La plupart d'entre elle se trouvait être des pages de croquis des créatures avec des noms et des phrases qui n'avaient pas de sens, quand on en avait pas le début. »

_ Pour résumer, Eldor était parvenus à tenir parole et à faire en sorte que les secrets qu'il avait découvert sur ces espèces, meurt avec lui. Et les rares pages que les Volturi ont sauvé, ces derniers, après de nombreux siècles passés, ont décidés de les détruire comme toutes les autres auparavant. Mais je suis parvenu à les prendre avant et à les remplacer par d'autres qui ont finis bruler. Et je n'ai connu toute cette histoire parce que Marcus a eu l'amabilité de me la raconter termina de raconter Carlisle à leur intention.

_ Et la race de Bella fait partis des survivantes ? Demanda Esmé.

_ Oui. La race de Bella fais partis des feuilles qui ont été sauvés, bien que les seuls renseignements que je possède sur cette dernière, c'est que : seule les femmes possèdent la faculté de prendre l'apparence d'un félin. Alors que les hommes ne portaient que les gênes et que son peuple agissait un peu comme des amazones, restant entre elle et utilisant les hommes seulement pour procréer des nouvelles des leurs. Les filles restaient parmis elles et les garçons étaient rendus à leur père. Et pour ce qui est du nom de sa race, Bella se trouve être une…

Mettant sa phrase en suspend, Carlisle baissa les yeux vers l'ouvrage avant de se mettre à le feuiller pour trouver la bonne page, pour ensuite la dévoiler aux membres de sa famille ainsi qu'à Edward qui pouvait facilement le voir de là ou il se trouvait.

Dévoilant la double page, tous les autres Cullen purent constater que celle-ci était recouverte de croquis et de dessin, représentant des femmes d'une grande beauté portant des tenues typiquement égyptiennes. Tandis que d'autre croquis représentait des femmes avec des partis du corps qui se trouvaient être purement félin, comme Bella, avec d'autre croquis montrant des panthères noire ou tacheté. Alors qu'au centre de ces deux pages se trouvaient un dessin plus grand que les autres, ou ce dernier, comparer aux autres, n'était pas bichromie, noir et blanc, mais posséder de nombreuses variante de couleur, qui semblait donner vie au tissus du vêtement et au pelage de la femme chatte.

Tandis qu'un nom était inscrit au dessus de cette femme chatte qui portait une tenue égyptienne des plus royale.

_ Bastet ? Demanda Edward.

_ Bastet ? Ce n'est pas le nom d'une déesse égyptienne ? Demanda Alice.

_ Si. Bastet est une séduisante déesse à tête de chat, sacrée, protectrice des femmes et des enfants, qui détient le pouvoir magique qui stimule l'amour et l'« énergie charnelle ». Bastet est une déesse aux caractères antagonistes, douce et cruelle, et elle est aussi attirante que dangereuse. Bastet est aussi le symbole de la féminité, la protectrice du foyer et la déesse de la maternité. Une des raisons, sans doute, qui ont poussés Eldor à les baptiser ainsi ou elles se sont elles-mêmes baptiser au nom de la déesse. Est-ce qu'elles viennent d'Egypte ? Je l'ignore. Tous les détails sur cette race ont fais partis des fiches bruler avec les autres révéla Carlisle à sa famille.

_ Alors, si je comprends bien… notre nouvelle petite sœur fait partis d'une race ancienne qui a vécus il y a des millénaires… et fait, sans nul doute, partis d'une race qui descend d'une déesse égyptienne ? Demanda Emmett résumant la situation. Cool. J'adore cette petite !

_ Arrête de dire de pareilles sornettes Emmett. Donc Bella est une Bastet ? Demanda Esmé à Carlisle, voulant être sur d'avoir bien compris ce qu'il venait de leur révéler.

_ Oui. Bella est une Bastet et…

_ Et si les autres étaient réels aussi ?

_ Quels autres Edward ? Demanda Carlisle ne comprenant pas le raisonnement de son fils.

_ Si c'était les autres la menace que la mère de Bella à mentionner dans sa lettre. Si les Bastet n'étaient pas le nom qu'Eldor leur avait donné parce que s'était déjà leur nom. Et si ces dernières descendaient de Bastet, la femme chatte qui s'est passé pour une déesse ? Et si les autres dieux égyptiens avaient eux aussi exister ? Et si ces derniers avaient, eux aussi, une race qui descendent d'eux ? Si c'étaient eux que la mère de Bella craignait, un peuple descendant des autres dieux, qui serait la véritable menace ?

_ Je l'ignore Edward. Hormis les Bastet et les autres créatures dans cet ouvrage, aucune autre n'a une origine égyptienne. Et les Volturi ne m'ont pas avoués qu'elles étaient celles qu'ils avaient détruits et celles qu'ils avaient poursuivis pendant des siècles s'en jamais les retrouver. J'ignore même si…

Mais Edward ne regardait plus les réflexions à voix haute de Carlisle, tandis que son regard se concentra sur une autre personne. Une personne que tous les autres membres de sa famille avait semble-t'il oublier, attendant que leur chef leur explique les seules choses qu'il avait finis par apprendre chez les Volturi.

Le regard d'Edward se focalisa sur Bella.

Cette dernière, toujours dans les bras d'Esmé, avait cessé de téter son biberon à la remarque d'Edward, sur l'éventualité que les Bastet n'étaient pas les seules créatures, originaires d'Egypte. Que d'autres créatures pouvaient descendre des autres dieux égyptiens ? Et que s'était l'une d'entre elle qui pouvait être la cause de la destruction de son peuple, autant que du meurtre de son père et de sa mère ?

Et continuant de la regarder, Bella dut sentir son regard insistant sur elle et croisant son regard, Edward put constater à quel point son regard semblait profond. Lumineux et beaux mais profond, comme un puits sans fin, qui cachait et gardait ces secrets dans le tréfonds de ces couleurs.

Et Edward n'avait pas besoin de lire dans ces pensées pour reconnaitre un regard effrayé, autant qu'inquiet. Il avait visé juste ! C'était bel et bien une autre de ces races venant de ces dieux égyptiens qui serait, dans un avenir proche, leur ennemi, qui voudrait en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec Bella, quand il se rendrait compte qu'il n'avait éliminé toute l'espèce, jusqu'au dernier enfant.

Mais le fait que son point de vie pouvait être réel, Edward aimerait bien savoir pour quelle raison, la mère de Bella avait confié sa fille à une famille de vampire. Tout en sachant que c'était les Volturi qui s'étaient chargé d'éliminer certaines des autres espèces, qu'ils avaient orchestré les génocides, faisant disparaitre une bonne vingtaine de ces espèces uniques, seulement parce qu'ils se trouvaient différent d'eux.

Pourquoi la mère de Bella avait-elle confié sa fille à une famille de meurtrier ? Une famille qui connaissait les assassins des autres espèces ?

Peut être que les Bastet se trouvaient être la dernière race que ces ennemis n'avaient pas encore vaincus, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Et que sa mère avait décidé, dans un dernier espoir, de confier sa fille aux seuls êtres, parmis les vampires, qui avaient encore un fond d'humanité. Sa dernière chance.

La menace qui pesait sur Bella était bien réel et la petite en était effrayée.

Edward pouvait clairement le voir dans ces yeux.

Mais avant même qu'il n'est pus dire quoi que se soit, Bella détourna son regard de lui et reconcentrant son attention sur Carlisle, comme si de rien n'était, reprit son biberon dans sa bouche et se remit à boire son lait. Pendant que les autres Cullen n'avaient toujours rien remarqué, bien trop concentrer sur les explications possibles de Carlisle sur cette éventualité, d'une autre race d'origine égyptienne qui descendrait de l'un des autres dieux et qui serait la menace qui planait sur Bella.

_ Cela serait possible que si une race, telle que les Bastet existent, il en va, peut être, de même pour les autres. Mais pour cela, il faudrait que Bella nous le dise et je ne crois pas qu'elle soit encore en âge de nous révéler quoi que se soit termina Carlisle tout en vrillant son regard sur la petite, tout comme le reste de la famille.

Mais Bella les regardait tout, d'une façon, ou en buvant son biberon, avec une innocence dans les yeux, paraissant être inoffensif et ne voyant nullement de quoi ils étaient entrain de parler. Sauf qu'Edward savait pertinemment qu'elle faisait semblant et aux vus, que Jasper ne parvenait pas à lire ces émotions, les ayant bloqué avec son bouclier, ne lui laissant pas le loisir de les sentir.

Et avant même que quiconque n'est pus demander quoi que se soit, Bella détacha son biberon de sa bouche avant de se mettre à bailler de sommeil. Tandis que son autre main, celle tenant l'une des pattes de sa peluche de chat, frotta ces yeux de fatigue, faisant réagir Esmé dans la seconde.

_ Je crois qu'il est venu pour elle d'aller dormir.

_ Tu peux aller la coucher dans notre lit jusqu'à demain, ou on reviendra avec son propre lit lors des courses. Et faire sa chambre par la même occasion prévena Carlisle à l'intention de son épouse.

_ Mais ce n'est pas risquer avec Edward juste…

_ Je vais rester ici cette nuit de toute façon, j'ai besoin de réfléchir déclara simplement Edward, coupant ainsi les inquiétudes de Rosalie à son intention.

Tandis que les autres Cullen hochèrent de la tête, d'accord avec ce fait et pendant qu'Esmé alla coucher la petite dans son lit à l'étage. Edward resta sagement assis sur son siège, toujours se trouvant devant l'entrée de la baie vitré, un pied dans le salon et l'autre à l'extérieur. Inspirant par le nez le parfum de Bella pour ensuite respirer l'odeur de la forêt dehors.

Et doucement mais surement, il entreprit la longue et difficile tâche de s'habituer à cette odeur florale de Bella. D'apprivoiser lentement ce parfum qui ravageait toujours sa gorge mais que maintenant qu'il savait, que non seulement, cette petite pouvait être la dernière de sa race, mais aussi, qu'elle se trouvait être sa « Tua Cantate », sa chanteuse. Edward essaya d'endiguer cette souffrance et d'y faire face, pour être capable, le moment venu, de pouvoir enfin connaitre Bella et de lui permettre de lui faire confiance.

Oui, Edward allait tout faire pour gagner la confiance de ce petit être fragile, qui ne demandait qu'à vivre pour ces parents et pour elle-même.

* * *

**Voila pour le chapitre 7 et à vos com :)**

**Le chap 8 sera aussi un Pdv d'Edward ou vous le verez s'habituer à la présence de Bella, ainsi que "l'adorable" moment ou Bella laissera Edward l'approcher sans avoir besoin de le repousser craignant pour sa vie**

**j'avais la scène de leur rapprochement depuis le debut et j'ai hate que vous la lisiez **

**sinon je ne sais pas si le chapitre 8 sera poster avant ou après noel donc je vous dis BONNE FETE DE NOEL ET DU NOUVEL AN si je n'ai pas poster d'ici là ;)**

**big bis +**

**Sabrinabella**


	9. Chapitre 8 Une confiance à gagner

**Bonsoir à tous**

**désoler pour mon retard mais voici enfin le chapitre que vous attendiez ;)**

**avec le moment ou Edward et Bella vont enfin se rapprocher =D**

**j'espère que le passage vous plaira**

**sinon je n'ais que 2 mots à vous dire**

**BONNE LECTURE**

**Sabrinabella**

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Une confiance gagner**

**Pdv Edward**

Un mois.

Cela faisait à présent trois semaines que Bella était parmis les Cullen.

Et qu'en ce 13 octobre, elle allait fêter ces 1 mois.

Depuis 1 mois qu'elle était venue au monde et elle en faisait presqu'un an, bien qu'elle faisait plutôt dans les 10 mois.

Sa croissance accélérée avait surpris tout le monde, bien qu'ils aient été prévenus dans la lettre de cette éventualité.

Le savoir était une chose, le voir en était une autre.

Et pendant ces trois semaines de vie commune à élever un bébé, a été particulièrement éprouvante aussi bien qu'intéressante.

Eprouvante pour Edward à cause de l'odeur plus qu'alléchante du sang de la petite, mais aussi intéressante parce que la petite n'agissait pas comme tous les bébés qu'il avait vus dans l'esprit de Carlisle ou d'Esmé.

Il faut dire qu'étant une Bastet, un être qui était à moitié humain et moitié félin, avait de quoi jouer dans la différence de comportement. Même si elle se comportait comme tous les bébés, avec des envies et des choses qu'elle détestait dans la nourriture ou qu'elle aimait, la petite avait déjà développé plus son côté chat qu'humain pendant ces derniers jours.

Le lendemain de son arrivée dans la famille, Carlisle et Esmé étaient partis à Seattle pour aller dans les magasins et acheter les meubles de sa chambre. Tout en ayant confié la garde de la petite à leurs enfants, alors qu'Edward s'était enfermer dans sa chambre, plonger dans ces livres pour ne pas être accaparer par l'odeur de Bella, qu'il continuait de respirer pour s'y habituer.

Et Rosalie et Alice s'étaient tous les deux amuser à habiller Bella de toutes les petites robes qu'elles avaient achetés la veille, autant qu'à la coiffer et de jouer littéralement à la poupée avec elle. Elles s'étaient même amuser à la prendre en photo pour ensuite les montrer à leur parent quand ils seraient de retour de leur course.

Lui créant ainsi son album photo qu'ils allaient conserver et qu'ils lui montreront quand elle sera plus grande. Tandis que les garçons, Emmett et Jasper veillèrent aussi à ce qu'elle ne fasse pas trop de bêtise, parce que si elle arrivait déjà à marcher sur ces quatre pattes comme tous les bébés finissaient par apprendre, avant de se lever sur leurs deux pieds. Cela lui avait permis de développer ces fameuses capacités félines et elle avait finit par apprendre à se mouvoir comme tous chats qui se respectent.

Ce qui voulait dire qu'elle parvenait sans aucune difficulté à monter sur les meubles, aussi bien sur les fauteuils, que les sièges ou la table basse. Tout ce qui ne dépassait pas ces niveaux là, elle était capable de les atteindre mais pas elle ne pouvait pas monter plus haut, ne pouvant pas sauter aussi haut. Et de toute façon, tous les Cullen veillaient à ce qu'elle ne se blesse pas à tenter de monter plus haut qu'elle ne pouvait pas.

Autant éviter de tenter le diable, surtout avec Edward qui s'habituait tout doucement à l'odeur de la petite. Et qui n'avait vraiment pas besoin que la petite se blesse et que son sang vienne à se répandre sur le sol de leur maison.

Et il fallait aussi éviter d'inciter les autres aussi à sentir quelques gouttes de son sang, qui finirait par sortir de son enveloppe charnel car même avec Jasper elle pourrait être en danger. Mais grâce au bouclier de la petite, personne ne pourrait le franchir quand elle viendrait à le projeter hors de son corps, alors il n'y avait pas vraiment de danger.

Mais il valait mieux prévenir que guérir.

Alors quand Carlisle et Esmé étaient rentrés de leur course, ils s'étaient immédiatement mis à la tâche de faire la chambre de la petite, se chargeant de la peinture en premier et ayant choisis une couleur neutre. Du belge avec une petite frise de peinture avec des tâches de couleur qui donnait l'impression d'avoir un arc en ciel.

Cela ne leur prit que la moitié de l'après-midi avant de laisser sécher jusqu'au début de soirée, pour ensuite s'occuper des meubles. Plaçant le petit lit contre le mur face à la baie vitrer ou Esmé avait installé un rideau bleu nuit pour masquer les quelques lumières du jour pour la petite, quand elle viendrait à dormir.

Ces petites tables de chevet de chaque côté de la tête de lit avec leurs petites lampes et leurs veilleuses, alors qu'il y avait un coffret à jouet vide au pied de son lit et le reste des placards et de la bibliothèque vide se trouvaient sur tous le long du mur de sa chambre. Avec les quelques livres, peluches et vêtement qui se trouvaient chacun ranger à leur place, tandis qu'un grand tapis et un rocking chair se trouvait au centre de la pièce, attendant sagement d'être utiliser le moment venus.

Et Bella semblait apprécier sa nouvelle chambre quand Esmé la porta pour lui présenter sa chambre, se mettant à ronronner dans les bras de sa nouvelle mère en la découvrant. Alors qu'elle se fit un plaisir de voir ce qu'il y avait dans sa chambre, en se faisant un plaisir de grimper sur tout ce qu'elle pouvait à sa hauteur.

Cela faisait bien rire et sourire ces nouveaux parents qui ne pouvaient s'empêcher de la regarder se mouvoir avec autant de grâce dans sa chambre, sur ces quatre pattes pour découvrir la totalité des meubles comme des objets qui étaient à présent à elle dans cette pièce.

La vie à la demeure des Cullen était plus vivifiante depuis l'arrivée de la petite chez eux, et cela leur plaisait beaucoup.

Alors quand vint le jour de ces 1 mois, le 13 octobre, Esmé voulut fêter ça et préparer une petite fête avec gâteau et cadeaux.

Et bien évidemment, qui disait fête anniversaire, disait shopping et Alice était impatiente de cette journée. Mais ce n'était pas le cas de Bella, qui à chaque fois qu'elle entendait le mot « shopping » sortir de la bouche de sa sœur, se mettait à détaler en quatrième vitesse dans les jambes de sa mère, refusant de sortir faire ce genre de course.

Faisant bien rire les autres de voir la petite résister à Alice, avec autant d'acharnement alors qu'Esmé et Carlisle firent comprendre à la voyante de la famille qu'elle ne devait pas forcer Bella si cette dernière ne voulait pas aller faire du shopping. Elle était encore trop jeune pour ça, mais cela n'empêcha pas Alice d'aller faire les courses pour la petite, aux plus grands désarrois de ces frères qui durent lui porter tous les paquets à son retour.

L'anniversaire de ces 1 mois se déroula dans la simplicité et le calme, malgré toutes les envies de décoration qu'Alice voulait faire, Jasper parvint à les modérer. Alors qu'Edward resta quelque peu à l'écart de cette effervescence, ne sachant pas trop quoi offrit à la petite.

Tous les membres de sa famille avaient trouvé un cadeau pour elle.

Hormis lui.

Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi lui offrir car elle n'avait encore de gout dans la vie, puisqu'elle n'avait qu'un mois d'existence. Mais il savait déjà qu'elle détestait aller faire du shopping, sauf qu'il avait remarqué à plusieurs reprises que le regard intéressé de Bella fixait souvent le piano quand elle était dans le salon entrain de jouer.

Peut être pourrait-il lui jouer un morceau au piano. Instrument qu'il n'avait pas touché depuis de nombreuses années déjà et qui devait se languir de n'avoir plus été utilisé depuis.

Mais quel morceau pourrait-il lui jouer ?

Celui d'Esmé ?

Ou bien l'une de ces musiques préférées ?

Ou encore cette partition qui trottait un peu dans sa tête depuis plusieurs jours déjà et qui n'attendait que d'être jouer, pour réellement prendre vie.

Refermant le livre qu'il était entrain de lire, Edward se redressa de son sofa avant de ranger son ouvrage dans sa bibliothèque et de descendre au rez de chaussée. Là ou sa famille était entrain de préparer la petite fête d'anniversaire que les Cullen allait offrir pour les 1 mois de Bella, et aussi pour lui souhaiter la bienvenu dans leur famille.

Emmett et Rosalie étaient tous les deux en cuisine entrain der préparer le gâteau et le repas de midi pour Bella. Tandis qu'Esmé veillait à décorer la maison avec l'aide d'Alice, tout en veillant à ce que cette dernière n'en fasse pas trop. Pendant que Carlisle se chargeait d'occuper Bella en jouant une partie d'échec avec Jasper, accaparant la petite qui s'amusait à jouer avec les pièces de son « frère » que son « père » avaient déjà vaincus.

Détaillant la décoration d'anniversaire qu'Esmé avait choisie, avec des banderoles bleu ciel et bleu nuit, identique au pelage des parties de chat de Bella. Contrastant avec les fleurs blanches posé un peu partout dans la maison, tandis que les nombreux paquets cadeau étaient placés en pyramide sur une table du salon. Alors que la table à manger, là ou Bella dinera, était remplis de cookie, muffins et bonbons que la petite adorait, avec le pichet de lait au chocolat qu'elle raffolait.

La fête avait de quoi être parfaite.

Tant qu'Edward ne fasse pas de bêtise.

Voila les deux pensées qui se trouvaient dans la tête de sa famille. Et la deuxième émanait surtout des pensées de Rosalie, qui craignait toujours le pire venant de son frère.

Mais contrairement à l'inquiétude de sa famille, Edward avait bien l'intention de tout faire pour se rattraper auprès de Bella. D'essayer d'avoir une attitude de grand frère avec elle pour commencer. C'était déjà un bon début en soit !

Quand il fut midi passer, Esmé alla chercher le repas qu'Emmett avait cuisiné pour sa petite sœur. Qui consistait en une purée de pomme de terre avec de la viande, ainsi qu'un petit yaourt pour dessert.

Déjeuner qu'elle dévora sans problème, avalant toute les cuillères qu'Esmé lui donnaient, tout en se mettant à jouer, distraitement, avec sa peluche de chat. Qu'elle n'avait jamais lâché au cours de ces dernières semaines. Faisant tout avec elle, aussi bien de dormir, de manger, de se changer alors qu'elle la posait sur le lavabo quand elle allait prendre son bain le soir.

Alors quand la fête fut enfin prête et que Rosalie apporta le gâteau de Bella avec la bougie de ces 1 mois, en ayant fais un gâteau au chocolat avec un glaçage au chocolat blanc. Où elle avait mis un petit colorant bleu, pour lui donner une couleur bleu nuit. Avec des petits morceaux de vanille en forme d'étoile, dessinant ainsi un ciel étoilée sur le gâteau.

Ces trois saveurs favorites.

Un gâteau asser gros pour une petite fillette de sa taille.

Pendant que tous les autres Cullen se mirent à entonner la chanson d'anniversaire, tandis qu'Esmé avait lancé le disque sur la stéréo pour le fond de la musique. Pendant que Carlisle porta la petite jusqu'à la table ou il l'installa sur son siège bébé, avant que Rose ne déposer son gâteau d'anniversaire devant elle.

_ Joyeux anniversaire ma chérie fêtèrent tous les Cullen en chœur.

Alors qu'Edward était le plus éloigner de la famille, attendant comme eux qu'elle vienne à souffler sa bougie d'anniversaire.

Bien évidemment, avec sa curiosité et son innocence grandissante, la petite curieuse voulut attraper la bougie et faire joujou avec la flamme. Mais Carlisle intercepta sa petite main, l'empêchant ainsi de toucher au feu et alors qu'elle lui jeta un regard plein de naïveté, les autres enfants Cullen ne purent s'empêcher de rire. Pendant qu'Esmé vint rejoindre son époux auprès de la petite et l'encadrant tous les deux, après s'être agenouiller à son niveau, lui expliquèrent ce qu'elle devait faire avec la bougie.

Alors quand elle eut enfin compris ce qu'elle devait faire, Bella appuya ces petites mains sur la table, se redressa dessus et au dessus du gâteau. Avant d'inspirer à fond et de se mettre à souffler de toute la force de ces petits poumons sur la flamme de la bougie, qui n'y résista pas.

Comme la bougie par la même occasion !

Qui se renversa sur le gâteau, alors que Bella le regarda étrangement. En ayant incliné la tête sur le côté, l'observant comme une chose étrange qui aurait attiré son attention, tandis que les autres Cullen ne purent s'empêcher de rire devant la naïveté de leur petite sœur. Alors qu'Alice s'amusait à la prendre en photo pour immortaliser ce moment, tout en ayant pris plus tôt, celle ou elle soufflait sa bougie, avec Carlisle et Esmé à ces côtés.

Et tandis qu'Esmé se chargea de retirer la bougie du gâteau, Carlisle attrapa le couteau à gâteau avant d'en couper une part et de la tendre à Bella avec une petite cuillère, pour qu'elle puisse manger sans aide. Ayant commencé à développer son indépendance en ce qui était de s'alimenter elle-même. Bien que pour ce qui était du repas du midi, elle se laissait toujours donner la béqueter, pour faire plaisir à Esmé et à ces sœurs, qui aimaient ces moment là.

Dévorant sa part de gâteau avec envie, surtout sous les rires des autres Cullen qui la regardèrent avec du chocolat tout autour de la bouche, avec de la crème sur son museau de chat. Esmé ne put s'empêcher de sourire d'affection avant d'attraper un torchon et d'essuyer le visage de sa fille, pendant que Carlisle montrait à ces enfants les cadeaux pour qu'ils remettent chacun le siens à Bella.

Et alors qu'il les regardait faire, se chamaillant pour savoir qui donnerait son cadeau en premier. Edward, toujours à l'écart, bien qu'il se trouvait dans la pièce, ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer Bella dans ces moindres gestes, alors que cette dernière avait installé sa peluche sur la table, de telle sorte qu'elle se retrouvait assise juste à ces côtés, la tête tourner vers elle.

Attendant sagement de recevoir ces cadeaux, fixant ces frères et sœurs se chamailler pour savoir lequel lui offrirait son présent en premier.

Faisant un bruit de bouche, toute la famille se tourna vers Edward, attendant de savoir la raison pour laquelle il les avait interrompus.

_ Bella est entrain de vous attendre. Et quelque chose me dit qu'elle doit bien se demander pourquoi vous prenez autant de temps répliqua Edward à leur intention.

Observant un instant leur frère étonné, ils tournèrent tous la tête ensuite vers Bella qui, le rouge aux joues, avait baissé la tête de gêne, faisant sourire le reste de sa famille.

_ Bon sa suffit les enfants. Montrez leur vos paquets et c'est Bella qui décidera lequel elle ouvrira en premier ordonna Carlisle mettant un terme à la dispute entre ces enfants.

Réalisant ce que leur père leur avait dis, les quatre Cullen s'empressèrent de prendre leurs cadeaux respectives avant de se rapprocher de Bella, qui les regardait tous les quatre sous la surveillance de Carlisle, d'Esmé et d'Edward. Après que la mère est installer la petite sur son tapis de jeu, au centre du salon, avec sa peluche préféré, pour qu'elle ne soit pas trop encombrer et gêner d'ouvrir ces paquets.

Observant les quatre, Edward sut pertinemment lequel des quatre Bella choisirait en premier. Le plus grand et qui avait une forme asser incongrus qui attirerait son attention et sa curiosité.

Le cadeau d'Emmett.

Le désignant de son petit doigt, Emmett se mit à rire, lorgnant ces autres frères et sœurs sur le fait que c'était lui qu'elle avait choisis en premier.

_ Cesse donc de faire le fière Emmett. Elle l'a choisi parce que ton paquet l'intrigue beaucoup avoua Edward à son intention.

_ Et alors. C'est tout de même moi qu'elle a choisis.

Levant tous les yeux au ciel, les Cullen observèrent Emmett s'agenouiller devant sa petite sœur et donner le paquet à Bella. Qui se dépêcha de le prendre et commença à défaire le paquet pour connaitre, enfin son contenus.

Pour finir par se retrouver face à un énorme ours en peluche blanc avec une veste bleu assortis à sa petite écharpe et à un petit bonnet sur la tête. De la taille et de l'envergure de Bella, si bien qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de pencher la tête sur le côté, tout en se mettant à pincer le nez de l'ours en face d'elle.

_ Alors ma puce. Il te plait ? Lui demanda Emmett curieux de savoir.

Pour toute réponse, Bella attrapa l'ours par le cou et l'amena à elle pour un énorme câlin, qui fit sourire Emmett, qui lui déposa un bisou sur le front. Pour ensuite rejoindre ces parents sur le canapé, en attendant de voir les autres cadeaux que le reste de la famille lui avait offert.

Observant les autres cadeaux que son autre frère et sœur lui proposaient, Bella avisa le paquet de Rosalie et tendit son petit doigt vers le sien. Faisant sourire cette dernière qui se rapprocha et s'accroupit devant elle, lui embrassant la tête avant de lui tendre son cadeau.

Cadeau qui se révélait être la boite d'une poupée en porcelaine de la taille de sa peluche en chat, alors que la petite était aussi brune que Bella avec les mêmes prunelles que les siennes. Qui attisa sa curiosité et son interrogation, tout en portant un regard interrogatif vers sa grande sœur.

_ Il existe une boutique spécial à Portland ou on peut faire des poupées en porcelaine, semblable à des personnes, comme un mini portrait de soit avoua simplement Rosalie à l'intention de sa petite sœur, aussi bien qu'au reste de sa famille.

Tout en lui souriant, Bella déposa la boite, avec mille précaution, à ces côtés et au côté de son énorme ours en peluche. Tandis que sa peluche de chat n'avait pas une seule fois quitter ces genoux.

Et alors que Rosalie rejoigna les bras d'Emmett, après avoir déposé un autre baiser sur la tête de la petite. Bella se tourna ensuite vers Alice et Jasper, avisant les deux paquets cadeaux, pour savoir lequel elle va vouloir ouvrir en premier.

Puis, hésitante, désigna le paquet de Jasper qui se trouvait être le plus petit, comparer à celui d'Alice, voulant ouvrir celui-ci avant celui de sa sœur.

Se rapprochant à son tour d'elle, Jasper lui fit un petit shampoing de sa main avant de lui tendre son paquet cadeau, que Bella ouvrit. Pour en dévoiler une petite boite d'échec pour les enfants.

_ Comme ça, je t'apprendrais à jouer aux échecs prévena Jasper à son intention.

Alors que Bella hocha de la tête avant de se tourner vers Alice, qui boudait dans son coin, attendant qu'elle la choisisse enfin pour lui donner son cadeau. Ainsi, quand la petite Bastet tendit le doigt vers l'extralucide de la famille, cette dernière se mit à sauter d'excitation avant de venir rejoindre Bella et de lui remettre son paquet, sans avoir, au passage, embrasser son front.

Et quand Bella ouvrit enfin le paquet cadeau, elle put constater qu'il s'agissait d'un coffret, refermant de nombreuses et petites robes ou tenus, de différentes couleurs, tissus avec des accessoires. Tous de la taille de sa peluche de chat.

Ne comprenant pas vraiment, Bella redressa la tête et lança un regard interrogatif vers Alice, attendant une petite explication.

_ Se sont des robes que j'ai faites et dessinées, exclusivement pour toi et ta peluche. Qu'est ce que tu en dis ? On les essaye sur ta peluche ?

_ Voyons Alice. Laisse lui le temps de découvrir tous ces cadeaux avant de commencer à jouer avec elle remarqua Esmé avant de prendre un petit paquet et de s'asseoir à côté de la petite. C'est pour toi de ma part et de celle de ton père.

Lui tendant le petit paquet en question, Bella déchira très vite le paquet pour révéler un petit écrin, refermant un pendentif.

Un pendentif aux armoiries des Cullen.

Le lion, la main, le trèfle et le chevron.

_ Tu es à présent une Cullen, Bella avoua Esmé faisant sourire chacun des membres de sa famille.

_ Allez. Maintenant on va jouer à la poupée avec ton chat, Bella prévena Alice en venant s'installer en face d'elle avec Rosalie.

_ Edward appela Carlisle. Tu n'as pas un cadeau à offrir à Bella ?

_ Si avoua Edward.

Avant d'attraper son paquet cadeau et de se rapprocher lentement de Bella. Pour ensuite s'accroupir à trois mètres d'elle, autant une distance de sécurité pour lui que pour elle, tendant le cadeau à sa mère pour qu'elle puisse le lui remette. Sachant qu'il serait bien trop lourd s'il lui avait tendus à elle.

Posant le cadeau de son fils devant sa fille, Esmé observa un instant sa fille puis se tourna vers son fils alors que Bella fixa Edward un bref instant. Avant de reporter son regard sur le cadeau juste devant elle, poser sur le sol.

Puis n'hésitant pas une seule seconde, Bella déchira le paquet cadeau, révélant ainsi à gros ouvrages qui avait pour intituler : « Mythologie : Mythes et Légendes du monde entier ».

Il ne fallait pas posséder le don de télépathie pour comprendre ce qu'Edward avait en tête, en offrant un tel cadeau.

_ Comme ça, quand Bella sera en âge de tout nous expliquer, elle pourra nous dire parmis tous ces êtres, lesquelles sont réels ou non ? Déclara simplement Edward pour sa défense.

Tandis qu'il observait la petite se mettre à feuilleter les pages comme si de rien n'était devant le reste de sa famille, avant de refermer l'ouvrage et de relever les yeux vers Edward.

Et ils restèrent un long moment à s'observer dans le blanc des yeux si l'extralucide de la famille n'était pas intervenu.

_ Allez ma petite. Trouvons nous une tenue pour ton chat proposa Alice.

Obligeant ainsi à Bella de quitter Edward du regard, sous les sourires du reste de la famille, tandis qu'Emmett et Jasper se firent un plaisir de taquiner leur frère.

Pour toute réponse, Edward les ignora royalement et prit un livre avant de s'installer sur le canapé, et de se replonger dans la lecture. Pendant qu'Emmett et Jasper se lancèrent dans une nouvelle partie de PlayStation, alors que Carlisle et Esmé se plongèrent dans une partie d'échec, et que Rosalie et Alice entreprirent de trouver une tenue pour la peluche de Bella.

Mais aux vus de toutes les réticences de la petite de lâcher sa peluche à ces deux folles dingues de la mode, pour qu'elle l'affuble d'une robe qu'elle n'aimerait pas. Bella observait toutes les robes que ces deux sœurs lui présentaient, les oreilles bien dressées. Mais hochait frénétiquement la tête de gauche à droite, en même temps que sa queue qui battait frénétiquement l'air, alors que ces oreilles s'étaient rabattues sur son crâne, ne souhaitant pas enfiler ce style de robe sur sa peluche.

Et cela dura toute l'heure suivante.

Alice ne put rien prévoir parce qu'à son plus grand désarrois, Bella lui avait bloqué son don de voir et elle ne pouvait qu'extrapoler sur ce qui pouvait plaire ou non à la petite. Ce qui amusait grandement les autres, en particulier Rosalie qui pourrait elle-même trouver la robe qui plairait à Bella pour sa peluche.

Bien évidemment, même les choix qu'elle proposait à la petite ne lui plaisaient pas. Bella avait refusé toutes les robes pâles, rose, blanche ou encore noire et belge. Même les plusieurs des bleu, Bella les avait « rejetté », métaphoriquement parlant, en continuant de secouer la tête de gauche à droite et en aplatissant ces oreilles sur sa tête.

Tandis qu'Alice allait crier à la défavorisassion, surtout que toutes les robes qu'elle avait créées et faites avec amour ne plaisaient guère à la petite, qui regardait toutes les tenus autour s'en trouver une seule qui soit à son gout.

Et alors que les autres s'amusaient de voir les deux sœurs se faire mener à la baguette par la plus petite, Edward avisa toutes les robes à fanfreluches et à dentelles que sa sœur avait conçues quand son regard fut attiré par l'une d'elle.

Se trouvant sous une pile de rejet de Bella, Edward n'avait pas mémoire que l'une de ces sœurs lui ait montré cette fameuse tenue. Qui se trouvait être une robe bleu nuit aux contours bleu clair, qui lui rappelait étrangement le pelage des partis félins de Bella.

Dans un style à la « Alice au pays des Merveilles », avec le petit tablier blanc, le serre tête assortis avec la tête d'un chat bleu nuit tacheté de bleu clair. La robe ne paressait pas trop fanfreluche comparer à d'autre, et quelque chose en Edward lui disait que s'était celle-là qui plairait grandement à Bella.

Fermant son livre et à une vitesse des plus humaines, Edward se leva de sa place et doucement se rapprocha de sa convoitise, tout en veillant à rester à une certaine distance de Bella par pur sécurité.

Et sous les regards surpris et sur les gardes de sa famille, Edward s'agenouilla devant le tas de petites tenus pour « poupée » avant de tendre la main et d'attraper la tenue en question. Remettant le tablier à l'endroit et attrapant le serre tête assortis, Edward releva le regard vers Bella, en ayant attiré toute son attention avec la robe dans ces mains. Surtout aux vus de ces oreilles dresser et des battements de sa queue.

_ Et celle-ci ?

Détaillant Edward pendant un bref instant, Bella reporta son regard sur la robe avant de se mettre à l'étudier sous le regard du reste de la famille, avant de baisser les yeux sur sa peluche.

Croyant que son choix n'était pas le bon ou encore que Bella ne voulait pas qu'il participe à cet échange entre fille, Edward resta figer quand il l'a vit tendre sa peluche sans la moindre hésitation, vers _lui_.

Edward n'en croyait pas ces yeux. Comme le reste de la famille par la même occasion.

Bella était entrain de tendre sa peluche… peluche qu'elle n'avait jamais laissé les autres Cullen toucher une seule fois, durant ces derniers jours. Ni Esmé ou Carlisle, ou encore les « jeunes » Cullen n'avaient eux le droit de la prendre. Et là, la petite Bastet était entrain de la lui tendre, sans crainte et sans peur.

Et dans son regard, Edward pouvait clairement y lire qu'elle l'invitait à prendre sa peluche pour l'habiller lui-même.

Lui souriant chaleuresement, Edward tendit lentement ces mains vers la peluche pour la prendre quand ces doigts vinrent frôler les petites mains de Bella. Et à l'instant même ou ces doigts froid touchèrent ces mains chaudes et douces, Edward ressentit un frisson dans tous le corps alors qu'il était persuader d'avoir sentis un choc électrique.

Le coup de foudre.

Au sens littéraire comme au sens propre, il l'avait bel et bien senti, comme Bella d'ailleurs. Il avait pus le voir au léger sursaut qu'elle avait eu, alors qu'il pouvait pleinement lire, dans ces yeux, une surprise et une curiosité qui n'avait rien d'enfantine.

Un regard plus adulte que son âge.

Mais il n'y avait eu pas que ça.

A son contact, Edward avait pus de nouveau réentendre totalement les pensées de autres autour de lui, ou plutôt les pensées qui étaient liées à Bella. Pouvant à présent la voir dans les pensées de sa famille, chose qu'il ne pouvait pas faire depuis le début, puisqu'elle le bloquait.

Mais à présent, cela allait être une histoire ancienne parce qu'elle avait commencé à lui donner sa confiance.

Et il allait tout faire pour le respecter.

Revenant à la réalité, surtout aux vus des pensées de sa famille qu'il ne souhaitait pas lire réellement, Edward se reconcentra sur la peluche dans ces mains et sur la robe qu'il essaya de lui enfiler, sans déchirer ou détruire l'un et l'autre. Mais heureusement pour lui, Alice avait pensé à la difficulté d'enfiler une tenue à la peluche et il y parvint après trois minutes, pour ensuite finir par enfiler le petit serre tête sur la tête du chat.

Avant de l'admirer un bref instant pour ensuite la proposer à Bella.

_ Qu'est ce que tu en dis ?

Pour toute réponse, Bella tendit les bras et détailla sa peluche. Remettant le serre tête ou un pli de la robe qui tombait pas droit, ou encore tendait le tablier ainsi que son nœud derrière. Elle observa sa peluche et sa robe sous tous les angles.

Faisant monter la tension chez Edward avant qu'il ne s'apaise quand la petite serra sa peluche dans ces bras, lui faisant un énorme câlin sous les sourire de tous les Cullen présent dans la pièce.

_ Nous avons enfin un vainqueur. Allez viens ma chérie. On va monter en haut et enfiler la même robe, pour que tu sois aussi assortis avec ta peluche prévena Alice en se relevant avant d'attraper Bella dans ces bras.

_ C'était pour ça le cadeau des tenues… pour qu'elle choisisse elle-même la tenue pour sa peluche… en sachant que tu allais lui faire enfiler la version normale ? Demanda Emmett.

Rigolant au stratagème que sa sœur avait mis en place pour trouver un moyen de faire mettre une robe à Bella, le grand ours de la famille ne fut pas le seul à rire de la stratégie. Tandis que Rosalie les suivit à l'étage, pendant qu'Esmé commença à ranger la cuisine, bien qu'elle avait laissé le gâteau ainsi que tous les biscuits et sucreries l'autre côté, pour la petite. Quand elle reviendrait à redescendre.

Et en attendant, Edward ne put s'empêcher d'observer toutes les autres robes qu'Alice avait confectionnées avant que son regard ne vienne à se porter sur le piano, au fond du salon.

_Son_ piano.

Le piano qu'il n'avait pas toucher depuis longtemps déjà, quelques décennies pour être exacte, tandis qu'il pouvait sentir ces doigts le démanger dans l'instant, d'aller jouer un morceau.

Mais quel morceau ?

Il pourrait interpréter du Debussy ou bien du Mozart, ou un autre grand musicien classique qu'il connaissait. Ou alors, il pourrait jouer certaines de ces propres compositions. Jouer la préférée d'Esmé, pourquoi pas ?

Mais plus il réfléchissait et plus un air se mit à danser dans sa tête. Une musique aussi douce et mélancolique alors que les notes se mouvait dans sa tête, comme une partition qui commençait à prendre forme.

Sauf qu'elle deviendrait bien plus réelle s'il venait à la jouer.

Véritablement.

Cela ne lui prit que 10 secondes à réfléchir avant de tendre l'oreille à l'étage, pour savoir qu'Alice et Rosalie n'avait pas encore finis avec Bella, qu'Edward se décida enfin. Et se redressant, marcha d'un pas décider vers le piano.

Et à la surprise générale de sa famille, releva le boitier pour dévoiler à sa vue le long clavier du Bosenfenger, l'un des plus rares piano au monde. Edward posa doucement ces doigts sur les notes et en joua quelques unes pour s'échauffer, et pour très vite constater qu'elles étaient toujours accorder et que ces parents l'entretenaient toujours.

En particulier sa mère et qu'il n'hésita pas à jouer sa composition, pour la remercier de toujours prendre soin de son piano.

Puis quand les dernières notes de la partition qu'Esmé lui avait inspirée se terminèrent, Edward n'hésita pas une seconde et commença à jouer la musique qu'il avait en tête. Et plus il la jouait et plus il désirait la jouer et la rejouer.

La douce musique… la douce _Berceuse_ qu'il était entrain de créer, résonnait à travers tout le salon et dans toute la demeure des Cullen. Alors que son compositeur s'était enfermé dans sa mélodie, fermant son esprit aux autres et faisant taire les voix qui résonnaient dans sa tête, pour se concentrer uniquement à sa création.

Une création qu'un seul être au monde pouvait lui inspirer.

Et sa Muse venait tout juste de le rejoindre dans sa nouvelle tenue, tenant dans ces bras sa peluche en robe, tandis qu'elle tenait, dans son autre main, son biberon de lait qu'elle était entrain de boire.

Tournant sa tête vers elle, sans pour autant arrêter de jouer sa nouvelle partition, Edward ne put s'empêcher de penser que Bella ferait une merveilleuse Alice au Pays des merveilles.

Avec sa petite robe bleu nuit au reflet bleu clair, à manche courte et bouffante avec un petit cole carré avec la petite dentelle autour. Tandis que le bas de la jupe était asser volumineuse, flottant autour d'elle au moindre de ces pas ainsi qu'au battement de sa queue, qui demeurait en dessous, cacher sous la jupe. Avec ces petits collants blanc assortis à son tablier par-dessus sa jupe et attacher dans son dos, par un jolie nœud alors qu'elle montait des petites chaussures noires.

Ces cheveux brun acajou avaient été soigneusement coiffés et bouclés, encadrant son doux visage d'innocence, faisant ressortir ces merveilleuses prunelles chocolat au lait avec ces taches doré et émeraude, fixé sur le piano. Ces cheveux retenus en arrière par le serre tête blanc avec la tête de chat. Identique à celui de la poupée, placé juste avant ces oreilles qui étaient dressés. Ecoutant avec sérieux et attention la mélodie qui émanait de l'instrument de musique.

Et levant le regard vers Edward, plongeant ces yeux dans ces prunelles ocres, Bella n'hésita pas une seconde et il put le lire dans ces yeux.

Réduisant l'espace qui la séparait d'Edward, Bella marcha doucement vers lui avant de fixer le banc sur lequel il était assis derrière son piano. Un banc asser grand pour deux personnes adultes, pouvant pleinement le prendre lui et elle par la même occasion.

Sous l'inquiétude du reste de la famille pour Bella, ayant peur que le rapprochement trop rapide de la petite avec Edward ne lui soit insupportable. Mais Alice leur ordonna de ne pas bouger de leur place et de rester silencieux, parce qu'elle avait vus ce qui allait se produire et que la petite ne courrait aucun risque.

Et tandis qu'il retournait son regard vers le clavier, continuant de jouer en boucle la Berceuse, Edward put pleinement sentir qu'entendre, que Bella avait finis par atteindre son banc. Et qu'elle n'avait pas un seul instant hésité, escaladant le banc comme un chat après avoir déjà assis sa peluche à côté d'Edward. Avant de monter à son tour avec la grace d'un chat, son biberon toujours dans la bouche, pour ensuite s'installer confortablement sur le siège, en reprenant sa peluche et en observant les doigts de son « frère » continuer de jouer sur les notes du clavier.

Alors quand Edward termina enfin de répéter la Berceuse, en jouant sur les dernières notes, il allait reposer ces mains sur ces genoux, en attendant de chercher une autre musique qu'il pourrait jouer pour Bella.

Quand l'improbable se produisit.

_ Encore s'il te plait Edward ? Demanda une petite voix aussi claire et douce que le son d'une petite cloche.

Baissant le regard plus que surpris et étonné vers Bella, comme le reste de la famille, ébahis de l'avoir entendus. Si bien que tous les Cullen se demandèrent s'ils n'avaient pas rêver qu'elle avait parlé. Mais elle leur prouva bien le contraire quand elle remua une nouvelle fois la bouche.

_ Est-ce que tu peux continuer de jouer encore, s'il te plait Edward ?

Sa nouvelle demande put enfin sortir Edward de sa béatitude, ne pouvant s'empêcher de frissonner de plaisir et de fierté, tout en sachant qu'il était le premier de la famille, à qui Bella avait adressé la parole en premier. Parlant avec un tel détachement et une telle aisance, qu'il n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir un enfant d'un mois à ces côtés, autant qu'elle en faisait presque un an physiquement parlante.

_ Bien sur Bella souria Edward avant de se replonger dans son morceau.

Sous la reprise les tétêment « adorable » de Bella sur son biberon, le bras toujours serrer autour de sa peluche et le regard fixer sur les mains d'Edward, qui reprenait sa partition. Alors que le reste de la famille ne purent s'empêcher de sourire face au joli tableau qu'ils formaient tous les deux, tandis qu'Edward ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire à ces côtés.

Sourire de jouer l'inspiration qu'il avait reçus de sa Muse, indéfiniment s'il le devait pour elle.

La Berceuse de Bella.

* * *

**Voila pour ce moment adorable ou Bella et Edward parvienne enfin à se faire confiance**

**je promets que les moments ensembles qui suivront, seront tout aussi adorable**

**bien evidemment, les problèmes risques de revenir dans le chapitre suivant ou dans celui d'après, je dirais plus pour celui d'après ;) comme ça je vous laisse un chapitre en famille avant les problèmes**

**et devinez qui viendra enquiquinez les Cullen?**

**vous avez une petite idée?**

**sinon hate de lire vos com sur ce chapitre**

**et a bientôt**

**big bis**

**Sabrinabella**


	10. Chapitre 9 Les Premiers Problèmes

**Bonsoir ou bonjou (cela depend de quand est ce que vous lirez ce chapitre)**

**me revoila avec la suite de cette fic (desoler pour l'attente que cela à dus vous demander ) qui je vous l'annonce je n'ai pas l'intention de l'abandonner =D loin de la cette idée =D**

**sinon je passe les com je vous dis merci à ceux qui la lise et me laisse leur com et je n'ai plus que deux mots à dire**

**BONNE LECUTRE**

**Sabrinabella**

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Les Premiers Problèmes**

**Pdv Extérieur :**

Cela faisait à présent trois mois que Bella était entré dans la famille Cullen.

Et cela faisait deux mois qu'elle ne quittait plus Edward, ayant gagné l'apparence d'une petite fille de trois ans. Abordant toujours ces oreilles, son museau et sa queue de chat.

Depuis l'épisode de son anniversaire, avec les robes pour sa peluche et le piano, Bella passait presque tout son temps avec Edward, au plus grand damn de ces sœurs qui n'arrivaient plus à l'éloigner de ce dernier sans qu'elle ne pique une crise de larme. Sous les rires des autres membres de la famille, en particulier des frères qui ne pouvaient s'empêcher de charrier le télépathe de la famille, en lui faisant remarquer que Bella était déjà susceptible à son âge.

Quand Edward n'était pas au lycée ou quand Bella n'était pas accaparer par un des autres Cullen, ils ne se quittaient jamais.

L'entente entre eux s'était fais doucement et sans heurte, tandis que les efforts d'Edward à résister à l'appel du sang de la petite avait fonctionné. Pouvant pleinement lui prendre la main et la porter pendant quelques minutes, sans que le monstre en lui n'apparaisse.

Bien évidemment, Edward évitait pour l'instant de l'emmener chasser, préférant laisser cette tâche à Carlisle et Esmé. Qui se trouvaient être les seuls, asser fort, pour l'emmener chasser, découvrant ainsi son talent de chasseuse pour ce qui était de débusquer les petits animaux, comme les mulets ou les lapins.

Ou lors de ces chasses, ces éternuements plus fréquents, se mettaient à la transformer en jeune panthère qui finissait par préférer de jouer en courant partout et en tentant de monter dans les arbres, qu'à se concentrer sur sa chasse de petits animaux de la forêt.

Et cela rendait fière toute la famille de cette si bonne entente entre eux deux, ayant presque tous l'impression d'être une famille normale, sans étrangeté surnaturel ou autre.

Sauf qu'en tant que vampire, les Cullen devaient savoir que toutes les bonnes choses avaient une fin. Et qu'une menace pesait sur leur famille.

Pas une menace de mort. Mais une menace de peur et de guerre qui possédait un seul terme : les loups-garous.

Les Quileutes.

Tout cela avait débuté par la rumeur qui courrait à Forks, que les Cullen avaient adoptés un nouvel enfant dans leur famille.

Rumeur rapporter par des filles de la petite bourgade, qui en faisant une sortie shopping à Port Angeles, avaient vus Esmé et Rosalie acheter des affaires pour petite fille, autant que des poupées ou des produits alimentaires et des friandises. Après, il n'avait pas été difficile pour quiconque de faire le rapprochement, en particulier avec les nombreux jours de congés que Carlisle avait pris durant ces derniers mois, pour être avec sa famille.

Les lycéens ne se gênaient pas pour se mettre à parler à se sujet, même quand les cinq Cullen au lycée se trouvaient dans les parages, ne s'embarrassant pas d'être entendus par les principaux concerner. Tandis que tous se posaient les mêmes questions : comment était la petite ? Quel âge elle avait ? Comment elle s'appelait ? Si elle était aussi belle que les autres membres de leurs étranges familles ? Ou est ce qu'il l'avait adopté parce qu'elle était belle ?

Toutes ces questions avaient de quoi énerver les Cullen ou ils durent chacun prendre sur soi et ne pas faire de scène, sinon ils risquaient bien de faire un massacre. Et ils allaient tous les cinq en faire des massacres si les têtes idiotes qu'ils avaient pour camarade, ne cessaient pas de venir leur chercher des poux.

Parce que dans le cas contraire, ils auraient tous les cinq de bonne raison pour les descendre.

Et cette rumeur avait finis par tomber dans les oreilles des Quileutes. En particulier ceux qui se trouvait être au courant de la véritable nature des Cullen, dont le Conseil des Anciens et la nouvelle meute que constituait la nouvelle génération.

Ces derniers désirant savoir si cette rumeur était fonder ou bien un autre chahutage de lycéen, qui adorait donner ce genre de rumeur pour s'amuser à parler sur les dos des autres. Et les Quileutes avaient prévus cette sortie, choisissant un moment ou la plupart des Cullen ne se trouvaient pas chez eux.

Veillant à ce que Carlisle soit à l'hopital et les cinq « plus jeunes » au lycée, que les Quileutes s'occupèrent de planifier cette sortie, qui avait plus des allures de rendez-vous ou des visites surprises qu'on appréciait pas vraiment. Surtout que toute la meute et les Anciens du Conseil ne seront que face à la « matriarche » des Cullen, qui leur avait toujours parus la plus inoffensif des sept et qu'elle ne tiendra pas longtemps à leur cacher la vérité à ce propos.

Mais ils ne s'attendirent pas vraiment à ce genre de situation quand ils finirent par atteindre la demeure des Cullen.

Jouant à la balle avec Bella, après que cette dernière, se soit mise à éternuer une nouvelle fois, se métamorphosant en petite panthère. Et courant après la balle qu'Esmé lui envoyait sans cesse, dans la pièce du salon, avant de se figer sur place quand elle se mit à entendre du bruit dehors, avec ces oreilles dressé sur sa tête et la tête tourné vers le bruit.

Et arriver qu'Esmé entendit à son tour, reconnaissant facilement les odeurs des Quileutes. Pour ensuite poser un regard inquiet sur Bella, qui l'observait avec des yeux intriguer et questionneur, tout en se mettant à renifler l'odeur des loups qui commençait à embaumer l'air.

_ Monte dans ta chambre ma chérie et quoi qu'il arrive, ne descend surtout pas ordonna Esmé à sa fille, aussi bas qu'un chuchotement.

Ce qui inquiéta encore plus Bella, qui plaqua ces oreilles à l'arrière de son crâne, mais pourtant obéit à sa mère et se dépêcha de se précipiter dans sa chambre, sans le moindre bruit. Autre chose que les Cullen avaient découvert à son propos, les coussinets des pattes de Bella étaient telles qu'ils amortissaient le son et donnaient cette impression qu'elle ne touchait presque pas le sol, quand elle se mettait à courir.

Mais si on n'entendit pas ces pas, on entendit parfaitement les battements de son cœur comme vers l'endroit ou il allait, et Esmé savait que si elle pouvait les entendre, il en serait de même pour les Quileutes. Ces derniers avaient sans nulle doute une bonne raison de venir les voirs, en sachant qu'elle était seule à la maison et qu'ils étaient venus en force avec les membres du Conseil des Anciens. Et cela ne voulait signifier qu'une seule et unique chose.

Il savait pour Bella.

Ou plutôt, avait finis par entendre parler de cette rumeur selon laquelle les Cullen aurait adopté un enfant. Et en entendant les battements de cœur à l'étage, ils venaient de découvrir que la rumeur était véridique.

Un enfant humain vivait bel et bien chez des vampires.

Et espérant que tout se passerait bien, Esmé envoya tout de même un message à Carlisle pour le prévenir de la situation. Sauf qu'elle ne reçut pas de message de sa part, sans doute qu'il devait se trouver en pleine opération et dans ce genre de situation, les téléphones portables étaient interdis. Mais Esmé ne perdit pas patience et lui envoya un message sur son bipper qu'il recevra dès qu'il pourra le lire, tout en espérant qu'il arrivera avant que les choses ne viennent à dégénérer.

Pour ensuite inspirer à fond et d'ouvrir la porte de sa maison à ces invités « non-désirables » qu'elle allait recevoir. Mais en veillant à refermer la porte de chez elle derrière elle, croisant les bras devant celle-ci, montrant ainsi qu'ils n'étaient pas les bienvenus et qu'ils ne s'attendaient pas à entrer chez elle.

Déjà qu'ils enfreindraient leur propre traité mais aux vus que ces derniers pensaient qu'ils avaient un jeune humain parmi eux, s'était encore pardonnable tant qu'ils ne fassent pas de chose répréhensible. Mais Esmé savait que Bella veillerait sur elle et qu'ils ne pourraient jamais lui faire du mal, avec elle se trouvant dans les parages.

La seule chose qu'Esmé espérait était que Bella ne se montrerait pas et qu'elle resterait cacher. A l'abri de ces loups mal à élever qui pourrait la blesser, parce qu'elle était différente et qu'ils ne comprendraient jamais.

_ Je peux vous aider ? Leur demanda Esmé d'une voix avenante, bien que tout dans sa posture montre qu'elle n'approuvait pas leur visite surprise.

Alors que ces derniers, dont les trois Anciens en la présence de Billy Black, Harry Clearwater et Quil Ateara formaient tous les trois une ligne stricte. Tandis que les plus jeunes, la meute, mener par Sam Uley l'Alpha, reconnaissant facilement le fils de Black parmis les jeunes loups, comme le petits fils de Quil. Qui s'étaient placé tout autour des plus vieux d'entre eux, pour parer à toute éventualité.

Découvrant ainsi que le nombre de loup-garou dans la meute s'était accrus. Se rappelant qu'au début, elle était composée de trois membres, maintenant ils étaient huit dont une fille. Qui se trouvait être la fille d'Harry Clearwater, Leah qui était devenu « la première » loup-garou, accompagner de son frère Seth, le plus jeune du groupe.

Bien qu'Esmé apprécie que ces derniers soient venus sous leurs formes humaines, vêtus de leurs maillots et short en jean, qui montrait bien qu'ils étaient prêts à la riposte. Ils n'en restaient pas moins, comme elle le savait pertinemment, qui leur suffisait de bondir pour devenir loup.

_ Nous avons entendus la rumeur, selon laquelle vous auriez adopté un nouveau membre dans votre famille déclara le vieux Quil Ateara, faisant fi de la politesse et entrant dans le vif du sujet. Un _**enfant humain**_.

_ Et alors ? Qu'est ce que cela peut vous faire de cette adoption ? Le traité ne nous empêche pas d'adopter un enfant et de l'élever comme le notre, en sachant qu'il ne risque rien avec nous fit remarquer Esmé à ces interlocuteurs.

_ Sauf que nous ne pouvons pas vous laisser un humain parmi vous! Prévenait Harry Clearwater. C'est bien trop risquer et dangereux pour l'enfant!

_ De quel droit osez-vous vous mêlez de nos vies ? Leur demanda outré Esmé, plaçant ces poings serré sur ces hanches, leur montrant clairement qu'elle n'appréciait nullement leur attitude. Nous nous ne mêlons pas de vos vies, moi et les miens, à ce que je sache ! Alors je vous prierais d'en faire de même. Vous allez retournés sur vos terres avant que le traité ne soit vraiment rompu si vous continuez !

_ Le traité est déjà rompu ! Nous ne pouvons pas vous laissez cet enfant ! Répliqua Sam, le chef de meute en se rapprochant de l'escalier menant à l'entrée, là ou se tenait Esmé, tandis que les autres loups-garous se tenaient prêt à se changer. Nous sommes venus pour vous la prendre et la mettre à l'abri !

_ Vous ne toucherez pas à un seul cheveu de ma fille ! Mit en garde Esmé en commençant à s'accroupir, montrant bien qu'elle ne les laisserait pas passer. Je ne vous laisserais pas me prendre ma fille !

Et sa mise en garde ne plut guère à l'un des Quileute, qui n'apprécia pas non plus qu'Esmé leur résiste. Et n'ayant pas attendus l'ordre de son Alpha ou celui des Anciens, il sauta droit vers Esmé, son corps de jeune homme mutant dans son bond, détruisant ces vêtements par la même occasion, se transformant en un loup au pelage d'un brun-roux. Babine retroussé et griffes sorties droit vers la femelle vampire.

Mais Jacob Black, le loup auburn, ne vint jamais à atteindre Esmé qui se tenait prête à le recevoir comme il se doit, quand un voile miroitant apparut de nulle part. Emergeant depuis la maison, entourant Esmé, l'enfermant dans un cocon impénétrable, fit barrage au loup, qui heurta de plein fouet la barrière.

Avant de ne laisser pas au loup de tomber sur le sol, l'attrapant dans un étau, l'envoya valser contre les autres Quileutes qui avaient, à leurs tours muter en loup, face à ce phénomène. Se faisant tous les huit rejeté, repoussé droit vers la forêt, comme les trois Anciens qui tombèrent à la renverse. Ainsi que Billy Black, dans son fauteuil roulant, qui se retrouva au sol, incapable de se relever et à la merci d'Esmé si cette dernière attaquait.

Mais ce n'était pas le genre de la matriarche Cullen de s'en prendre à une personne à terre et aussi, incapable de se défendre à cause de son handicap. Sauf que les huit Quileutes de la meute étaient persuadé qu'elle allait prendre cette initiative pour l'attaquer, qu'ils se mirent une fois de plus à charger sur elle.

Hors, ils ne parvenaient jamais à atteindre cette dernière, Bella se trouvant toujours dans sa chambre, déploya une nouvelle fois son bouclier autour de sa mère, le faisant charger sur ces énormes loups de la taille de chevaux. Les faisant bouler dans le décor comme s'ils n'avaient été que des quilles géantes qu'elle souhaitait renverser.

Et plus ces derniers réattaquaient sans cesse, continuant de charger vers Esmé, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé de sa place. Plus le bouclier de Bella se faisait violent et brutale, les envoyant plus durement valser dans les airs, les lançant droit vers les imposants troncs des chênes et pins qui entouraient la demeure des Cullen. Sous leurs cris de douleur incessante alors que leur métabolisme de loup leur permettait de guérir rapidement, ce qui leur facilitait la tâche de se relever et d'attaquer une fois encore.

Mais chaque fois, que les huit loups pensaient réussir à atteindre la femelle vampire, toujours sur le pas du perron de l'entrée de sa maison, ils se retrouvaient très vite à heurter la terre ferme ou un arbre de la forêt. De plus en plus loin de la Cullen.

Chose aussi que les trois membres du Conseil des Anciens finirent par se rendre compte, alors que ce voile miroitant qu'ils apercevaient autour de la Cullen ne semblait pas si agressive qu'il n'y parait. Se rendant compte par eux même que cette espèce de barrière invisible ne s'en prenait pas à eux et ne faisait rien, à part d'éloigner la meute qui se rapprochait trop près de la femelle vampire, les envoyant dans le décor quand ils devenaient trop insistants.

_ Arrêter les garçons ! Stop ! Cria Billy Black à l'intention de chaque membre de la meute, son regard surtout fixer sur le grand loup noir et celui au pelage auburn.

Si le loup au pelage noir parvint à se stopper, en grognant, parvenant à obéir à l'ordre donné par le leader du Conseil. Les autres ne vinrent à se calmer quand le loup noir leur grogna dessus, les obligeant à se stopper, bien qu'ils se mettent à gratter le sol de leurs pattes, prêt à rebondir une nouvelle fois.

Et finissant par se calmer, ils finirent ainsi par se rendre compte que le voile miroitant, qui ne cessait de les repousser, s'était reculer. Jusqu'à finir par se concentrer uniquement autour de la maison des Cullen, tout en ayant englobé Esmé à l'intérieur. Terminant enfin par comprendre ce qui se passait.

Ce voile miroitant protégeait Esmé et la maison, empêchant les Quileutes de s'en rapprocher. Et si ces derniers tentaient de se frayer un chemin, par la force, ils étaient immédiatement repousser et balancer le plus loin possible.

Fixant ainsi leur regard vers la maison, là ou il pouvait entendre les battements frénétique du cœur de l'enfant que les vampires avaient adoptés. Se rendant ainsi compte que ce petit être ne pouvait pas être totalement humain.

_ C'est l'enfant qui fait cela ? Cet être n'est pas…

_ Contrairement à vous, elle est bien plus humaine que vos loups arrogant et mal élevé répliqua Esmé à l'accusation qu'était entrain de dire le vieux Quil Ateara à l'encontre de sa fille. Maintenant je vous prierais de quitter nos terres immédiatement, avant que les miens n'arrivent et n'aient une bonne raison de vous déclarez la guerre ! Et les perdants dans l'histoire sa ne sera pas nous, mais vous !

Les loups se remirent à grogner dangereusement et ils étaient de nouveau prêts à se lancer dans la bagarre. Mais d'un signe de main de Billy, la meute resta ne retrait, stoppant leur charge et cessèrent de grogner, bien qu'ils continuèrent de mitrailler du regard la femelle vampire.

_ Nous allons partir ! Déclara Billy à l'intention d'Esmé. Mais vous comprenez que nous ne laisserons pas l'enfant, sans tenter de connaitre les risques que peuvent encourir les humains autour d'elle ?

_ Cet enfant nous a été confié par sa mère et elle est bien plus humaine que vous ne le serez jamais. Et se n'est pas elle la véritable menace, c'est vous déclara Esmé à leur intention tout en fusillant les loups du regard. Maintenant, je vous demande de quittez notre territoire et de retourner vers le vôtre sans faire d'histoire de plus !

Hochant de la tête, Billy remonta sur son fauteuil aider par Harry. Tandis que son fils, toujours sous sa forme de loup, resta proche de son père, continuant de foudroyer la femelle vampire du regard, comme la maison. Là d'où émanait les battements de cœur de l'enfant alors que le voile miroitant se trouvait toujours autour de la matriarche des Cullen et de la maison, les protégeant ainsi des loups.

Et ne les regardant pas quitter les lieux, Esmé regagna sa maison, veillant à fermer à clé derrière elle. Même si elle savait que cela ne servirait à rien si les loups défonçaient la porte, mais avec le bouclier de Bella autour de la maison, elles ne risquaient rien toutes les deux. Et s'empressant de monter à l'étage, Esmé alla rejoindre sa fille, qui assise sur son lit, se mettait à serrer sa peluche contre elle, ces larmes coulant de ces yeux et nimbant ces joues d'une tracer d'eau.

Pour ensuite river son regard inquiet et apeuré vers sa mère, alors qu'Esmé se mit à s'inquiéter pour sa chérie. Avant de lui sourire pour la rassurer et d'aller la prendre dans ces bras, pour la serrer contre elle, tandis qu'elle continuait de projeter son bouclier hors d'elle, protégeant la maison de leurs adversaires.

Esmé se concentrant uniquement à bercer sa fille dans ces bras, lui murmurant des mots apaisant et doux à son oreille. Puis en lui chantant une berceuse, calmant ces pleurs et la respiration frénétique de Bella, tandis qu'elle avait arrêté de projeter son bouclier pour protéger la maison, une demi-heure après le départ des Quileutes.

Et la petite Bastet avait presque finis par s'endormir dans les bras de sa mère, quand elles entendirent toutes les deux des véhicules se diriger vers eux. Des vrombissements qu'elles reconnaissaient toutes les deux.

Carlisle et les autres étaient rentrés.

**Pdv Edward :**

Il allait vraiment faire un massacre.

Il allait massacrer ces sales cabots.

Il leur ferait regretter de s'en être pris à sa mère et à sa sœur de la sorte, quand les autres Cullen ne se trouvaient pas à la maison.

Ces sales bestioles se disaient humains mais ils n'avaient pas un seul instant hésité à attendre que Carlisle parte à l'hopital. Pendant que lui et les autres seraient au lycée, pour se rendre chez eux pour tenter de leur arracher Bella. Alors qu'ils ne savaient rien sur elle.

Ils ne la connaissaient pas et ils pensaient qu'ils avaient le droit d'intervenir dans sa vie.

Edward avait faillis détruire le lycée, tellement sa colère était grande quand Carlisle les avait tenu au courant de ce qui se passait chez eux.

Etant aller les chercher au lycée, allant voir le Proviseur pour le prévenir qu'il devait récupérer ces enfants pour raison familial. Ils avaient été tous les cinq appeler, par les enceintes, à se rendre immédiatement avec leurs affaires dans le bureau du Proviseur. Là où ils avaient retrouvé Carlisle leur indiquant qu'ils devaient rentrés d'urgence chez eux. Ils avaient un problème.

Et aux vus de la tête que Carlisle faisait, c'était un problème d'ordre surnaturel.

Ils durent attendre d'avoir quitté le lycée et d'avoir rejoins le parking, près de leur véhicule pour que le patriarche de la famille leur annonce ce qui se passait. Alors qu'il avait veillé à garder ces pensées cacher pour pas qu'Edward puisse les lires et apprendre ce qui arrivait.

_ Les Quileutes ont rendus une visite à Esmé et à Bella leur prévena Carlisle. J'ai essayé d'appeler votre mère mais elle ne répond pas. Ni à son portable. Ni au cellulaire de la maison. Nous devons rentrés immédiatement.

Et il ne dut pas en dire d'avantage qu'Edward était déjà derrière le volant de sa Volvo, démarrant sur les chapeaux de roues. Tandis qu'Alice et Jasper avaient eu juste le temps de monter à l'arrière qu'il était déjà sur la sortie du parking, se dirigeant droit vers la maison. Pendant qu'Emmett et Rosalie montèrent dans la Mercedes de Carlisle, roulant à sa suite, ne prononçant pas un seul mot, bien trop inquiet pour la sécurité de leur mère et de leur sœur.

Ils ne leurs falluent pas moins d'une dizaine de minute pour arriver chez eux, découvrant ainsi le champ de bataille face à leur demeure. Les premiers arbres de la lisière de la fôret devant chez eux avaient été, pour la plupart, déracinés ou d'autre briser comme s'ils avaient été percutés par quelque chose d'asser robuste et puissant pour qu'aucun corps ne se trouve autour.

Et aux vus de la puanteur stagnante des loups-garous, ces derniers n'avaient pas hésité à venir en meute voir leur mère, qui se trouvait toute seule avec Bella à cet instant. Pour les autres Cullen qui découvraient cette scène, ils ne leurs falluent pas bien longtemps pour comprendre que Bella avait dus utiliser son bouclier pour éloigner la meute.

Se rappelant parfaitement de l'état des arbres quand elle avait envoyé valdinguer Edward quand il avait essayé de s'en prendre à elle.

Voyant ainsi les résultats de la visite surprise des Quileutes, sans qu'ils ne se trouvent ici, eux aussi pour les recevoir. Edward sauta de sa Volvo et se dirigea vers l'entrée de leur maison, entendant parfaitement Esmé parler doucement à Bella, son cœur battant la chamade comme si elle essayait de se calmer de cette rencontre avec les Quileutes.

Entrant le premier chez lui, Edward se dirigea vers les escaliers, là ou Esmé était entrain de les descendre, en portant Bella dans ces bras. Celle-ci nicher contre sa poitrine, serrant sa peluche dans ces bras, contre son cœur, les yeux rougis par les larmes, apeurés qui finirent par rencontrer ceux d'Edward. Avant qu'elle ne se remette à pleurer, tendant ces bras vers lui et ne se le faisant pas dire deux fois, le télépathe de la famille la prit dans ces bras, dès qu'Esmé arriva au bas des escaliers.

_ Chut Bella. Tout va bien maintenant lui promit Edward. Tu ne risques plus rien. Tu es en sécurité.

_ Esmé, tu vas bien ? Lui demanda Carlisle inquiet prenant sa femme dans ces bras, la serrant contre son cœur ayant eu peur de l'avoir perdu. Que s'est-il passé ? Les Quileutes sont repartis ? Qu'est ce qu'ils voulaient au juste ?

_ Allons nous asseoir dans le salon prévena Esmé, stoppant les questions de son époux, comme celle que ces enfants allaient lui demander.

Affirmant clairement qu'elle répondrait à toutes leurs questions, mais qu'ils devaient patienter jusqu'au salon. Le temps qu'ils viennent à s'installer chacun, pendant qu'Edward s'était assis sur le banc de son piano. Bella placer sur ses genoux et lover contre sa poitrine, tandis qu'il avait entouré ces bras autour d'elle, l'enfermant ainsi et la mettant à l'abri contre lui.

Et alors qu'Esmé rapportait tous les détails de cette visite et de cette confrontation. Edward, lui, suivait tous le récit dans sa tête, revivant avec elle ce moment qui s'était produit quelques heures plus tôt. Ne pouvant s'empêcher de grogner, menaçant et dangereux, face à la menace voiler que les Quileutes lui avaient dis.

Tandis que Bella n'apprécia guère de l'entendre grogner, se mettant à souffler, tel les feulements des chats quand ils n'étaient pas content, faisant stopper Edward. Qui lui souria tout en déposant un baiser dans les boucles de ces cheveux, caressant ces derniers pour l'apaiser alors qu'il se doutait parfaitement que la Bastet savait que ce n'était pas contre elle qu'il était menaçant. Mais contre les sales cabots.

_ De quel droit ces sales cabots pensent-ils devoir nous dire ce que nous devons faire et ne pas faire ? Demanda Rosalie outrée que ces derniers viennent se mêler de leurs vies.

_ Si ca ne tenait qu'à moi, j'irais tous leur apprendre les bonnes manières en allant dans leur territoire pour aller fracasser quelques crânes avoua Emmett, désirant ardemment faire regretter à ces loups d'avoir terrifier sa petite sœur.

_ Nous pouvons y aller fit remarquer Jasper, d'accord avec les dires de son frère. Après tout, les Quileutes sont venus en nombre devant chez nous, sur NOS terres alors qu'ils savaient pertinemment qu'Esmé était seule à la maison. Aux vus de ce que le traité stipulait, nous sommes en droit d'aller leur demander des comptes ?

_ Bien que je sois d'accord avec vous, les garçons remarqua Carlisle. J'aimerais que nous évitions de venir à une confrontation directe. Notre principale priorité est d'assurer la protection de Bella et non de la mettre en plein milieu d'un conflit.

_ Mais Carlisle, Bella est déjà au milieu du conflit ! Répliqua Alice mettant en évidence les mises en garde que les Quileutes avaient tenus Esmé. Tant que ces derniers penseront qu'elle est un danger pour les humains, ils essayeront de l'atteindre et de lui faire du mal. Surtout que maintenant, ils sont au courant qu'elle est capable de projeter un bouclier autour d'elle. Heureusement qu'elle était à l'abri dans sa chambre et qu'ils n'ont pus la voir.

_ Sommes que nous ne pouvons pas la cacher indéfiniment non plus riposta Edward. Tant qu'elle n'aura pas un an, Bella ne pourra pas se mêler aux êtres humains à cause de ces caractéristiques qui font d'elle une Bastet. Mais même après, quand les Quileutes la verront, ils seront que son apparence humaine n'est qu'une façade et ils s'en prendront à elle, seulement parce qu'elle est différente.

_ Si nous les mettions au courant de l'existence de sa race, qui n'est pas si loin de la leur, je suis persuader que les Quileutes comprendront qu'elle n'est pas une menace remarqua Carlisle, proposant ainsi qu'il dise la vérité aux loups.

_ Tu n'es pas sérieux Carlisle ? Leur dire la vérité serait les mettre dans le secret de l'existence de Bella et de tout le reste par la même occasion distingua Jasper. Et sincèrement, même s'ils sont au courant, ils affirmeraient que la petite serait bien plus en sécurité avec eux et ils tenteraient de nous la prendre ?

_ Jazz a raison ! Nous ne pouvons pas le leur dire approuva Rosalie. Ces cabots sont idiots et immatures, ils pourraient compromettre la sécurité de Bella par pure fierté. Non, nous ne pouvons pas les mettre dans le secret !

_ Très bien concéda Carlisle. Nous allons donc voter. Qui est pour tenir les Quileutes au courant ?

Levant sa main « pour », Carlisle se rendit compte qu'hormis lui, personne d'autre ne leva la main pour voter « pour ».

_ Et qui est contre ? Demanda-t'il quand même s'il connaissait le nombre de voix.

Et voyant les mains de tous les autres Cullen se lever, hormis Bella toujours dans les bras d'Edward, qu'il berçait contre lui. Carlisle dut se rendre à l'évidence que sa famille l'emportait sur le coup, annonçant aux siens qu'il allait appeler les Quileutes pour leur dire sa façon de penser sur leurs attitudes plus que grossier à leur encontre. Mettant ainsi à mal le pacte que leurs aïeux avaient traité avec eux à l'époque de leur première vie à Forks.

Pendant que si les Cullen concentraient leurs attentions sur le chef de famille, Edward préféra écouter la conversation d'une oreille discrète. Se concentrant uniquement sur Bella qu'il berçait dans ces bras, qui avait cesse de pleurer et jouait inconsciemment avec la manche de chemise d'Edward qu'elle avait sous son nez. S'amusant à la plier, la déplier, le rabattre sur le bras d'Edward ou le remonter jusqu'à son coude, pour se mettre à tâter son avant bras du bout de ces doigts, comme si elle pianotait sur les touches d'un piano.

L'ignorant complètement, Bella ne se doutait nullement que ces petit doigts de petite fille de trois ans, qui couraient sur l'avant bras d'Edward comme s'il était un piano, le mettait dans tous ces états. Sentant sa peau vibrer et se réchauffer sous le toucher chaleureux de Bella, qui survolait son bras un peu comme un papillon avec le toucher d'une plume, Edward essaya de calmer la douce et tendre chaleur qu'il sentait remonter à travers son épiderme. Enflammant ces faisceaux sanguins en lui donnant cette impression de renaissance quand Bella le touchait, alors qu'il avait l'impression que son cœur se remettait à battre dans sa poitrine.

Ces sensations et ces émotions qu'il ressentait quand Bella le touchait, lui était à la fois étrange qu'enrichissante et agréable. Etrange, parce que s'était bien la première fois, dans sa vie de vampire, qu'il ressentait une telle chaleur et un tel moment de plénitude. Qui conduisait irrévocablement à ce sentiment agréable et enrichissant que la petite Bastet lui faisait vivre, oubliant le monstre en lui comme son envie de gouter à se sang.

Ne se concentrant uniquement sur l'enveloppe charnelle de ce puits d'innocence et de vulnérabilité. Oubliant l'élixir et ne s'attardant que sur la petite fille-chat qu'il berçait contre lui.

_ Ne t'en fais donc pas Bella lui promit Edward dans un murmure contre l'une de ces oreilles de chat. Tu seras toujours en sécurité. Aucun d'eux ne t'atteindra jamais. Je t'en fais la promesse solennelle.

Si Edward avait crus que cette promesse ferait sourire Bella et finirait de la rassurer, il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle aurait réagis de cette manière à son serment. D'une façon aussi violente et soudaine, qu'Edward ne put le prévoir ou l'arrêter.

Se mettant à crier, d'un puissant cri aigu, qui faillit bien briser les tympans des vampires, qui durent se boucher les oreilles pour se protéger. Bella lâcha sa peluche, défit l'étau des bras d'Edward autour d'elle et sauta de ces genoux, en larme alors qu'elle se mettait à courir dans la maison.

A le fuir comme la peste.

_ Bella, mais qu'est ce que… Qu'est ce que tu as fais Edward ? Lui demanda inquiète Rosalie en le poursuivant, ce dernier s'étant lancer à sa suite.

_ Je n'en sais rien Rosalie ! Je lui ais seulement promis qu'elle serait en sécurité avec moi répliqua Edward à son intention. Je n'aurais jamais crus qu'elle réagirait de cette façon !

Entrant dans la chambre de la Bastet, Edward trouva cette dernière, sous sa forme de panthère, en haut de l'une des grandes armoires qui décorait sa chambre, dans le coin de celle-ci. Rouler en boule et plaquer contre le mur, ces pattes avant placer sur sa tête, se cachant les yeux tandis que ces oreilles plaquer sur sa tête, montraient bien l'état de terreur dans lequel elle se trouvait.

_ Bella ! Qu'est ce que tu as ? J'ai dis quelque chose de mal ? Lui demanda Edward attrapant l'un des sièges de la chambre, pour monter dessus et atteindre ainsi plus facilement la petite.

Petite qu'il voulut attraper et prendre dans ces bras. Mais la main d'Edward heurta de plein fouet le voile miroitant de son bouclier qui apparut autour d'elle, l'empêchant ainsi de la toucher, l'inquiétant encore plus qu'avant.

_ Qu'est ce qu'elle a ?

_ Je ne sais pas Rosalie. Elle a levé son bouclier, je ne peux pas la toucher.

_ Pousses-toi ! Laisse-moi faire ! Lui ordonna sa sœur à son encontre, poussant sans ménagement Edward de la chaise, montant à son tour pour faire face à Bella. Et bien ma puce, qu'est ce que tu as ? Dis moi ce qu'a fais d'idiot Edward et crois moi sur parole, il ne recommencera pas ?

_ Je n'ai strictement rien fais, je…

_ Tais-toi Edward lui ordonna Esmé à l'intention de son fils, désirant comme tout le monde que Bella sorte de son coin.

Alors que tous les Cullen s'étaient rassemblés dans sa chambre, tandis que Carlisle avait coupé la communication avec les Quileutes dès que Bella s'était mis à crier. Préférant être auprès des siens, que s'entretenir avec ces derniers.

_ Allez ma puce. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ? Lui demanda gentiment Rosalie penchant la tête sur le côté, en l'ayant posé sur ces bras poser sur le haut de l'armoire, là ou s'était mise Bella.

Mais ce ne fut pas par les paroles que Bella lui expliqua ce qui n'allait pas. Se fut en abaissant, un cours instant, le bouclier mentale qui entourait son esprit qu'Edward put entrer dans sa tête et ainsi découvrir, la véritable raison qui l'avait terrorisé et mis dans tous ces états.

Et se dont fut témoin Edward dans la tête de Bella, le laissa pantois et sous le choc. Alors qu'il ne put s'empêcher de tomber par terre, restant à genoux et les mains sur son crâne, tandis qu'il voyait défiler des images atroces émergeant de l'esprit de la petite Bastet.

_**Le feu. Les flammes. L'incendie était entrain de tout détruire.**_

_**Parmis les braises rougeâtre meurtrière, on pouvait apercevoir des formes s'affronter. A travers les flammes, des créatures étaient entrain de se battre.**_

_**Des énormes chats au pelage noir et tachetés semblaient être les plus fort et les plus rapides. Mais ils ne pouvaient avoir le dessus face à la marée d'étranges canidés qui se mettait à plusieurs contre l'un d'eux.**_

_**Des loups sombres qui sautaient sur les dos des panthères plantant leurs canines dans leurs soyeux pelages, n'hésitant pas à les arracher, les déchirer comme des êtres affamer. Comme des oiseaux de mauvais augures qui ne se gênaient pas pour dévorer leurs adversaires, encore vivant.**_

_**Le sang. La fumée. La mort.**_

_**S'était se qu'on pouvait sentir alors que les deux races semblaient avoir pour seul objectif que de s'entretuer. Et parmis eux, se frayant un chemin, escorter par d'autres panthères, un homme et une femme courraient à travers ce massacre. **_

_**Tous les deux portant des tenus du style que les hommes portaient pendant l'Egypte ancienne. Lui, était armurer comme les soldats de la garde royal alors qu'elle, portait une robe blanche, assortis à ces bijou d'or, une cape l'a recouvrant. Portant des sacs dans son dos, ne cessant de porter un regard inquiet derrière elle, tandis que l'homme la poussait à aller plus vite pour ne pas se faire rattraper par leur poursuivant.**_

_**_ Vite Elya ! Vas-t'en tant qu'il est encore temps !**_

_**_ Je t'en conjure Tristan ! Viens avec moi, je ne peux pas… je ne peux pas continuer toute seule sans toi ! Je n'y arriverais pas ! Répliqua la dénommé Elya.**_

_**_ Tu peux le faire. Pour moi, pour notre fille ! Tu dois allez vous mettre en sécurité ! Tu dois lui trouver un abri ou elle pourra grandir loin de lui ! Je te demande de partir ! Lui ordonna le dénommé Tristan.**_

_**_ Tu sais parfaitement comment cela va finir ?**_

_**_ Je le sais Elya. Je t'attendrais de l'autre côté lui promit Tristan avant de prendre son visage en coupe et de l'embrasser avec passion, avant de se baisser vers on ventre annonçant la grande avancer d'une grossesse qui arrivait à son terme, sous les vêtements pour ensuite se mettre à l'embrasser. Deviens une grande dame ma chérie et quoi que l'on te dise, sache que je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours ma tendre Isabella ajouta-t'il à l'intention du bébé dormant dans le ventre de sa compagne.**_

_**Et dans un cri de mise en garde des quatre panthères qui les entourait, le jeune couple se retourna vers les flammes et les combats. La ou on pouvait apercevoir la forme d'une personne s'avancer parmis les combattants, se dirigeant droit vers eux.**_

_**_ Il est là cracha avec véhémence Tristan en foudroyant la créature du regard. Allez cours Elya. Tu seras toujours en sécurité. Aucun d'eux ne t'atteindra jamais. Je t'en fais la promesse solennelle.**_

L'instant d'après, Edward fut projeté de l'esprit de Bella tandis que cette dernière replaçait son bouclier mental autour d'elle, tandis que le télépathe finissait par réémerger de ce qu'il venait de voir. De ce qu'il venait de découvrir.

Edward venait d'être témoin du dernier instant du père de Bella, comme de l'adieu entre lui, sa mère et elle, toujours dans le ventre de la deuxième. Et il comprenait à présent pourquoi sa promesse avait ramené de mauvais souvenir à la petite.

C'était les dernières paroles que son père avait prononcé à sa mère. Les mêmes mots. La même promesse.

Son père était mort pour son épouse et son enfant, et Edward avait vus son tueur. Ou plutôt, il l'avait entraperçus dans l'esprit de Bella, forme qu'on pouvait apercevoir apparaitre dans les flammes. Flamme de l'incendie qui avait détruit les maisons et les autres Bastet, tué par ces espèces de loup.

Autre point aussi important qu'Edward comprenait enfin. Surtout que maintenant il savait pour quelle raison Bella avait été terrifié par les Quileutes. Ces derniers lui rappelant ceux qui s'en étaient pris à sa famille et qui les avaient tués.

_ Edward ! Edward, qu'est ce que tu as vus ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda la voix inquiète d'Esmé, faisant sortir ce dernier de sa transe.

Reprenant pied avec la réalité, Edward cessa de se tenir la tête dans ces mains et vrillant son regard vers le haut de l'armoire. Là où Bella était toujours recroquevillé sur elle-même, tandis que Rosalie essayait de la convaincre de descendre, continuellement debout sur la chaise devant le dressing.

Ne répondant à personne, Edward se releva et fixa Rosalie, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle devait le laisser agir. Et aux vus de son regard, la blonde accepta de redescendre le laissant gérer cette situation, tandis que le télépathe remontait sur la chaise pour se retrouver face à la petite. Qui masquait toujours ces yeux de ces pattes avant et ces oreilles encore plaqué sur l'arrière de son crâne.

_ Je ne te l'ais pas encore raconté Bella mais… lorsque Carlisle m'a trouver en 1918 à l'hopital de Chicago, j'étais entrain de mourir de la grippe espagnol commença à lui raconter Edward, se concentrant uniquement sur la petite devant lui, faisant fi des autres derrière lui.

Qui se demandait tous ce qu'il pouvait avoir derrière la tête.

_ Mais qu'est ce qu'il…

_ Laisse le faire Rose la fit taire Alice, en mettant son index sur la bouche, lui réclamant le silence.

A elle comme aux autres Cullen.

_ Mon père, Edward Senior Masen, avait déjà été emporté par la maladie et ma mère, Elizabeth était elle aussi mourante, n'étant pas loin de le suivre continua Edward. Alors elle a demandé à Carlisle, qui était notre médecin à l'hopital, de tout mettre en œuvre pour me sauver. Que je ne devais en aucun mourir. Que je devais leur survivre et pouvoir continuer de vivre la vie que je voulais mener.

« Et Carlisle le lui a promit. Il lui a promit sur son lit de mort qu'il prendrait soin de moi et il l'a tenu. Après la mort de ma mère, il s'est chargé de moi et m'a transformer en vampire. Il m'a fais de moi son premier compagnon, son premier frère, son premier fils. Il m'a donné une nouvelle vie, peut être pas celle que ma mère aurait souhaité pour moi, mais il a tenu sa promesse en me permettant de vivre et de survivre à la grippe espagnol. »

_ Je comprends, maintenant, pourquoi tu as eu si peur quand je t'ai faite cette promesse, Bella reprit Edward. Parce que se sont les derniers mots, la dernière promesse que ton père a faite à ta mère. Celle de l'a protégé, de vous protégez toutes les deux, qui l'a entrainé vers sa mort. Mais Bella, tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Ton père, tout comme ta mère, ont tenus leur promesse respective, celle de te protéger et je te promets que je te protégerais jusqu'au bout… mais que je veillerais aussi sur ma propre vie, Bella. J'ai bien l'intention de veiller sur toi jusqu'à ce que tu en ais asser de moi, ou des autres et crois-moi, quand on est un Cullen, la définition de protection peut prendre un tout autre point. Qu'est ce que tu en dis ?

Et pendant tout son discours, Bella avait lentement, mais surement, redressé ces oreilles pour l'écouter attentivement. Finissant par retirer doucement ces pattes de son museau pour tourner son regard vers Edward, et terminer par relever la tête dans sa direction.

_ Ne t'en fais pas Bella, je n'ai nullement l'attention de mourir et j'ai bien l'intention de te coller au basque pendant les prochaines années lui souria Edward. Allez viens !

Ouvrant ces bras, l'invitant à venir l'y rejoindre, Bella finit par se relever doucement, se mettant debout sur ces quatres pattes de jeune panthère. Faisant un pas au ralentit vers le Cullen avant de ne pas hésiter une seule seconde, à se jeter dans ces bras, le faisant perdre l'équilibre sur la chaise. Tombant en arrière, terminant les fesses par terre sous les rires des autres, tandis que Bella se trouvait toujours sous sa forme animale dans ces bras, se mettant à ronronner de gratitude sur son épaule, au rythme des battements de sa queue.

Caressant le pelage de la fourrure soyeuse de Bella, Edward ne put s'empêcher de l'encercler dans ces bras, en continuant de la rassurer et de lui promettre que tout se passerait bien. Si bien que toutes ces émotions fortes eurent raison de la petite, qui finit par s'endormir sous son apparence de panthère sur l'épaule d'Edward, qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire à ça.

A son abandon total en leur présence. Se sentant en sécurité et à l'abri de toute menace.

La gardant contre lui, bien qu'il attrape l'une de ces couvertures, la recouvrant au cas où si elle finissait par avoir froid. Ayant évité de l'éloigner de lui, surtout aux vus des griffes acérer qu'elle plantait sans son épaule, pour pas qu'on la déloge de lui, faisant sourire le reste de la famille. Edward était redescendu en bas, dans le salon, pour aller discuter de ce qu'il avait vus dans les pensées de Bella.

Qu'il avait eu la possibilité d'apercevoir les parents de cette dernière, bien qu'il n'est pas pus totalement les discerner dans la nuit sombre, les reflets rougeâtres qui s'étaient dessiner sur eux, lui avait seulement permis de voir que la peau pâle de Bella venait de son père et que sa longue chevelure auburn venait de sa mère.

_ Son père s'appelait Tristan et sa mère Elya leur apporta Edward sur les prénoms qu'avaient ces parents. Je ne les ais qu'entraperçus à travers la mémoire de Bella, et elle n'a pas une image très nette d'eux.

_ Maintenant nous avons la preuve formel des dires de la mère de Bella dans sa lettre remarqua Jasper. Son père est bien mort pour les protéger toutes les deux, tout comme le massacre des autres Bastet par ces espèces de loup. Tu n'as pus voir exactement de quel race ils étaient ?

_ Je sais seulement qu'ils étaient de la race des canidés. Mais lesquels parmis tous ceux qui en font partis, je n'en ais aucune idée ? Cela pouvait être autant des chiens que des loups leur avoua Edward essayant de se remémorer un détail précis sur la meute qu'il avait vus, sans pour autant en trouver un.

_ Quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai prévenus les Quileutes qu'ils avaient plutôt intérêt à se faire oublier dans les prochains mois ou alors, il devrait livrer le combat le plus dure de leur vie prévena Carlisle à l'intention de sa famille. Ils nous auront à l'œil et nous aussi. Si jamais cela dégénérerait trop, nous quitterons Forks ! Pas la peine de mettre Bella dans leur champ de mire, si ceux qui la menace sont pires qu'eux.

_ Se sont peut être même des cousins ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Emmett sur l'éventualité que les assassins de la famille de Bella pouvaient être de la famille des Quileutes.

Les jours suivants, tous les Cullen préférèrent rester chez eux, pour parer à toute éventualité, de voir la meute revenir. Mais ces derniers se tinrent à carreaux et ne re-débarquèrent pas de nouveau chez eux, pour tenter de voir Bella ou d'essayer de l'atteindre.

La gardant ainsi à l'abri, même quand ils allaient chasser, ils veillaient à y aller tout ensemble. Gardant constamment leurs sens en alerte et leurs dons, pour les trois spéciaux parmis les Cullen, sur le qui-vive pour tenter de repérer les Quileutes au cas où, si ces derniers s'amusaient à venir les épier.

Mais se ne fut pas le cas et les Cullen n'entendirent plus parler de la meute, après l'incident. Tandis que Bella avait passé les premiers jours à sursauter au moindre bruit qui la terrifiait, sauf qu'elle finit par se rendre compte que ce n'était aucun loup qui était revenus. Finissant ainsi par redevenir la petite fille qui ne pensait qu'à jouer et à rire dans la maison.

Riant aux bêtises d'Emmett et de Jasper. De courir dans la maison pour fuir Rosalie et Alice quand ces dernières voulaient la prendre pour une poupée. De rester assis auprès d'Edward quand il jouait du piano. De faire du dessin quand Esmé dessinait elle aussi sur ces croquis. Ou de jouer les médecins avec Carlisle quand ce dernier s'occupait de ces rapports d'hopital dans son bureau.

Les mois continuèrent ainsi de s'écouler, tranquille et paisible pour les Cullen, qui était repartis au lycée pour les plus jeune, et l'hopital pour Carlisle. Veillant tout de même à garder leur bipper sur eux, pour recevoir les messages d'Esmé, si jamais les Quileutes décidaient de refaire surface encore une fois. Alors que Bella atteignait l'âge d'une petite fille de cinq ans quand elle arriva à ses 6 mois, le 13 mars, depuis le jour de sa naissance.

Et pour fêter ça, tous les Cullen décidèrent de lui faire une grande fête, comme lors de ces 1 mois. Et pour l'occasion, l'un d'entre eux devait l'occuper asser longtemps pour qu'elle soit à l'écart pour que les autres puissent préparer son « anniversaire » tranquillement. Sans qu'elle vienne à se douter de quoi que se soit.

Et quand ils lui demandèrent, se fut, bien évidemment, Edward que Bella choisissait de son petit doigt ou ce dernier décida de l'emmener faire un tour dans la forêt pour l'occuper asser longtemps pour que les autres aient finis. Et peut être même allé chasser un peu, tout en veillant bien évidemment, à rester à l'écart du territoire des Quileute juste au cas où ces derniers viendraient encore leur chercher des noises.

Mais Edward n'avait pas de raison de paniquer ou de douter, la meute les avait laissé tranquille pendant ces trois derniers mois, pourquoi cela serait-il différent aujourd'hui ? Surtout aujourd'hui !

Observant Bella se déplacer avec une telle grace et une aisance féline parmis les arbres, Edward ne put s'empêcher de l'admirer du haut de ces cinq ans. Bien que théoriquement parlant, elle n'avait que six mois.

Pour cette sortie, Esmé avait fais enfiler à Bella un maillot à manche longue claire avec sa veste en jean et son écharpe violette. Tandis que son jean bleu marine était enfoncer dans les bottes montantes qui allait jusqu'au dessus de ces mollets. Alors que ces longs cheveux auburn cascadaient dans son dos, retenus en arrière par deux barrettes accroché sous ces oreilles de chat.

Ces yeux chocolat tacheté de nuance d'émeraude et d'or brillaient de mile éclat lorsque Bella dardait son regard sur l'environnement qui l'entourait, semblant toujours s'émerveiller de se retrouver en forêt. En pleine nature.

Son nez de chat remuant au gré des profondes inspirations qu'elle prenait, comme ces moustaches qui se mouvaient dans le vent, captant des odeurs et des fumer qui la faisait ronronner de satisfactions. Alors que ces oreilles se dressaient sur sa tête, se tournant au gré des sons qu'elle pouvait entendre résonner dans la nature. Sa queue, sortant du trou qu'Alice avait fais dans son pantalon pour pas qu'elle soit gêner, battait la mesure des battements de son cœur ou des ronronnements qu'elle avait.

Pour lui, Bella représentait la beauté incarné autant que l'innocence, la pureté et la fragilité. Même si Edward savait qu'elle n'avait rien de fragile, pouvant repousser quiconque aurait l'intention de lui faire du mal avec son bouclier. Mais elle resterait pour lui, l'image même de ce que la vie peut donné de plus beau dans ce monde ou la violence et la dureté des hommes finissent par tout détruire, et prendre le pas sur la beauté de la nature.

_ On fait la course jusqu'au chute d'eau, Edward ? Lui demanda la petite voix de Bella.

Se tournant vers sa petite « sœur », Edward ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à la petite mous de chien battus qu'elle était entrain de lui donner, pour qu'il puisse accepter sans opposer de résistance face à elle.

_ D'accord Bella ! Mais je te préviens que je vais courir à une vitesse… Eh ! Tu es parti avant que je ne donne le départ, petite tricheuse ! S'exclama amuser Edward en la voyant déjà partir en courant, s'élançant à travers les arbres de la forêt sous sa forme de panthère.

Autre point aussi important qui s'était produit pendant ces trois derniers mois, après l'incident avec les Quileutes pour être exacte. Bella parvenait facilement à muter, à se transformer en panthère quand elle le désirait, à n'importe quel moment. Ce qui au début les avait quelque peu étonné, surtout quand ils avaient sus dans la lettre de la mère de Bella, qu'elle ne pourrait se métamorphoser en panthère, ou plutôt, avoir la capacité de se changer quand elle atteindrait l'âge de ces 7 ans.

Mais Bella leur avait avoué, du haut de ces quatre ans alors, que tout jeune Bastet pouvait prendre l'apparence de leur chat. Sauf que le temps de la métamorphose était très court, contrairement aux temps indéfinis que pouvait garder les adultes pendant leur transformation. Tandis que la nouvelle Cullen ne pouvait conserver cette apparence qu'une heure à peine, avant de devoir reprendre forme humaine. Car elle ne pouvait conserver sa forme féline plus longtemps, n'ayant pas asser de force physique pour ça, surtout à cause des crampes douloureuses qui prenaient ces membres.

Et même ainsi, sous sa forme féline, Bella était d'une grande beauté. La très jeune panthère n'avait encore que la taille d'un jeune chien, mais son pelage et la fine musculature faisait déjà de cette jeune panthère, une beauté à part entière. Sa fourrure soyeuse d'un bleu nuit aux tâches blair sur son pelage, donnait cette impression qu'un morceau du ciel lors d'une nuit étoilée avait été arraché aux astres et déposer sur le corps de la panthère, émerveillait toujours le vampire de la voir ainsi.

La voir se mouvoir, courir, sauter par-dessus les racines, zigzaguer entre les arbres dans des rugissements de plénitude et de joie, alors qu'il pouvait nettement l'entendre rire. Edward ne pouvait s'empêcher, lui aussi, de rire, en se lançant à sa poursuite pour ne pas la perdre de vue ou la laisser le distancer. Bien qu'il n'était pas au sommun de sa capacité physique, mais la panthère courrait déjà une vitesse deux fois supérieur à la normale, se qui était toujours un exploit et une surprise pour Edward de voir les aptitudes physiques de Bastet, qui ne se trouvait pas si loin des vampires.

Bien qu'ils n'aient pas le même régime alimentaire, ils étaient semblables pour leurs forces et leurs rapidités hors du commun.

La demi-heure qui suivit le départ de leur course, Edward et Bella finirent par arriver à la chute d'eau, dans laquelle la Bastet n'hésita pas une seule seconde à sauter. Droit dans le petit lac en dessous, faillant bien donner une crise cardiaque à Edward qui la vit réémerger à la surface, tandis qu'elle lui montrait les crocs dans un essai réussi d'un sourire amuser.

_ Et en plus, tu as l'audace de te moquer de moi ? Lui demanda Edward finement amuser par sa petite sœur. Tu ne perds rien pour attendre ma grande, j'arrive tout de suite !

La seconde d'après, Edward s'était jetée à l'eau, rejoignant Bella qui ronronnait de satisfaction, en se mettant à mouvoir ces quatre pattes pour se mettre à nager, gardant la tête hors de l'eau. Pendant que le vampire nagea à ces côté, sur le dos, gardant ainsi plus facilement un œil sur elle tandis qu'elle prenait un plaisir incessant de nager. Montrant ainsi à tout les Cullen que les Bastet ne craignaient nullement l'eau, contrairement à tous les chats que le détestaient.

Et alors qu'ils continuaient tous les deux de s'amuser, se lançant des gicler d'eau à la tête ou la petite Bastet était un instant sortit de l'eau, en montant sur l'un des rochers autour tu petit lac, auprès de la chute. Pour ensuite se mettre à sauter droit vers la surface de l'eau, faisant éclater de rire Edward quand elle se mettait à « faire la bombe », avant de ressortir sa tête de sous l'eau avec ces ronronnements adorables, qui lui indiquait quelle s'amusait comme une folle.

Tandis que Bella ne se gênait pas, après, de monter sur l'estomac d'Edward, qui réussissait à rester la tête hors de l'eau, se servant de lui comme s'il était une bouée ou une planche de surf. Se mettant à battre des pattes arrière, faisant ainsi tourner Edward en rond, sous l'éclat de rire de ce dernier qui se laissait mener par la petit Bastet, qui lui rendait un sourire plein de crocs. Quand elle arrêta de battre des pattes arrière et se figea les oreilles dressé comme la tête, son regard rivé sur le haut de la crique autour d'eux, qui encerclait la chute d'eau, tout ces sens en alerte.

Ne doutant pas un seul instant des sens aiguiser de Bella, Edward se reconcentra sur le monde extérieur autour de lui, brisant ainsi la bulle dans laquelle il s'était enfermer avec la petite Bastet pour revenir à la dure réalité. Quand il entendit, aussi bien avec l'aide de ces oreilles que de son don de télépathe, et qu'il sentit des personnes se rapprocher de l'endroit ou il se trouvait avec sa sœur.

Et aux vus de ce qu'il entendait autant qu'il sentait, Edward put comprendre que les oreilles de Bella se plaquèrent sur l'arrière de son crâne. Alors qu'elle se mettait à feuler dangereusement, en montrant les crocs, ces pupilles devenant des fentes, son regard rivé vers le haut de la crique et les poils de son dos se hérissant de plus en plus. Tandis qu'ils se rapprochaient toujours d'eux, finissant par les encercler.

Alors qu'Edward se traitait de tous les noms pour avoir été aussi stupide de n'avoir pas laissé ces sens en alerte, tout comme son don, pour ne pas les avoir autant sentis, qu'entendus arriver. Ne réagissant à leur présence que, parce que Bella avait finis par les sentir.

Se remettant droit dans l'eau, comme s'il se tenait debout, Edward veilla à placer Bella derrière lui. Cette dernière se trouvant toujours sous sa forme féline, avait posé ces pattes avant sur ces épaules pour ainsi rester facilement hors de l'eau. La tête river vers la crique, les babines retrousser sur ces canines, prête à réagir alors que le télépathe put facilement voir le scintillement caractéristique du bouclier de Bella qu'elle était entrain de propager autour d'elle. Le répandant autour d'Edward, le protégeant ainsi sous son dôme sur l'éventuelle confrontation qu'il risquait bientôt d'avoir lieu.

Tandis que les huit membres de la meute Quileute finissaient par, enfin, apparaitre au dessus d'eux, terminant par les encercler dans la crique, ne leur permettant aucune possibilité de fuite.

* * *

**je sais **

**je suis mechante de vous laissez sur cette fin mais cetait nécessaire**

**surtout que jai du batailler avec ma tete pour mettre cette fin de chapitre**

**sinon j'ai hate de lire vos com**

**et je vous dis à bientot pour la suite**

**big bis**

**Sabrinabella**


	11. Chapitre 10 La suite des complications

**Rebonjour à tous**

**merci pour toutes vos com et desoler d'avoir été si en retard, j'ai pas mal été occuper par la famille et la préparation de la formation que je ferais d'avril à aout, pour avoir du temps à moi ;)**

**mais je suis la avec la suite (et ne vous en faites donc pas, j'ai bien l'intention de finir cette fic jusqu'au bout, comme les autres =D)**

**sinon je n'ai plus qu'a vous dire bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas =D**

**Sabrinabella**

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : La suite des Complications**

**Pdv Edward :**

La curiosité était un vilain défaut.

Voila la morale que toute mère inculquait à leurs enfants depuis tout petit. Et si ces derniers venaient à enfreindre la règle sacrée, ils recevaient la pire sanction de leur vie.

Et il fallait croire que les mères Quileutes n'enseignaient pas cette leçon à leurs enfants loup-garou, parce que ces derniers avaient été poussés par la curiosité à venir à leur rencontre. A franchir une fois encore la frontière et à entrer dans les terres des Cullens.

Edward avait pertinemment veillé à rester loin des terres des Quileutes, tout comme de la frontière, se situant à vingt kilomètres plus à l'Ouest de leur position. Vingt kilomètres que les huit loups-garous avaient franchis pour les atteindre, rompant ainsi le traité une fois encore.

Cette fois-ci, Edward le savait, les siens refuseraient de laisser courrir cette infraction. Les loups venaient de leur déclarer la guerre pour assouvir leur soif de curiosité qu'ils avaient à l'encontre de Bella. Ils allaient amèrement le regretter.

Mais heureusement pour lui, le don de Bella parvenait sans peine à la masquer à leurs vues. Edward pouvait le voir dans leurs esprits. Tant qu'elle ne leur avait pas donné sa confiance et qu'elle ne les a pas touchés, ils ne pouvaient la discerner totalement.

Ils voyaient certes, tous les huit, Edward mais ne discernaient pas Bella. Ils n'apercevaient qu'une forme floue sur son dos qu'ils ne pouvaient totalement discerner, mais s'ils ne pouvaient la voir, ils pouvaient l'entendre et la sentir.

« _**C'est quoi cette **_**chose **_**?**_ » Paul, le loup gris.

« _**Je ne vois rien ! L'un de vous l'a voit ?**_ » Seth, le loup couleur sable.

« _**Réfléchis une seconde Seth, si l'un de nous l'a voyait, on la verrait tous !**_ » Leah, la seule louve gris pâle.

« _**C'est pas normale qu'on ne la voit pas.**_ » Jared, le loup brun.

« _**Ca revient à notre première question : c'est quoi ce truc ?**_ » Embry, le loup gris aux tâches noirs.

« _**Ca ne peut pas être humain, cette chose. C'est impossible !**_ » Quil, le loup couleur chocolat.

« _**Qu'est ce que nous devons faire Sam ? Nous devons tuer cette chose !**_ » Jacob, le loup auburn.

« Cette chose n'est pas humaine et c'est une menace ! Nous devons la tuer ! » Sam, le loup noir.

_ Une menace ! Bella n'est pas une menace cracha avec véhémence Edward, n'en pouvant plus d'entendre les pensées de ces… cabots. La seule menace ici bas, c'est vous et votre bande de cabots pouilleux ! Vous venez une fois de plus d'enfreindre le traité et vous allez devoir en payer les conséquences leur prévena-t'il.

« _**Il croit vraiment que nous allons leur laisser une chance de partir et de prévenir les autres. On va les massacrer !**_ » Jacob, le loup auburn.

« _**Allons-y dans ce cas**_ »

Et dans un grondement, le loup gris, Paul, sauta droit vers Edward et Bella, avec le loup marron et le loup gris tacheté, Jared et Embry. Mais il fallait croire qu'étant autant curieux par nature, les loups étaient bête. Ces derniers ayant oubliés un sujet primordial en ce qui concernait leur dernière rencontre avec la petite Bastet.

C'est qu'elle pouvait projeter son bouclier, pour protéger aussi bien qu'attaquer ces adversaires. Mais que contrairement à la dernière fois, celle-ci avait été plus que gentille, à ne les repousser simplement. Cette fois-ci, Bella n'avait pas l'intention de modérer son don et Edward savait qu'il allait y avoir de la casse.

De la casse pour les Quileutes.

Surtout quand il vit, au ralentit, les trois loups leur tomber droit dessus, qui furent happés par le bouclier de Bella, le voile miroitant jaillissant de son corps, qui fondit droit vers eux. Formant trois bras, comme les tentacules d'une pieuvre menaçante, qui s'enroula autour de leur torse avant de les fracasser sur les parois rocheux du lac, en les assommant.

Pour ensuite les couler au fond de l'eau, manœuvre qui fit réagir les cinq autres Quileutes, qui sautèrent à leur tour droit vers les deux Cullen, babines retrousser sur leurs canines et grognant de rage. Mais ces derniers ne vinrent jamais à les atteindre, entrant en collision avec les trois Quileutes que Bella avait enfoncés dans le lac, les envoyant ainsi, tous les huit, dans le décor.

_**_ Accroches-toi Edward !**_

La voix de Bella résonnant dans sa tête, le Cullen lui obéit en refermant ces bras sur elle, toujours sur son dos et sous sa forme de jeune panthère, avant de se sentir propulser vers le ciel par le bouclier de la petite Bastet. Laissant ainsi les huit Quileutes, rageur, dans le petit lac, entrain d'hurler à la mort et promettre une mort brutale qu'il pouvait lire dans leurs pensées. Qu'Edward se vit glisser sur le voile miroitant du bouclier de Bella, qui formait comme un gigantesque toboggan lisse, au dessus des arbres de la forêt, alors qu'ils pouvaient nettement entendre les cris des loups garous, qui avaient, semblent-ils, réussis à se sortir de la crypte et s'étaient lancés à leurs poursuites.

_**_ Prépare-toi à descendre Edward !**_

La prévention de Bella dans sa tête permit à Edward à se remettre sur ces pieds, continuant de glisser sur le voile miroitant comme s'il surfait sur une vague. Avant que la petite Bastet ne lui donne le signal, l'instant ou le toboggan improviser de Bella ne disparaisse et que dans un saut, Edward retomba sur la terre ferme, reprenant le relais.

S'élançant à travers les arbres droit vers chez lui, sentant et entendant facilement les huit Quileute qui s'étaient, de nouveau, lancer à leur poursuite.

_**_ Qu'est ce que nous allons faire Edward s'ils nous rattrapent ?**_

_ Ne t'en fais donc pas Bella ! Aucun d'eux ne nous rattrapera, je te le promets lui promit Edward, continuant de s'élancer le plus vite possible pour regagner leur maison avant leurs poursuivants. Nous devons atteindre la maison avant eux ! Lui prévena-t'il.

Repenser à la maison fit rappeler à Edward de la surprise qui devait attendre Bella, pour fêter ces 6 mois. Bien qu'elle en faisait à présent cinq ans physiquement, Edward ne put s'empêcher d'insulter de tous les noms les Quileutes, de s'être fais de nouveau remarquer en ce jour-ci. Ils allaient gâcher la fête de Bella et cette fois-ci, Edward allait s'en donner à cœur joie, de les massacrer comme il convenait de le faire.

Aucun de ces sales cabots mal élevés et mal léchés ne toucherait à un seul cheveu ou poil de Bella.

Mais de toute façon, Edward allait la mettre à l'abri chez eux et, lui et les autres Cullen allaient se charger des Quileutes. Cette fois-ci, il n'aurait pas de pourparler ou d'une tentative de faire entendre raison. Les loups avaient une fois encore enfreint le traité, la guerre était déclarée.

Et aucun retour possible.

A la vitesse à laquelle il était lancé, les Quileutes ne purent jamais le rattrapé comme ils ne purent les intercepter avec Bella qui veillait à leur faire percuter les murs de son bouclier. Coupant des arbres et les faisant tomber sur eux, ou se servant de certains comme d'une batte de base ball pour faire des vols planés aux Quileutes, les ralentissant ainsi dans leurs poursuites.

Permettant ainsi à Edward d'avoir une marge d'une dizaine de minute sur eux et d'atteindre la maison, en déboulant comme un boulet de canon dans le salon, avec Bella toujours sur son dos et sous sa forme féline. Salon que le reste de la famille était entrain de finir de décorer pour la fête surprise.

Décoration composé de guirlande et de banderole bleu et blanche, ainsi qu'une multitude de rose et de lys décorant la pièce. Les deux fleurs préférées de Bella. Avec le gâteau d'anniversaire et les paquets cadeaux sur la table, trônant dans le coin du salon, contre le mur. Mais les six autres Cullen se figèrent d'effroi, arrêtant ce qu'ils étaient entrain de faire, pour se tourner vers les deux arrivant, inquiet de les voir débouler dans la salle ainsi.

_ Edward ! Que se passe…

_ Les Quileutes ! Ils ont de nouveau enfreint le traité ! Ils nous ont trouvés moi et Bella, et ils veulent la tuer parce qu'elle est différente et pas humaine à leurs yeux ! Prévena Edward. Ils seront là dans une dizaine de minute ! Leur annonça-t'il avec une voix urgente, tout en déposant doucement Bella sur le canapé.

Pendant que cette dernière avait repris sa forme humaine avec ces petites parties de chat, tandis qu'elle avait de nouveau propagé son bouclier tout autour de la maison des Cullen. Empêchant ainsi à toutes personnes ou créatures extérieurs d'entrer sans son aval.

_ Cette bande de… cette fois-ci, il n'y a pas de retour possible ! C'est la guerre ! Répliqua Jasper.

_ Je vais enfin pouvoir leur foutre mon poing dans la figure pour la peur qu'ils ont faite à Bella ! S'enthousiasma Emmett, en faisant craquer ces doigts les uns après les autres, prêt à la confrontation.

_ Qu'ils essayent de s'en prendre une fois encore à ma fille et ils vont ardemment regretter de m'avoir croisé ? Rétorqua Esmé en s'asseyant auprès de Bella et en la berçant dans ces bras.

_ Ces loups vont regretter de nous avoir croisés tout court ! Aucun d'entre eux ne rentreront chez eux mais nous devrons quitter Forks par la suite ! Hors de question que Bella grandisse ici ! Fit remarquer Rosalie.

_ Qui appels-tu Carlisle ? Demanda Alice en se tournant vers le père de famille.

_ J'appel Billy Black pour lui prévenir que le traité est rompus et que la meute a de nouveau enfreint le traité en pénétrant sur nos terre indiqua Carlisle en composant le numéro sur son portable. Autant que lui et les siens sachent que nous ne serons pas les fautifs s'il y a des morts ajouta-t'il avant de quitter le salon avec l'appareil à l'oreille, tandis qu'il se préparait à la conversation qu'il aurait avec le Chef du conseil des Anciens Quileutes.

_ Ou est ce qu'ils sont Edward ? Lui demanda Esmé en se tournant vers son fils, tenant toujours sa fille dans ces bras.

_ Ils arrivent ! Ils sont à 500 mètres de la maison à l'Ouest mais ils s'heurtent encore au bouclier de Bella prévena Edward.

Alors qu'il pouvait pleinement les apercevoir, comme les autres, à travers les vitres des baies vitrées, les Quileutes heurtant sauvagement le bouclier de Bella, pour tenter de l'atteindre.

_ Et ils continuent de forcer le bouclier ces rustres ! Grogna Rosalie en avisant ces derniers. Ils ne manquent pas de toupet ces sales cabots !

_ Qu'est ce qu'on attend pour aller leur botter les fesses dans ce cas ? Nous avons une bonne raison maintenant et une bonne excuse de le faire répliqua Emmett, prêt à aller se battre et à aller leur « botter les fesses » comme il le disait si bien.

_ Je me fiche complètement de vos préjugés Black ! Je vous informe simplement que votre meute vient de nouveau d'enfreindre le traité en entrant sur notre territoire _**ET**_ en pourchassant deux des miens ! Déclara d'une voix glaciale Carlisle à Billy Black à travers le combiner. Ce sera de notre droit de les chasser de nos terres de la façon la plus adéquate que nous trouverons : c'est-à-dire par la force ! Quitte à les blesser ou à les tuer, vos enfants savaient pertinemment ce qu'ils faisaient en pourchassant mes propres enfants ! Je tenais à ce que vous soyez prévenus du sort que nous allons leur réserver ! Prévena-t'il à l'intention du Chef des Anciens Quileutes.

_ _**La meute avait pour consigne de ne point s'approcher de votre territoire, s'ils l'ont fais c'est pour une bonne raison**_ répliqua Billy Black à travers le téléphone. _**Ils n'agissent que pour la sécurité des humains et…**_

_ Ma fille n'est une menace pour personne ! Cracha avec véhémence Carlisle avec une voix que sa famille ne lui connaissait pas, c'était limite s'il ne les effrayait pas. Ma fille est bien plus humaine que vos sales cabots et je ne permettrais pas qu'on la touche, comme à ma famille, vous êtes tenus pour responsable de n'avoir pas sus maintenir votre meute. Maintenant veuillez m'excuser mais j'ai un combat à livrer auprès des miens ! Annonça-t'il d'une voix froide avant de raccrocher au nez du Quileute.

Sauf qu'en ayant raccroché un peu « trop » fort, le combiner comme du téléphone explosa sous la pression qu'il exerça dessus, mais c'était le cadet des soucis de Carlisle. Ou faisant face aux siens, les autres Cullen ne purent s'empêcher de frémir quand ils virent la colère et la rage tirer les traits de leur époux et père. Montrant à quel point, il pouvait devenir dangereux lorsqu'on s'en prenait à sa famille.

_ Esmé ! Tu restes avec Bella ! Les enfants, vous venez vec moi ! Nous allons nous occuper de ces Quileutes ! Définitivement !

L'ordre de Carlisle claqua dans le salon avec dureté et froideur alors que tous les autres Cullen hochèrent de la tête d'accord. Puisqu'après tout, s'ils tuaient certains Quileutes dans le combat, ce ne serait pas leur faute mais celle des cabots. S'était eux qui avaient brisé le traité en premier et par deux fois.

Ils allaient faire en sorte qu'il n'y aurait pas une troisième fois envisageables pour ces derniers.

_ Non !

La voix inquiète de Bella résonna dans toute la demeure, alors qu'elle vrillait un regard inquiet sur tous les membres de sa famille. Un regard anxieux et troublé.

_ Non ! Je ne veux pas que vous vous les tuez ! Je ne veux pas que vous ayez du sang sur vos mains à cause de moi !

_ Bella…

_ Je veux plus de mort Papa ! J'en ais asser de voir les gens mourir à cause de moi, même ceux qui me veulent du mal ! S'il te plait ! Blesser les ou assommez les mais ne les tuez pas, s'il te plait ? Leur demanda Bella d'une voix suppliante, les larmes aux yeux.

Avisant tous Carlisle, attendant de savoir si ce dernier accepterait la demande de Bella, Edward n'avait pus s'empêcher de se sentir mal pour elle. Même s'il l'avait pus la sentir prête au combat pendant la poursuite, cette petite n'aimait pas faire du mal. Dans le sens de prendre une vie.

Même pour sa propre sécurité, elle refuserait catégoriquement d'avoir le sang de quelqu'un d'autre sur les mains. Elle ne désirait plus vivre avec la mort d'autre personne sur la conscience. Pas après le sacrifice de sa famille pour lui permettre de survivre et de vivre.

Edward n'avait pas besoin de lire dans les pensées de Bella pour comprendre ses ressentit. Elle était jeune, innocente et pure. Et il fallait préserver cette innocence et cette pureté. Quitte à épargner ces sales cabots parce qu'elle l'avait demandé, Edward le ferait mais il allait leur faire passer l'envie de recommencer une troisième fois.

Et s'était les pensées que tous les siens avaient et avaient finir par comprendre sur l'identité de Bella. Elle préférait avoir des ennuis plutôt que de vivre avec des morts sur la conscience, mais elle donnait son aval pour leur mettre la pâtée du siècle et sur ce point, ces frères étaient du même avis qu'Edward.

Sa allait barder pour le matricule de ces sales cabots.

_ Très bien Bella ! Si c'est ce que tu veux alors qu'il en soit ainsi lui souria chaleuresement Carlisle après s'être accroupis devant elle, toujours sur les jambes d'Esmé avant de caresser sa tête juste entre ces deux oreilles pour la réconforter.

_ Mais vous serez six contre huit loup, c'est bien trop dangereux fit remarquer Esmé en rappelant la différence de nombre entre les siens et les Quileutes.

_ Nous sommes peut être moins nombreux qu'eux mais nous, nous avons Bella qui peut nous protéger répliqua Rosalie. Comme le fait que nous avons un télépathe, un empathe et une omnisciente. Les mettre KO ne devrait pas être d'une si grande difficulté ajouta-t'elle.

_ Alors qu'est ce qu'on attend ? Demanda Emmett aux siens. Allons enfin leur régler leur compte !

Et la seconde d'après, ils s'étaient tous les six élancer dans la forêt à la rencontre des Quileutes, laissant Bella sous la sécurité d'Esmé. Tandis que le bouclier de cette dernière était toujours projeter tout autour du domaine des Cullen, tenant les loups éloigné de la maison et d'elle par la même occasion. Tandis que les six Cullen partis pour les affronter s'arrêtèrent à la limite du bouclier, juste face aux huit Quileutes, qui grondaient de rage de ne pouvoir franchir cette barrière et s'attaquer au vampire.

_ C'est votre dernière chance Quileute ! Retourner chez vous et ne venez plus jamais à pénétrer sur nos terres, tout en laissant en paix ma fille et ma famille ! Sinon, vous devrez en subir les conséquences tenta une dernière fois Carlisle de faire entendre raison à ces « idiots », tandis qu'il n'allait nullement leur cacher ce qu'ils avaient eux l'intention de faire. J'avais en tête, moi et ma famille, de vous tuez, puisque s'était notre droit après vos deux violation du traité. Mais Bella, la petite, celle que vous voulez tuer, ne veux pas votre mort, elle nous a seulement demandé de vous « assommer » et c'est ce que nous ferrons. Alors, qu'est ce que vous voulez faire ? Leur demanda-t'il, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, leur montrant ainsi que lui et les siens ne reculeraient pas.

_**« C'est une ruse ! Cela ne peut être qu'une ruse ! »**_ Paul.

_**« Mais si c'était vrai ? »**_ Seth.

_**« Tu es tombé sur la tête frérot ! »**_ Leah.

_**« Se sont des sangsues ! On ne peut pas leur faire confiance ! »**_ Jared.

_**« Il faut tous les tuer jusqu'au dernier ! »**_ Jacob.

_**« Je suis aussi de l'avis de Jacob. »**_ Quil.

_**« Moi aussi je suis pour Seth. »**_ Embry.

_**« Toi aussi tu es fou. »**_ Paul.

_**« Mais réfléchissez une minute les gars ! Cela fait deux fois que nous entrons sur le territoire et ils avaient le droit de nous tuer, pourtant ils ne le font pas ! Cette… créature qu'ils protègent, est capable de se protéger toute seule et de nous envoyer balader, pourtant elle ne nous a fais aucun mal. »**_ Embry.

_**« C'est vrai que vus de ce point de vue, ils ont tous a fais raison tous les deux. »**_ Quil.

_**« Ce n'est pas vrai mais vous êtes abrutis tous les trois ou quoi ? Vous ne voyez pas qu'ils nous embobinent ! Ils attendent qu'on ait le dos tourné pour nous attaquer. Moi je n'attendrais pas les bras croisé. Moi je passe à l'attaque ! »**_ Jacob.

_**« Nous aussi ! »**_ Jared et Paul.

_**« Arrêtez ! »**_ Sam.

Mais l'ordre de l'Alpha ne suffit pas pour stopper les trois loups roux, gris et marron, qui s'étaient tous les trois élancé droit vers le dôme. Sauf qu'ils n'eurent jamais la chance de tenter de traverser une nouvelle fois la barrière, qu'Emmett, Jasper et Rosalie s'étaient tous les trois précipités sur eux. Les envoyant valdinguer dans le décor en les percutant de plein fouet dans le poitrail.

Et se fut la débamballe.

Le reste des Quileutes chargèrent sur les trois Cullen qui étaient sortis de sous le dôme, pour les arrêter. Mais à leur tour, Carlisle, Edward et Alice se joignirent au combat.

Sautant d'arbre en arbre pour éviter les crocs du loup gris, Paul, et du loup marron, Jared. Emmett s'accrocha dans les branches de l'un des arbres avant de fracasser son poing dans la gueule du gris, qui sautait après lui, pour ensuite redescendre de l'arbre en attrapant par la croupe le brun, et l'envoyer valser droit vers son confrère.

Tandis que Rosalie était en plein combat avec Leah, la louve grise, pendant qu'Alice se chargeait de son frère Seth, le loup couleur sable. Bien que le combat opposant ces deux derniers ressemblaient plus à un fixement de regard et à s'éviter mutuellement, le plus jeune de la bande Quileute semblait se tenir à ces dires et n'attaquait pas vraiment. Et Alice n'en profitait pas non plus, voyant bien que ce dernier ne voulait pas « véritablement » combattre.

Alors que Jasper jonglait entre le loup gris tacheté, Embry, et le loup chocolat, Quil, qui comme Seth, constataient véritablement que le Cullen ne voulait pas les tuer mais les assommer. Ce qui confirmait leurs suppositions. Les sangs-froids allaient se tenir à ce qu'ils avaient dis malgré qu'ils avaient tous les droits de les tuer pour leur violation du traité une seconde fois.

Alors que Carlisle tenait tête à Sam, évitant souplement tous les bonds que l'Alpha faisait en tentant de lui tomber dessus. Mais le Patriarche de la famille Cullen était très douer pour éviter facilement toutes les attaques du loup, ne se laissant pas mener par sa colère ou sa rage que ces derniers avaient voulus s'en prendre à sa fille. Carlisle menait facilement le combat face à Sam, ce qui énervait ce dernier, bien qu'il parvienne facilement à contrôler ces humeurs, comme l'alpha qu'il était.

Mais ce n'était pas au gout de Black !

Affrontant Edward qui pouvait facilement lire dans son esprit, ce dernier ne se laissait guère avoir par le Quileute, qui énerver de ne pouvoir mettre la griffe sur le vampire, était entrain de s'énerver et d'enrager. Ce qui faisait ardemment sourire Edward, qui adorait mettre en rogne son adversaire, lui donnant des coups dans le flanc, dans des endroits asser douloureux, faisant grogner ce dernier de douleur et de rage.

Et plus Edward souriait de sa victoire sur le Quileute, plus ce dernier avait un instinct de meurtre envers lui. Seulement, Edward ne parvint pas à prévoir l'attaque suivante du Quileute, quand l'esprit de ce dernier brouillé par la colère et la rage, cacha l'attaque suivante qui était plus basé sur l'instinct que sur une décision prise et réfléchis.

Fauchant les pieds d'Edward avec sa patte, le renversant en arrière, le vampire eut juste le temps de placer ces mains devant lui pour stopper la gueule du loup roux. Qu'il heurtait violemment le sol, se faisant écraser par le poids du loup sur son estomac.

_ Edward !

Le cri terroriser des siens résonna dans sa tête alors qu'il put voir du coin de l'œil, que Sam était parvenu à son tour, à mettre Carlisle à terre. Le plaquant de tout son poids et l'empêchant de se relever, alors que les quatre autres Cullen étaient encerclés par les six autres loups, les détournant de leur volonté de venir les aider.

_**« Je vais détruire cette sangsue et j'irais m'occuper de cette chose ensuite. »**_ Jacob.

_ Tu ne toucheras jamais à un seul cheveu de Bella, sale clébard ! Cracha avec véhémence Edward, foudroyant le Quileute du regard ou ce dernier fut surpris de sa réplique.

Réplique qui lui prouvait que ce dernier avait lus dans ces pensées et s'était un instant figer de surprise devant cette découverte. Découverte qu'Edward prit comme iniative de se dégager de lui, en lui donnant un coup de pied dans l'estomac, l'envoyant ainsi valdinguer loin de lui et atterrissant sur deux autres Quileutes dans sa chute. Retombant sur le brun et gris. Jared et Paul.

S'empressant de se relever, Edward se dépêcha de rejoindre son père et retira l'Alpha de celui-ci. En l'attrapant par les pattes arrières et le lança, comme s'il n'avait pas pesé aussi lourd qu'un sac, droit sur ces congénères. Tandis que les quatres autres Cullen les rejoignirent, reformant ainsi la ligne qu'ils avaient formé au début, faisant de nouveau face aux Quileutes ou ceux qui avaient été à terre, finissaient par se relever et à leur refaire face.

_ Vous allez…

_ Carlisle !

Le cri d'Esmé stoppa net la nouvelle mise en garde du Patriarche quand les six Cullen se retournèrent vers cette dernière, la découvrant à plusieurs dizaine de mètres d'eux, derrière eux. Se trouvant seulement à trois mètres derrière Bella, qui le rouge aux joues de colère et les larmes aux yeux, vrillait son regard de chat droit sur les Quileutes. Ces oreilles de chat aplatis sur le haut de son crâne alors que sa queue fouettait l'air derrière elle nerveusement.

_ Qu'est ce que…

Mais ce n'était pas le fait que Bella avait quitté l'abri de la maison qui les choqua, tout comme le fait qu'il semblait évident qu'elle était « visible » aux yeux des Quileutes. Qui la regardaient comme s'ils avaient du mal à croire que la « chose » qu'ils désiraient ardemment tuer, se trouvait être cette fillette.

C'était plutôt son bouclier qui avait attiré le regard de tous.

Jusqu'à présent, le bouclier de Bella avait toujours eux l'apparence d'un voile miroitant, qui réfléchissait la lumière du soleil, pour ceux qui pouvait l'apercevoir. Qui se mouvait à son gré et prenait la forme qu'elle souhaitait, jaillissant de son corps et se propageant à ses moindres souhaits. Mais en cet instant, le « voile de lumière » qui englobait Bella avait noircis, _**dangereusement**_ noircis, devenant l'exacte réplique d'un ciel noir d'orage.

Du même orage qui semblait luire dans le regard de la petite, tandis que ces prunelles lumineuses s'étaient assombries, se transformant en deux puits d'un bleu nuit profond. Un bleu nuit qui tirait plus vers le noir sombre que vers un bleu d'une nuit d'été.

Un noir d'obscurité.

Comme sa peau claire qui vira très vite au noir, comme si sa fourrure de panthère avait poussé et qu'elle recouvrait toute sa peau d'humaine, lui donnant une apparence sauvage.

Dangereuse.

Menaçante.

Alors que l'air frais de la journée qu'ils avaient eux, commença à se transformer en une journée pluvieuse, les nuages noirs d'orage apparaissant dans le ciel. Tandis que le froid se propagea sur toutes les personnes autour de la petite, comme si un vent glacial était sortis de son corps, faisant frémir de peur et d'effroi les Quileutes, autant que les Cullen.

Ce qu'ils voyaient tous les sept, était une facette de Bella qu'ils ne connaissaient pas et qui les effrayaient.

_ Bella ? Appela doucement Edward, s'avançant lentement vers elle en montrant ces mains, lui montrant qu'il ne lui voulait pas de mal.

_ _**Plus personne ne s'en prendra à ma famille à cause de moi !**_ Cracha avec dureté et froideur Bella, d'une voix qu'aucun Cullen ne lui reconnaissait. _**Je ne permettrais plus à quiconque de m'arracher aux miens ! **_

Les Cullen ne purent s'empêcher de frémir à l'entente de sa voix. D'une voix dure et froide de celle d'une adulte et non d'une enfant de cinq ans. La voix qui avait jaillis de la bouche de la petite Bastet n'était pas celle de Bella. Chacun des Cullen le savait mais cela n'enlevait pas que cette « apparition » leur faisait froid dans le dos.

Et ils eurent bien raison d'être effrayer parce que la froideur et la colère qui émanait de Bella s'en prit aux Quileute. Ces derniers qui n'avaient toujours bougé de leur place, comme figer d'effroi et n'ayant plus aucun contrôle sur leurs membres. Qui se retrouvèrent très vite sous le voile de noirceur et d'orage que Bella, ou l'être qui semblait avoir pris possession d'elle, leur envoya, évitant facilement les Cullen, en se frayant un chemin parmis eux et fondant telle des oiseaux de mauvais augure sur les huit loups.

Huit loups qui se mirent à hurler à la mort, tombant au sol et se mettant à se convulser comme si chaque parcelle de leurs corps était en feux. Un feu qu'Edward, comme Jasper, était dix fois pire que le feu brulant qui les avait dévoré quand un humain était transformer en vampire. Et à cause de leur don de télépathe comme d'empathe, les deux Cullen ressentait et vivait eux aussi la douleur des huit loups, se mettant à leur tour à se plier de douleur, parvenant à contenir leurs cris à travers le dent serrer.

_ Bella ! Arrête ça ! S'exclama effrayer Esmé en courant droit vers sa fille pour la stopper, comme Carlisle.

Tandis qu'Emmett et Rosalie accoururent auprès d'Edward pour le soutenir, pendant qu'Alice s'évertuait à calmer Jasper et à le couper de ce qu'il ressentait, émanant des loups hurlant à la mort.

Mais Esmé, comme Carlisle ne purent jamais atteindre Bella, que ce nuage noir qui l'entourait fondis sur les deux Cullen, les projetant tous les deux dans le décor à la grande surprise des autres vampires. Ou Emmett et Rosalie s'empressèrent d'aller les aider, après qu'Edward les avait montré de la main, son regard toujours vocaliser sur Bella et tentant de trouver une solution pour l'arrêter dans son acte.

Comme les autres, il ignorait ce qui se passait mais il savait une chose : Bella ne ferait jamais du mal intentionnellement ! Il le savait. Au plus profond de lui, il le savait et elle aussi. Edward devait seulement trouver un moyen de faire réémerger la petite de ce massacre.

Et il devait agir le plus vite possible parce que les cœurs des huit Quileutes cessèrent de battre. S'arrêtèrent de battre sur un coup, comme sil l'élan frénétique de leurs battements de cœurs avaient battis ensemble pour s'arrêter tous les huit en même temps. Faisant sursauter les Cullen quand le silence revint dans la forêt.

Un silence lourd et glacial.

Mais s'ils crurent tous les sept de s'être attendus au pire, ils ne s'attendirent pas une seule seconde de voir des lueurs émaner des huit corps mort de loup. Jaillissant depuis leur poitrine comme des énormes boules de lumière, qui étaient envelopper dans la brume noire de Bella, comme des mains griffus qui avait plongé dans la chair des loups et les avaient arraché à leurs corps.

_ Qu'est ce que…

_ Leurs âmes ! Se sont leurs âmes !

L'exclamation de l'omnisciente de la famille surpris les autres, bien qu'ils tournèrent tous leurs regards vers elle. Tandis que celle-ci observait chacune des sphères lumineuses, qui pulsaient toutes les huit d'une douce lumière chatoyante, au battement régulier d'un petit oiseau, comme si elle n'en croyait pas.

_ Bella vient de… d'arracher leurs âmes de leur corps confirma Alice aux autres Cullen sur ce qui venait de se produire.

Un don, un pouvoir monstrueux et redoutable, que Bella possédait.

_**« Comment ? Pourquoi ? Pour quelle raison ? »**_

S'était toutes les questions qu'Edward pouvait lire dans la tête des autres. Mais il s'en fichait éperdument, sa seule priorité était Bella. Son regard vrillé sur elle, il pouvait constater qu'elle avait tendus ces deux mains, paume vers le ciel, dirigé vers les sphères. Vers les âmes des Quileutes qu'elle venait d'arracher de _**force**_ à leurs corps, les amenant droit vers elle. Entre ces mains.

Et quelque chose en Edward remua : _**« Bella ne doit pas mettre la main sur ces âmes ! Elle doit être stoppée avant qu'elle ne les touche ! ».**_

_ Bella ! Arrête !

Et dans un cri, Edward s'élança droit sur la petite Bastet. Se fichant complètement des mises en garde inquiète du reste de sa famille. Bien trop concentré d'atteindre sa « sœur » et de l'empêcher, par tous les moyens, de refermer ces mains sur ces huit âmes.

Et comme Carlisle et Esmé plus tôt, Edward put sentir la résistance du bouclier de Bella la protéger, et l'éloigner d'elle. Mais il se tenait prêt. Ancrant ces pieds profondément dans le sol, Edward parvint à garder ces mains sur le nuage noir qui s'était formé autour de Bella à un mètre d'elle, tentant de le traverser alors qu'une vive douleur le fit grogner, émanant de ces mains.

Ou, tout en fixant celle-ci, le télépathe de la famille les vit se mettre à fumer. Comme si, plus il tentait de le forcer et, plus le nuage semblait durcir et chauffer pour le faire lâcher prise. Mais Edward n'allait pas renoncer. Il allait le traverser même si pour cela il devait perdre ces membres, quitte à perdre sa vie tout court.

Refusant catégoriquement que l'innocence et la pureté de Bella soit ternis par les âmes de ces imbéciles de Quileute.

Et plus il forçait et plus, Edward voyait ces mains bruler sur le bouclier, mais il tenta de résister à la douleur. A contenir son cri de souffrance à travers ces dents serrer, mais cela ne fut pas suffisant, sauf qu'à long terme, se fut ce qui sauva Bella autant que les Quileute.

Ayant entendus son cri de souffrance retenus juste à côté d'elle, Bella ou l'être qui avait pris possession d'elle, avait détourné son regard des lueurs et avait vrillé ces prunelles sombres dans celle douloureuse d'Edward. Et en lisant toute la souffrance et l'inquiétude qu'il lui portait, les prunelles noirs s'éclaircir petit à petit, comme le bouclier autour de la petite, tandis que le voile miroitant réapparaissait, tenant délicatement les huit âmes des Quileutes dans son cocon.

Pour ensuite se mettre, doucement mais surement, à faire machine arrière, ramenant les huit âmes droites vers leur propriétaire. Remettant les huit sphères dans la poitrine de chacun, tandis que sous les yeux et l'ouïe surpris des Cullen, ils purent tous entendre les huit cœurs des loups se remettre à battre frénétiquement et qu'ils revenaient tous les huit à la vie.

Pendant que la peau comme les prunelles de Bella redevinrent normal. Redevenant la petite fillette de cinq ans, bien qu'elle ne fêtait que ces six mois le jour même, fixer surprise un instant Edward. Pour finir par aviser ces mains bruler jusqu'à ces poignets, qui avait du mal à guérir avant de tourner son regard vers les Quileutes, qui avaient tous finis par se relever et la regardait à présent, avec crainte et peur, reculant petit à petit, effrayer qu'elle puisse de nouveau les attaquer. Pour qu'enfin son regard ne se pivote vers les membres de sa famille, qui l'observaient avec inquiétude et méfiance.

_ Bella ? Appela doucement Edward en se rapprochant d'elle lentement.

Mais quand il fit un pas dans sa direction, Bella recula effrayer. Comme si elle craignait qu'il lui fasse du mal.

_ Bella, tout va bien ! Jamais je ne te ferais de mal, je te l'ais promis, tu t'en souviens ?

_ Mais moi, je peux t'en faire ! Ce n'est pas de toi que j'ai peur Edward, c'est de moi ! Indiqua avec crainte Bella ayant peur _**pour**_ lui et non pas _**de**_ lui. Je voulais tant ne pas avoir à développer ce don comme Maman, qui ne lui a apporté que du malheur et de la souffrance. Pourquoi est ce que je l'ais moi aussi ? Pourquoi on ne peut pas me laisser tranquille ? Demanda Bella d'une voix forte en vrillant son regard vers le ciel nuageux, comme pour le prendre à témoin.

_ Bella ?

_ Pourquoi ? Pourquoi dois-je porter le fardeau de ma race éteinte ? Continua de crier Bella son regard vriller sur le ciel devant tous. Pourquoi ne puis-je pas aspirer à une vie simple et normale de mortelle ? Vous pouvez choisir quelqu'un d'autre pour donner vie à une nouvelle génération, comme vous l'avez fais autrefois, alors pourquoi ? Dîtes le moi ! Pourquoi moi ? Je ne veux pas passer ma vie à me battre comme Maman, comme toutes les autres avant elle. Je ne veux pas finir comme Maman à combattre dans une lutte qui n'aura jamais de fin ; murmura-t'elle pour sa dernière phrase qui sonnait comme une supplication, une prière.

_ Bella ?

_ Je ne veux pas de _**VOUS**_ ! Vous m'entendez ! Laissez-moi tranquille ! Hurla la petite Bastet toujours son regard river vers le ciel. Jamais je ne me battrais, vous m'entendez ! Jamais !

Et dans un dernier cri rageur alors que l'orage éclata enfin, la forme humaine de Bella disparut dans un saut, tandis que sa forme de jeune panthère apparut. Et avant même que l'un des Cullen n'ait pus faire quoi que se soit, la petite Bastet s'élança à travers les arbres, s'enfuyant sous la pluie qui tombait en averse au dessus d'eux.

_ Bella attend !

_ Edward ! Tenta d'arrêter Esmé inquiète pour son fils, tandis que Carlisle lui avait attrapé le bras.

_ Il est hors de question que je la laisse seule après ce qui vient de se passer ! Déclara avec véhémence Edward en foudroyant son père du regard. Occupez vous des Cullen, je ramènerais Bella à la maison les tint-il au courant en se dégageant du bras de Carlisle, avant de s'élancer sur la piste laisser par l'odeur de Bella.

Et tandis qu'Edward disparaissait à la suite de Bella, les autres Cullen rivèrent leur regard sur les Quileutes. Ou les loups, toujours sur le choc de ce qu'ils venaient de vivre, n'avaient pas encore bougé d'un seul millimètre, rivant leur regard, quelques peu inquiet et terroriser droit vers les vampires.

_ L'heure n'est plus au combat mais à la discussion ! Déclara Carlisle. Venez à l'intérieur vous mettre à l'abri et nous allons parler « civilement » les invita-t'il en désignant sa demeure, à la surprise des siens et des loups.

Bien que le reste des Cullen ne dirent rien, eux aussi encore choquer de ce qu'ils venaient d'être témoins. Ils finirent très vite par emboiter le pas de leur Chef, tournant ainsi le dos au loup, pour rentrer chez eux. Pendant que ces derniers avaient tous tourner leurs regards vers l'Alpha, ou le loup noir finit par hocher de la tête, avant de finir par se redresser et de suivre calmement les vampires vers leur demeure.

Très vite suivis par les autres loups qui lui emboitèrent le pas, voulant eux aussi comprendre ce qui venait de se produire. Tandis qu'une seule et identique question résonnait dans tous leurs esprits.

Qui pouvait bien être cette enfant ?

* * *

**Voila pour ce chapitre =D**

**j'espère que ce moment "difficile" vous aura plus**

**vous aurez un début de réponse dans le prochain chapitre qui se pourrait "être" du PDV de Bella, le 1er =D**

**à vos com**

**et à la prochaine**

**big bis**

**Sabrinabella**


	12. Chapitre 11 Un héritage non désirer

**Bonjour à tous**

**oui, je suis bien de retour ;)**

**ne vous en faite pas je n'ai pas l'intention d'abandonner cette fic (comme toutes les autres) mais je suis en plein dans ma formation jusqu'à aout pour devenir secrétaire médicale, alors je n'ai pas vraiment tout le temps que je voudrais pour continuer d'écrire**

**mais je parviens tout de même à continuer d'écrire à certains moments et je suis parvenu à finir ce chapitre ;)**

**n'ayant pas le temps de répondre à toute vos com laissez j'espère que cette suite sera à la hauteur de cette attente =D**

**je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire Bonne Lecture et on se retrouve en bas XD**

**Sabrinabella**

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Un héritage non désirer**

**Pdv Bella :**

Elle ne l'avait jamais voulu.

Elle ne l'avait jamais désiré cette vie.

Elle aurait tellement souhaité être une fille normale. Avoir des parents normaux. Avoir une vie normale.

Mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

Elle était née différente.

Elle était venue au monde avec un héritage. Un héritage vieux de plus de trois mille ans.

Un héritage non désiré.

Un héritage maudit.

Un héritage qui mettait sa vie en danger.

Autant elle était convoité qu'elle était considérer comme une menace, autant par des alliés que par ces ennemis. Et c'est ce qu'elle détestait.

Elle se méprisait.

Elle était un danger pour elle autant que pour les autres. Et elle venait de le prouver.

Elle avait eue peur. Elle s'était énervée. Elle s'était rendue vulnérable. Et _**ELLE**_ avait pris le dessus.

_**ELLE**_ avait pris le dessus sur elle. Et _**ELLE**_ avait agis.

_**ELLE**_ les avait touchés. _**ELLE**_ les avait blessés. _**ELLE**_ les avait tués.

Alors qu'elle avait stipulée à sa « nouvelle » famille qu'elle ne voulait plus d'effusion de sang. Plus de combat ou de mort à cause d'elle. Et s'était elle qui a faillis donner la mort.

Elle aurait été la main qui donnerait la mort.

Mais _**il**_ l'avait arrêté.

Ils avaient tentés. _**Il**_ avait tenté. _**ELLE**_ l'avait touché. _**ELLE**_ l'avait blessé. _**ELLE**_ aurait pus le tuer si elle ne l'avait pas arrêté.

_**ELLE**_ aurait tuée Edward.

Elle aurait eue sa mort sur la conscience. La sienne et celle des Quileutes.

C'est ce qui l'avait réveillé.

Elle était revenue à elle.

Et elle avait été dégouter.

Dégouter par elle en lisant leurs expressions. Leurs inquiétudes, leurs interrogations mais aussi la peur. La peur d'elle. Ils avaient peur d'elle.

Ils avaient tous peur d'elle. Y compris Edward. Elle l'avait blessé et il avait à présent peur d'elle. Il était effrayé par elle.

C'est ce qui l'avait dégouter et elle n'avait pue s'empêcher de rejeter toute sa colère sur le destin ou sur le fautif qui l'obligeait à être ce qu'elle est.

Et elle avait fuie.

Elle n'avait pas attendus et avait déguerpis sous sa forme féline sans demander son reste.

Et à présent, elle se cachait. Après avoir courus pendant un moment, ignorant pendant combien de temps elle avait courus ou s'il faisait jour ou la nuit était tombé-ne pouvant le savoir avec la pluie d'orage qui tombait. Bella avait finis par s'arrêter et se cacher, se mettant à l'abri de la pluie et à l'abri des regards. Se cachant dans une petite cavité dans la roche, qu'elle avait atteint en rampant et en restant allonger, ces pattes avant sur son museau, tentant de stopper ou d'amoindrir les gémissements qu'elle avait.

Elle ne pouvait pas se calmer. Elle ne pouvait arrêter de pleurer.

Alors quand elle l'entendit, ses pleurs redoublèrent encore plus tandis qu'elle essayait en vain de rester la plus silencieuse possible. Mais c'était peine perdu d'avance avec son ouïe fine de vampire qui pouvait entendre le moindre murmure possible à plusieurs kilomètres à la ronde.

Et elle ne fut nullement surprise quand elle finit par apercevoir ces chaussures devant l'ouverture de la cavité dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Avant de voir ces genoux toucher le sol avec ces mains, pour ensuite avoir le temps d'entrapercevoir son visage avant qu'elle ne se cache le visage de ces deux pattes de velours. Ne voulant nullement le voir après ce qui venait de se produire.

_ Bella l'appela doucement Edward, presque dans un chuchotement.

**Pdv Edward :**

Il avait réussi à la retrouver.

Il était parvenu à retracer son odeur malgré la pluie qui masquait ces empreintes et sa fragrance, mais il avait réussi.

Il l'avait retrouvée.

Alors que la nuit était déjà tombée depuis un moment, voyant les heures défiler à vues d'œil, il avait terminé par la retrouvée. Cacher et à l'abri de la pluie, sous un amas de rocher, s'étant sans grande difficulté, faufiler dans la petite cavité pour rester invisible à la vue de tous. Surtout avec la fourrure sombre plonger dans la noirceur de la roche aidait à la masquer.

Mais son odeur, autant que le battement de son cœur et de ces pleurs l'avaient aidé facilement à la trouver. A la localiser.

S'approchant de la cavité, là ou elle s'était mise à l'abri de la pluie, Edward plia les genoux avant de les poser à même le sol, autant que ces mains. Pour ensuite finir par abaisser la tête vers la faille et d'apercevoir, tout au fond, la petite, toujours sous sa forme de panthère, ces pattes avants poser sur son museau, se cachant les yeux. Alors qu'il pouvait nettement entendre ces pleurs redoubler tandis qu'elle devait l'avoir entendue s'approcher.

_ Bella l'appela doucement Edward, presque aussi bas qu'un chuchotement.

A l'entente de son prénom, la petite recula, autant que s'était possible, dans le trou, se tenant le plus éloigné possible de lui, autant qu'elle le pouvait. Continuant de pleurer toute seule, image qui lui brisait son cœur mort.

_ Bella, tout va bien ma grande lui promit Edward. Tout le monde va bien, tu n'as rien fais de mal, tu ne faisais que te défendre ma puce. Personne ne t'en veux lui certifia-t'il. Allez viens, rentrons à la maison ?

Et tendant la main vers elle, pour tenter de la toucher et de l'attraper, Edward eut la surprise de la voir réagir, d'une façon auquel il ne s'attendait pas. Elle lui donna, littéralement, un coup de patte, comme faisait tous les chats pour éloigner un être un peu trop insistant à leur gout, tandis qu'elle s'enfonçait d'avantage contre la paroi rocheuse derrière elle, s'éloignant encore plus de lui.

_ Bella, s'il te plait supplia Edward alors qu'il était encore surpris qu'elle l'est rejeter en lui donnant un coup de patte sur la main et non en utilisant son bouclier. S'il te plait ma puce, parle-moi ? Bella ?

Mais voyant qu'elle ne lui parlerait pas, Edward continua pendant une dizaine de minute à l'observer ainsi, sous la pluie. Avant de terminer par se retourner, s'asseoir à côté de la cavité, dos contre la roche et de rester ainsi, aussi silencieux que possible, observant les nuages noirs d'orage continuer de déverser sa pluie sur lui.

Quand il sut exactement quoi faire, pour engager la conversation avec elle.

_ Je suis né en 1901 à Chicago commença-t-il à lui raconter. J'étais fils unique et mes parents, Edward Senior et Elisabeth Masen faisaient partis de la classe moyenne de la société. Je ne sais plus exactement dans quel secteur ils étaient mais… je sais que je les aimais beaucoup et que je les respectais. Ils sont tous les deux morts, emporter par la Grippe Espagnol pendant cette année, en 1918, juste avant que je ne souhaites m'enrôler dans l'armée américaine lui raconta-t'il.

« Seulement, j'ai, moi aussi, porteur du virus de la grippe et j'étais sur le point de succomber comme mes parents quand Carlisle m'a trouvé. Il m'a « sauvé ». Il m'a mordu et m'a transformer, faisant de moi son premier compagnon. Le premier qu'il transformait depuis qu'il était devenu un vampire. Et si j'ai passé les premiers mois à m'abstenir de boire du sang humain et me contenter de sang animal, cela ne fut pas le cas pour très longtemps. »

« Comme tout ado qui se respecte, j'ai eu ma période de rébellion. J'ai eu une violente dispute avec Carlisle et j'ai fui la maison familiale. Pendant plusieurs années, je me suis nourris de sang humain mais je ne m'en suis pas prise aux innocents. Grace à mon don de lire dans les pensées des gens, je pouvais éviter de m'en prendre à l'innocente et à m'attaquer au bourreau, ceux qui ne vivait que dans la souffrance qu'ils infligeaient à leur victime. »

_ J'ai vécus ainsi mais… au fils des jours, des assassins que je tuais pour me nourrir, je me suis rendus compte que… j'étais comme eux lui avoua-t'il. Que j'étais devenu ce que je méprisais le plus : un tueur. Un assassin. Je me méprisais et je me dégoutais. Alors j'ai finis par revenir auprès de Carlisle et d'Esmé, qui m'ont accueillis comme le fils prodige que je n'étais pas et je me suis ranger de leur côté. Je n'ais plus jamais tuer d'être humain de ma vie après cela. Ce que je veux que tu comprennes Bella, c'est que jamais, l'un de nous ne te jugera sur ce qui vient de se passer. Tu n'as fais que te défendre lui promit-il.

_ Sauf que tu n'es pas le responsable de la mort de tes parents répliqua d'une toute petite voix Bella derrière lui.

Hésitant à se retourner et à la regarder, sachant qu'elle avait dû retrouver sa forme humaine pour pouvoir lui adresser la parole, Edward resta pourtant figer pour ne pas l'effrayer d'avantage. La laissant parler et ne préférant pas l'interrompre dans ce qu'elle avait l'intention de lui dire.

_ Je n'ai jamais voulus tout ça, Edward ! J'aurais souhaité avoir des parents normaux. Une vie normale. Etre normal lui avoua Bella d'une voix aussi bas qu'un chuchotement. Je n'ai jamais souhaité être quelqu'un de différent ou avoir quelque chose d'unique. Ce qui me rend différent est ce qui causera ma perte et celle de tous lui avoua-t'elle.

_ Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

_ Que je suis l'outil de paix de la prochaine ère, aussi bien que sa possible cause de destruction lui rapporta Bella. Je suis autant une convoitise qu'un danger, aussi bien pour mes alliés que pour mes ennemis. Je suis une arme de destruction massive, Edward. Voila ce que je suis réellement ! J'aurais dû mourir avec les miens !

A cette constation, Edward ne put s'empêcher d'être choquer par sa phrase et de se baisser vers la faille, pour pouvoir l'apercevoir dans le noir. Rouler en boule au fond, les mains placer sur ces oreilles de chat, les plaquant encore plus sur son crâne, pour se couper au reste du monde.

_ Ne dis pas ça Bella, tu…

_ Ne dis pas le contraire Edward, ce n'est que la pure vérité ! Je devrais mourir et je…

_ Cela suffit Bella ! Tu mérites de vivre, ne dis pas le contraire ! Coupa Edward, ne pouvant continuer d'entendre tout ce qu'elle disait sur elle. Tu mérites de vivre, tu m'entends ? Tu n'as jamais souhaité la mort de tes parents, non ? Tout comme tu n'as jamais souhaité celle des Quileutes ou la nôtre ? Voila la différence qu'il y a avec ceux que j'ai tués. Ils tuaient par plaisir, pas toi ! Tu mérites de vivre et je vais t'y aider, je t'en donne ma parole lui promit-il.

_ Ne me fais pas une promesse que tu ne tiendras pas ?

_ Cesses donc de répéter cette phrase Bella répliqua Edward. J'ai bien l'intention de tenir ma parole et je la tiendrais, mais toi aussi, Bella, tu dois tenir la parole faite à tes parents. Tu dois vivre, pour eux, pour leur sacrifice. Si tu venais à mourir, leur sacrifice aura été fais en vain et ce n'est pas ce que tu veux, n'est ce pas ?

_ Non mais… je ne veux pas faire du mal autour de moi. Je ne souhaite pas blesser des gens innocents… arracher des vies de force lui avoua-t'elle. Je n'ai jamais voulus hérité de ces pouvoirs qui font de moi ce que je suis en réalité !

_ Ce pouvoir ne sera pas un danger si tu fais les bons choix et tu les feras toujours Bella, j'y veillerais, ne t'en fais donc pas lui promit-il avant de lui tendre doucement sa main dans la cavité. Allez viens, ma puce, rentrons à la maison ?

Avisant sa main tendue, Bella le regarda de biais, ces mains toujours plaquer sur ces oreilles aplatit sur sa tête. Avant de plonger son regard dans celui d'Edward, cherchant une réponse ou de voir s'il était vraiment sérieux dans ce qu'il avait dis. Et dès qu'il accrocha son regard, le Cullen ne la lâcha pas des yeux, ne voulant pas la laisser détourner le regard un seul instant, lui souriant, attendant patiemment qu'elle réponde à son invitation.

Et doucement, avec une lenteur qui parut être un siècle pour le Cullen, Bella déposa sa petite main dans le creux de sa paume. Avant qu'Edward ne vienne à refermer ces doigts sur elle, dans un geste tendrement alors qu'il lui caressait le dos de la main avec son pouce. Pour ensuite, avec délicatesse, la tirer lentement vers lui, la faisant sortir, petit à petit de son trou, alors que la fillette se laissa, sans opposer de résistance, tirer de sa cachette par son vampire de frère.

Terminant par l'extraire pour de bon et en l'aidant à la mettre debout en face de lui, Edward posa ces paumes autour de son visage de poupée, effaçant de ces pouces les sillons de larme laissé sur ces joues. Lui souriant, Edward ne put s'empêcher de la trouver plus que mignonne avec ces yeux brillant de larme.

_ Tout se passera bien, tu verras lui promit-il. Rien ne t'arrivera pour l'instant lui indiqua Edward, lui montrant ainsi qu'il savait que l'avenir n'était pas certain en ce qui concernait sa sécurité.

Mais il y veillerait personnellement.

Et avant même qu'il n'est pus dire quoi que se soit de plus, Bella avait fondis dans ces bras, entourant ceux-ci autour de la nuque d'Edward et plongeant son visage sur son épaule, pour être réconforter. Alors qu'Edward s'empressa de refermer ces bras autour de son petit corps fragile, la serrant doucement contre lui, pour ensuite se rappeler d'un détail.

Ils étaient tous les deux sous la pluie qui continuait de tomber, les trempant jusqu'aux os et si, lui, le vampire ne ressentait pas le froid. Ce n'était pas le cas de Bella, qui frissonnait dans ces bras et qui pouvait attraper froid.

_ Dépêchons nous de rentrer à la maison avant que tu ne viennes à tomber malade lui avoua-t'il avant de la porter dans ces bras et la seconde d'après, il détalait droit vers chez eux.

La petite Bastet lover dans ces bras, tentant de la protéger le plus possible de la pluie et du froid ambiant, espérant qu'elle ne tombe pas malade avec tout ce qui s'était passé au court de la journée. Elle avait déjà asser subis, pas besoin de rajouter un rhume, voir une pneumonie en plus.

Il ne fallut qu'à Edward une dizaine de minutes pour parcourir les derniers kilomètres jusqu'à chez eux. Avant d'entrer, sans vérifier qui était présent ou même faire attention aux pensées qu'il entendait émanant de la demeure, qu'il rentra à l'intérieur de chez lui sans cérémonie.

Et pour son inattention, Edward se figea sur le pas de la porte d'entrée du salon, gardant la demande qu'il aille faire à sa mère quand il vit la bande de Quileute présente. Tous les huit sous leurs formes humaines, vêtus de maillot et de court jean, accompagné des trois plus anciens de leur conseil : Billy Black, Harry Clearwater et le vieux Quil Aetera. Ces derniers tous réunis en présence des membres de sa famille, alors que tous leurs regard étaient fixés sur eux deux.

_ Esmé ! J'ai besoin que tu l'as change et que tu lui fasses un bain chaud, elle est trempée jusqu'aux os !

_ Bien évidemment mon chéri ! Allez viens ma puce, on va aller te changer et te donner un bon bain chaud annonça la mère Cullen en se rapprochant de ces deux plus jeunes enfants, avant d'attraper la plus petite dans ces bras et de monter à l'étage en une seconde à peine.

Quand Esmé disparut de son champ de vision avec Bella, Edward continua de prêter une oreille attentive à l'étage. Pour ensuite reporter un bref regard sur les Quileutes avant de se tourner vers le reste de sa famille.

_ Vous les avez au courant je présume ?

_ Vus la situation vous auriez dus nous…

_ Qu'est ce que tu as pus savoir sur Bella ? Demanda Rosalie fusillant le fils Black du regard, en mettant un terme au sous-entendu qu'il essayait de faire.

_ Qu'elle souhaitait avoir une vie normale déclara simplement Edward à l'attention de sa famille, oubliant les Quileutes délibérément. Qu'elle voulait que ces parents soient des êtres humains normaux, qu'elle soit totalement humaine. Bella déteste ce qu'elle est et ce qu'elle aspire à être dans le futur pour les autres les prévena-t'il.

_ Que veux-tu dire ?

_ Qu'elle sera convoitée autant qu'elle sera considérée comme une menace, également par ces alliés que par ces ennemis avoua-t'il à l'attention de sa sœur omnisciente qu'au reste de la famille, tandis qu'il prêtait une oreille attentive à l'étage.

Sa mère venait de faire sortir Bella de son bain chaud, la séchant rapidement, alors qu'il veilla à rester loin de sa tête pour laisser une certaine intimité à Bella. Tandis qu'Esmé la vêtit rapidement de l'un de ces gros pyjama chaud que les filles lui avaient achetées, pour ensuite, très vite la mettre au lit.

_ Et comment peut-elle savoir tout cela ? Posa Billy Black. D'après ce que vous avez dis, cette enfant n'a seulement que cinq mois et elle n'a jamais pus connaitre, véritablement, ces parents ?

Il ne fallait pas être télépathe ou être douer d'empathie ou autre, pour comprendre ce que sous entendait facilement le Chef du Conseil des Anciens Quileutes. Celui-ci demandait littéralement si Bella ou même la « lettre de sa mère » n'étaient pas entrain de mener en bateau les vampires.

Mais avant que quiconque n'est pus dire quoi que se soit, tous tournèrent la tête vers l'étage, là ou se trouvait les deux derniers membres de la famille Cullen. Tandis que la plus jeune des deux parla enfin, à l'adresse de sa mère de substitution, bien qu'elle semble s'adresser à toutes les personnes présente dans le manoir.

__ Est-ce qu'Edward peut me rejoindre ?_

N'attendant pas l'aval du reste de sa famille ou même pas l'accord de sa mère, et se fichant complètement de leur invité « indésirable », Edward se trouvait déjà à l'étage. Devant la porte de la chambre de Bella pour ensuite toquer légèrement sur la porte, attendant son invitation pour entrée.

_ Tu peux entrer Edward invita Esmé avant d'embrasser sa fille sur le front, pour ensuite laisser son fils entrer dans la chambre et les laisser seuls tous les deux. Prends soin d'elle ? Lui demanda-t'elle, tout en déposant un baiser sur sa joue avant de descendre rejoindre les autres en bas.

Et refermant la porte derrière elle, Edward se tourna enfin vers Bella et vers la chambre qu'il n'avait jamais, jusqu'à présent, franchis le seuil. Ne se sentant pas encore apte à entre dans l'antre de la Bastet, là ou son odeur demeurait être la plus forte et la plus tentatrice.

Mais aujourd'hui, le monstre en lui était museler, bien trop inquiet pour la protection et la sécurité de sa tendre petite sœur.

Avisant les murs peints en bleu ciel tandis qu'une frise étoilée courrait sur le mur au milieu, en contraste avec le plafond étoilé qu'Esmé lui avait installé. De telles sortes que plonger dans le noir, les étoiles continuent de briller au dessus de sa tête, comme c'était le cas en ce moment même, ou seul la lumière des deux petites lampes de chevet autour du lit de Bella étaient allumés.

Ces dernières en forme de chat égyptien qu'Esmé avait trouvé dans une vieille brocante et avait flashé dessus pour les mettre dans la chambre de Bella, encadré par deux petits pots de fleur ou la petite avait planté des graines pour avoir ces propres plantes dans sa chambre. Tandis que ces deux petites tables de chevet taillé en chêne était joliment peint en bleu avec des dessins floraux en bleu marine, alors que son petit bureau faisait face au lit de la petite Bastet, encadrer par sa bibliothèque avec ses livres, ses poupées et ses peluches. Et de sa penderie remplis de sa garde de robe de l'autre côté de son bureau avec toutes ces affaires.

Avec le rocking chair était placé à côté de la baie vitrée sur ces tapis de jouets et ces petites maisons de poupées. Alors que son coffre à jouet avait été placé au pied de son lit, ce dernier possédant des draps blanc avec une couverture bleu nuit étoilée, contrastant avec la moustiquaire blanc étoilé qui recouvrait sa tête de lit jusqu'au milieu de sa couche.

Bien enfoncer dans son lit, sur ses oreillers et sous ses couvertures, portant son petit pyjama bleu de chat, ces boucles brunes finement coiffé en une natte. Tandis qu'elle serrait dans ces bras sa petite peluche de chat tout contre son coeur, son regard félin river sur Edward, le regardant s'approcher doucement d'elle. Ce dernier allait attraper l'une des chaises de la chambre pour s'asseoir à ces côtés, quand la Bastet vint encore à le surprendre.

Elle frappa de sa petite main à côté d'elle alors qu'elle s'écartait pour lui laisser de la place de s'installer à ces côtés, dans ce lit qui se trouvait, tout de même, asser grand pour tous les deux.

Ne se le faisant pas demander deux fois, Edward rejoigna sa petite sœur, s'installant là ou Bella souhaitait qu'il s'établisse, pour ensuite le surprendre une nouvelle fois. Celle de sortir de son oreiller avant de poser sa tête sur les cuisses d'Edward le prenant comme un coussin, continuant de serrer sa peluche contre elle.

Lui caressant les cheveux, tout en lui remontant sa couverture pour pas qu'elle n'attrape froid, Edward posa sa main dans ces cheveux, caressant doucement sa natte pour l'apaiser et l'aider à se détendre.

_ Tout va bien ma puce ? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire ?

_ Si je sais tout ça sur mon passé et sur mes parents, c'est pour une seule bonne raison.

_ Tu n'es pas obliger de m'en parler Bella. Cela peut attendre que tu sois plus grande lui fit-il remarquer.

_ Autant le faire maintenant alors que les autres nous écoutent… je ne serais pas capable de le dire devant eux… mais toi, je…

_ Ca va aller Bella, tu es en sécurité lui promit-il une nouvelle fois en continuant de caresser ces cheveux.

_ Si je sais tout cela, c'est parce que nous les Bastet, quand nous venons au monde, nous naissons avec les souvenirs de nos ancêtres lui avoua-t'elle.

_ Je ne comprends pas !

_ Si tu comprends ce que je veux dire Edward. Lorsque j'étais dans le ventre de ma mère, tous ces souvenirs, toutes ces connaissances, toute sa vie s'est imprégnée en moi lui expliqua Bella plus précisément. Comme cela a été le cas pour elle avec sa mère, et sa mère avant elle et ainsi de suite. Quand une Bastet vient au monde, elle nait avec le savoir et la vie des générations précédentes, c'est pour ça, que malgré mon jeune âge, je parais si…

_ Adulte lui proposa Edward voyant qu'elle avait hésité sur le qualificatif qu'elle voulait employer pour se décrire.

_ Oui. Adulte, je peux paraître plus adulte dans certains moment à cause de tout ça mais je demeure une enfant par-dessus tout lui étala Bella. Une enfant qui n'a jamais souhaité désirer cet héritage. J'aurais tellement voulus que cet héritage soit donné à une autre Bastet que moi reprit-elle.

_ A cause de ton don ? De celui de pouvoir prendre la vie des autres sans aucun effort ?

_ Ce don n'est pas le plus puissant que j'ai… il ne représente que le côté négatif d'un tel pouvoir lui avoua-t'elle.

_ Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

_ Ce don que je possède vient de mon ancêtre. Toutes les Bastet sont des sœurs, tu vois ? Elles ont toutes un lien de parenté : sœurs, cousines, belles-sœurs… Mais ma branche, celle de ma mère, de ma grand-mère est… comment dire ça… c'est la branche principale de notre race qui descend de Bastet elle-même ; lui raconta Bella, tout en rivant pour la première fois les yeux vers lui depuis qu'elle avait commencée à lui expliquer.

_ Est-ce que tu sous-entends que toi et ta mère êtes…

_ Nous sommes les descendants directes de la Déesse Bastet lui avoua-t'elle avec fatalité. Une branche royale si tu veux plus de précision mais… tu connais je présume les capacités qu'on rapportait à propos de Bastet ?

_ _Bastet est une séduisante déesse à tête de chat, sacrée, protectrice des femmes et des enfants, qui détient le pouvoir magique qui stimule l'amour et l'« énergie charnelle ». Bastet est une déesse aux caractères antagonistes, douce et cruelle, et elle est aussi attirante que dangereuse. Bastet est aussi le symbole de la féminité, la protectrice du foyer et la déesse de la maternité_ définissa Edward se rappelant du discours tenu par Carlisle plusieurs mois auparavant. Qu'elle est le rapport avec toi et ton don ? Lui demanda-t'il ne comprenant toujours pas le rapport entre la branche familiale et son don.

_ Tu peux me passer mon pot de fleur s'il te plait ? Lui demanda-t'elle en désignant l'un de ces fameux pots de fleur sur l'une de ces tables à chevet, alors qu'elle se redressait dans son lit finissant par être assise à côté de son frère de vampire.

Répondant à sa demanda des plus étrange, sans compter que tous ceux en bas qui suivaient la conversation ne savait pas quoi penser de tout cet échange entre eux deux. Mais attrapant l'objet en question, Edward la lui donna tandis que cette dernière le prit entre ces petites mains, tout en le posant délicatement sur ces cuisses par-dessus ces couvertures.

Et sous le regard étonné et surpris d'Edward, Bella déploya son bouclier autour d'elle, finissant par envelopper le pot de fleur entre ces mains. Ce dernier se mettant à miroiter sous le voile bleuté que représentait son don mentale, quand le pot se mit à briller de plus en plus sous ces yeux. Emanant une lumière blanche qui irradia tels les rayons du soleil et que sous les yeux exorbiter du vampire, la terre dans le pot se mit à remuer avant que n'en jaillisse une plante.

Une plante qui se mit à grandir à une vitesse inexpliquée, jusqu'à ce que les boutons n'apparaissent et ne vienne à fleurir, s'ouvrant sur des roses et des freesias blancs. Qui se mirent à s'épanouir tout autour du bocal avant que Bella ne cesse de « l'alimenter » en coupant le « courant », son bouclier cessant de miroiter et regagnant son corps.

Pour enfin relever son regard vers Edward, lui présentant son pot fleuris qu'il fixait encore étonné de les voirs en fleur. Alors que seulement quelques secondes plus tôt, c'était encore des graines qui n'avaient été plantés que quelques jours auparavant.

_ Mon don principal n'est pas de prendre des vies Edward, il n'est que son côté sombre. Mon vraie don, c'est celle de donner la vie lui expliqua gravement Bella en lui passant son pot fleuris dans ces mains.

Le regard éberlué, Edward fixa le fameux pot qu'elle venait de lui passer avant de toucher de l'un de ces doigts, les pétales de l'un des freesias. Pour constater par lui-même qu'elles étaient bien réelles et qu'il ne s'agissait pas du fruit de son imagination.

_ Comment…

_ Il est vrai que le pouvoir de mes ancêtres n'influençait uniquement sur la conception des enfants avoua Bella. Mais aux files des générations, notre don s'est accru en s'élargissant à d'autres espèces, à d'autres possibilités et surtout, a commencer à avoir un certain contrôle sur nous. Sur nos émotions expliqua-t'elle.

_ Que veux-tu dire ?

_ Quand nous perdons le contrôle de nos émotions… lorsque nous avons peur et que nous sommes en colère, nous avons découvert que notre don agissait en conséquence lui développa-t'elle. Alors quand nous sommes habités par un sentiment négatif, notre don pouvait devenir une arme terrifiante et cela a eu pour résultat de…

_ De _quoi_ ?

_ De nos jours, on pourrait me qualifier de… schizophrène, de double personnalité lui rapporta Bella. Celle qui s'en est prit aux Quileutes, aux autres et à toi, s'était _**Elle**_. Cette partie de moi qui me dégoute. Cette partie qui prend le dessus quand j'ai peur ou que je suis en colère, et que je ne peux pas contrôler. Je suis désoler… je n'aurais jamais pus l'arrêter et…

_ Calmes-toi Bella ? Lui demanda Edward tout en la prenant dans ces bras, après avoir déposé le pot de fleur sur la table de chevet, pour la consoler alors qu'elle s'était remise à pleurer. Tout va bien, je te l'ai promis tu t'en souviens ?

_ Mais si jamais elle réapparait… je ne pourrais rien faire pour la stopper et cette fois-ci elle pourrait réussir à…

_ Ne t'en fais pour ça Bella lui certifia Edward. Je veillerais à ce qu'elle n'apparaisse plus. Tu n'auras plus jamais peur et …

_ Se sont des choses aussi que tu ne pourras pas éviter Edward…

_ J'essayerai je t'en donne ma parole. Comme tous les autres d'ailleurs.

La regardant dans les yeux pour appuyer encore plus sa promesse, Edward ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'à cet instant précis, Bella avait plus le regard d'une adulte que celui d'une enfant de cinq mois. Cela lui faisait penser au regard qu'avait certaine fois Carlisle dans ces moments ou la lassitude d'avoir survécus ces derniers siècles le prenaient.

D'avoir en face de lui, un être qui faisait bien plus que son véritable âge.

_ Repose-toi à présent, tu as besoin de dormir lui annonça-t'il tout en tapotant son oreiller pour qu'elle vienne s'y recoucher.

_ Tu restes avec moi ? Lui demanda la petite Bastet en se réinstallant dans son lit pour dormir, alors qu'elle regardait de ces petits yeux de chat.

_ C'est ce que tu souhaites ? Lui demanda-t'il seulement pour confirmation alors qu'elle hocha de la tête. Très bien Bella, je vais voir les autres et je reviens, d'accord ?

Hochant de la tête, la petite Bastet le laissa quitter sa chambre tout en le fixant prendre son pot de fleur qu'elle avait fais fleurir. Laissant la porte entrebâiller derrière lui et se dépêchant de rejoindre les autres au rez-de-chaussée, Edward déposa devant leurs yeux exorbiter, l'objet en question sur la table basse entre eux avant de se tourner vers ses parents.

_ Je vais rester avec elle pour la nuit, je ne pense pas que vous aurez à dorénavant besoin de moi les prévena Edward. Je vous revois demain matin leur signala-t'il.

_ Bonne nuit lui souhaita Carlisle tandis qu'Esmé et le reste des Cullen lui sourirent, avant qu'Edward ne soit de nouveau devant la chambre de Bella en une seconde à peine, à la surprise générale des Quileutes présent.

_ _C'est quoi le truc exactement entre eux ?_ Demanda l'un de la meute, ne comprenant pas l'empressement du vampire à rejoindre sa « petite sœur » à l'étage.

_ _Il se trouve que Bee est son âme sœur_ avoua simplement Emmett avant que ce dernier ne se mette à grogner après s'être reçus un coup sur l'arrière du crâne par Rosalie.

__ Pardon ?_

__ Elle est quoi ?_

__ Ce n'est encore qu'une enfant !_

__ C'est répugnant !_

__ Cela ne fonctionne pas comme cela, maintenant je vous demanderais de…_

Mais Edward n'écouta plus les paroles de son paternel à l'intention des Quileutes, qu'il referma la porte de Bella derrière lui et regarda sa petite sœur qui jouait avec les petites étoiles broder sur la moustiquaire au dessus d'elle. Comme les chats jouaient avec ce qui les attirait, avant de reporter un regard concentré et ensommeiller vers lui quand elle l'entendit rentrer de nouveau dans sa chambre.

Alors qu'il allait rapprocher le rocking chair du lit pour s'y installer pour la nuit, Bella se décala une fois de plus dans sa couche. Tout en se mettant à tapoter d'une de ces mains le matelas pour l'inviter à venir s'y allonger, alors que l'autre frottait avec fatigue son œil, montrant l'épuisement qui la prenait.

Se dépêchant de la rejoindre pour qu'elle puisse s'endormir le plus rapidement possible, Edward s'allongea à ces côtés comme il l'avait été quelques instants plus tôt. Sauf que cette fois-ci, Bella ne resta pas sagement allonger dans ces coussins. Mais en se rapprochant de lui, la petite Bastet passa sa tête sous son bras gauche, comme le ferait un animal pour se placer sous le bras de son compagnon, avant de s'installer confortablement contre son torse à sa plus grande surprise.

Et tandis qu'il la regardait faire, se lovant contre lui, en serrant sa peluche dans ces bras, Bella termina par trouver une position confortable contre lui. Avant de s'endormir sur son torse, se mettant doucement à ronronner de satisfaction, faisant sourire Edward, qui doucement, reposa son bras gauche au dessus d'elle, après l'avoir recouverte de ces couvertures pour ne pas lui donner froid.

Pour ensuite y déposer son bras et reprenant l'extrémité de sa natte, se mit à caresser sa chevelure, et c'est ainsi, en la regardant plonger doucement mais surement, profondément dans le sommeil qu'Edward se remit à repenser à tout ce qu'il avait finis par apprendre au cours de cette journée, sur « l'héritage » de Bella et sur sa capacité, comme de son futur probable.

D'un : Bella était l'héritière d'une puissante lignée descendant de Bastet, la déesse elle-même, ou celle qui se fit passer pour une déesse. Faisant d'elle un être de sang « royal », voir « divin ».

De deux : son pouvoir de prendre les vies ne représentait que le côté sombre de son don de donner la vie à tout ce qu'elle désirait.

De trois : ce côté sombre d'elle avait entrainé l'apparition parmis ces ancêtres, d'une partie négatif, qui avait des allures de deuxième personne dans un même corps. Etant, comme elle l'avait dis, schizophrène, et ou cette seconde partie pouvait apparaitre à tout moment, lorsqu'elle était terrifier ou en colère. Ce qui pouvait poser problème dans le futur.

Et de quatre et dernier point, le plus important : ce pouvoir faisait de Bella un être unique, qui était convoité autant qu'elle était une menace pour quiconque autour d'elle, aussi bien pour des alliés que pour des ennemis. Et elle avait belle et bien raison, la promesse qu'il lui avait fais serait difficile à tenir et elle le savait.

Mais Edward savait aussi une chose importante dans l'équation : il l'avait attendus pendant presqu'un siècle et maintenant qu'elle était avec lui, il ferait tout pour qu'elle ne lui soit jamais arracher d'une quelconque façon.

Edward allait y veiller personnellement. Veillant sur elle comme à la prunelle de ses yeux, tandis qu'il éteignit les lumières des lampes de chevet, plongeant ainsi la chambre dans les ténèbres, n'étant uniquement éclaire par les étoiles brillant aux dessus d'eux.

* * *

**Voila pour ce chapitre 11 avec un début d'explication sur les origines de Bella =D**

**en espérant qu'il vous aura plus j'attend vos com avec impatience et je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite**

**bonne journée et a bientôt **

**big bis**

**Sabrinabella**


End file.
